Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas
by lilly.malefoy
Summary: Voldemort rôde encore, Hermione et Drago apprennent à se connaître, certains semblent avoir changé... Une sixième année loin d'être reposante s'annonce pour Harry et ses amis. Dernier chapitre !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas

**Auteur :** lilly.malefoy

**Genre :** romance (avec de nombreux couples), humour, avec un poil d'action et d'aventure.

**Pairing :** Draco et Hermione sera le couple principal, avec d'autres à découvrir

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.R. Seuls Ted, Lyne, Joe et Manu sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire.

**Résumé :** c'est la sixième année de nos personnages préférés, avec des histoires de cœur, un peu d'humour et de l'action. La fic continuera ensuite jusqu'à leur mort (le plus tard possible, bien sûr).

**Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas**

**Chapitre 1 : Retour à Privet Drive**

-Harry ! Dépêche-toi de descendre, Marge va arriver.

-Oui, tante Pétunia, j'arrive, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix lasse.

Au moment où il venait d'entrer dans le hall, la sonnerie retentit.

-Ouvre, Harry, ordonna sa tante.

Il ouvrit, laissa passer la tante Marge, qui lui jeta sa valise dans les bras, et son oncle avant de refermer la porte. Avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, son oncle lui attrapa le bras, l'empêchant de partir.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer comme il y a trois ans, sinon… murmura-t-il à son neveu.

-J'ai une autre autorisation à faire signer…

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est pour un voyage scolaire, je n'en sais pas plus.

L'oncle Vernon semblait être face à un grand dilemme. Soit il signait et Harry serait content, ce qu'il avait toujours évité… Soit il ne la signait pas et il risquait de voir débarquer chez lui des personnes qu'il préférait éviter…

-Ça m'aidera à bien me conduire avec la tante Marge et à ne pas craquer, comme il y a trois ans…

-Bon, passe-la moi, que je te la signe.

L'adolescent se dépêcha de sortir un bout de parchemin de sa poche et de le tendre à son oncle avec une plume. Ce dernier signa rapidement et ajouta plus fort :

-Monte la valise de Marge, Harry. Et dépêche toi, le dîner est prêt !

Harry le regarda un instant, surpris, puis obtempéra. Il monta difficilement l'escalier avec la valise, qui pesait au moins trois tonnes selon le jeune homme, la déposa dans la chambre d'amis et se rendit dans sa propre chambre. Deux hiboux l'y attendaient et semblaient commencer à s'impatienter.

Heureusement que je suis arrivé avant qu'ils ne commencent à se faire remarquer, songea Harry.

Il détacha les enveloppes de leurs pattes et s'installa sur son lit pour lire ses lettres.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tes Moldus te traitent bien._

_Vas-tu chez Ron à partir du 15 juillet ?_

_Moi, je passe le début des vacances en France. Je suis arrivée hier. Pour l'instant il fait beau et chaud._

_J'attends tes nouvelles avec impatience._

_Amitié,_

_Hermione._

Sur la seconde lettre, le jeune homme reconnu l'écriture un peu brouillonne de Ron, son autre meilleur ami.

_Cher Harry,_

_Pourras-tu venir à la maison à partir du 15 juillet ?_

_Autant te prévenir tout de suite, on va bouger : le Terrier, Londres, Roumanie et le Chaudron Baveur… Rien que ça…_

_Envoie-moi ta réponse par retour de hibou (si tu peux attraper Coq, bien sûr…)._

_Hermione arrivera le 15, après son séjour en France._

_Amitié,_

_Ron._

Bien qu'il ne soit séparé de ses amis que depuis trois jours, ils lui manquaient déjà et savoir qu'ils allaient se retrouver à peine deux semaines plus tard le rassurait.

-Harry ! Le dîner est prêt ! Dépêche-toi de descendre !

C'est vrai, j'avais oublié… Et il y a Marge, en plus…

L'adolescent dévala l'escalier, se précipita dans la cuisine et saisit l'entrée qu'il était censé servir.

-Merci, marmonna la tante Marge lorsque Harry eut fini de remplir son assiette.

Après avoir fini de servir, le jeune homme reposa le plat et retourna à sa place. Il avait à peine commencé à manger qu'il fut interrompu.

-Alors, tu n'as pas encore été mis à la porte, toi ! s'exclama Marge, la tête tournée vers Harry.

-Ouais, je suis encore là.

-Tu vas où, déjà ?

-À P…

-À St Brutus, le coupa l'oncle Vernon.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et ils continuent les châtiments physiques ?

-Oui, fit l'adolescent, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, se souvenant brusquement de Rusard, le concierge.

-Allez, Vernon, tu l'as pour encore… deux ans, je crois.

-Oui, c'est ça, confirma-t-il.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un certain soulagement en réalisant que dans deux ans, jour pour jour, il ne serait plus obligé de supporter l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et Dudley, son cousin.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans encombre, le sujet "Harry" n'étant plus abordé.

Le lendemain, quand Harry sortit pour prendre l'air, il fut légèrement surpris de voir que tous les jeunes du quartier changeaient de trottoir en le voyant arriver, alors que les plus jeunes se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux, changeant bien sûr de trottoir.

C'est vrai que pour eux, je suis un voyou endurci, pensa l'adolescent.

Le reste de son séjour à Privet Drive fut rythmé par les repas, les hiboux envoyés ou reçus et les promenades d'Harry dans le quartier.

La discussion du dernier dîner d'Harry chez les Dursley était tournée sur les Weasley.

Heureusement que Marge est partie cet après-midi, songea Harry.

-Qui viendra te chercher demain ?

-Les Weasley.

Il y eut un silence, chacun se souvenant de l'arrivée "fracassante" des Weasley, deux ans auparavant, détruisant la cheminée et une partie du salon des Dursley.

-Ils viennent en voiture, cette fois, fit Harry, rompant le silence.

L'oncle Vernon soupira de soulagement.

-Ils arrivent à 9h, acheva le jeune homme.

-Parfait, conclut la tante Pétunia, clôturant ce sujet.

À la fin du repas, Harry fonça dans sa chambre et prépara ses affaires avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

_Fin du chapitre 1_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle Hermione**

Hermione se prélassait sur la plage, au bord de la mer Méditerranée. Elle était en France depuis deux jours seulement et explorait chaque jour un peu plus la petite ville où elle allait séjourner encore une dizaine de jours.

Tout ce qu'elle connaissait, c'était la route entre l'hôtel et la plage, seul chemin qui lui était utile. Elle n'avait pas envie de se mêler aux jeunes de son âge, leur préférant ses livres. D'ailleurs, quand elle se rendait à la plage, c'était pour bronzer avec un bon gros livre à "dévorer".

Un matin, ses parents avaient essayé de la convaincre de se mêler à un groupe de jeunes et de ne pas rester seule à lire.

-Allons, Hermione, pourquoi tu ne te mêles pas aux jeunes de ton âge ? interrogea sa mère.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas rester allongée sur la plage à lire pendant encore dix jours ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Hermione.

-Parce que tu dois bouger, intervint son père.

-Et aujourd'hui, tu vas profiter de ta journée pour faire les boutiques, fit Mrs Granger.

-Mais, je n'ai pas amené d'argent, protesta la jeune fille.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

-On va te donner des sous, ajouta sa mère.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de "mais…" qui tiennent. Je veux que tu ramènes au moins un gros sac de courses.

-Tu peux acheter ce que tu veux, ajouta sa mère avec un sourire.

Hermione leva la tête vers sa mère et se força à sourire.

-Bien, comme tu as 16 ans, tu vas pouvoir utiliser l'argent de ton compte, que nous avions bloqué jusqu'à tes 16 ans.

-M… Merci, murmura la concernée, prise de court.

-Rejoint moi dans la chambre dans cinq minutes, Hermione, continua sa mère en se levant.

-D'accord.

Elle regarda un moment ses parents s'éloigner, puis elle décida de terminer rapidement son petit-déjeuner. Elle venait de finir son assiette quand elle leva la tête.

Non, c'est pas possible, gémit-elle. Pas lui…

Elle venait de voir une silhouette qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien…

Pourquoi lui ?

Elle était en train de se demander comment faire pour passer sans être reconnu quand elle entendit sa voix.

Ouf, je me suis trompée, ce n'est pas lui… Heureusement, soupira Hermione.

Elle monta rapidement dans sa chambre, sa mère l'y attendait.

-Tiens, ma chérie. Ta carte de crédit. Ton code est sur ce papier, tu l'apprends par cœur et tu le brûles.

-D'accord, merci maman.

Elle mémorisa son code et se rendit devant la cheminée, où elle le jeta et l'enflamma. Le papier ne fut bientôt qu'un petit tas de cendres qu'elle fit disparaître.

-Bonne journée, ma chérie ! cria son père en l'entendant sortir de la chambre.

-À ce soir, papa ! À ce soir, maman ! fit-elle avec de claquer la porte.

Une fois dans la rue, elle regarda autour d'elle.

-Bonjour, je viens pour une coupe, fit Hermione en entrant dans un salon de coiffure.

Elle ressortit une heure plus tard, contente de sa nouvelle coiffure. Elle avait maintenant les cheveux légèrement ondulés, en dégradé du milieu du visage au bas du dos.

Et maintenant, les vêtements…

Elle entra dans le premier magasin de vêtements qu'elle vit. Au bout d'une heure de recherche, avec l'aide d'un charmant vendeur, elle trouva son bonheur parmi les nombreux pantalons proposés.

Passons, aux hauts.

Dans la seconde boutique, il lui fallut presque deux heures, mais elle était très contente de ses achats.

Je prends des robes ?

Elle hésita un instant puis elle poussa la porte.

À la fin de la matinée, elle avait complètement renouvelé sa garde-robe. Elle fit un crochet pour déposer ses achats dans la chambre d'hôtel et se dirigea vers un restaurant. Elle y fit un rapide repas. Alors qu'elle poussait la porte, elle entendit une voix qui lui était familière. Elle se retourna vivement, mais elle ne vit personne qu'elle connaissait.

J'ai dû rêver… songea-t-elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta quelqu'un, s'excusa rapidement et se rendit dans la deuxième rue commerçante de la ville.

En passant devant la boutique, elle craqua. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle retourna dans la rue, du maquillage neuf dans son sac à dos.

Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, elle reconnut la rue, elle n'était pas loin de l'hôtel où elle logeait. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers, posa ses nouveaux achats, saisit son maillot de bain et son livre, puis elle partit pour la plage, espérant pouvoir finir son chapitre.

_Fin du chapitre 2_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Nouvelles rencontres**

Au bout d'une semaine, Hermione connaissait la petite ville par cœur. Ses parents étaient contents de son renouvellement de la garde-robe. La jeune fille paraissait maintenant plus mûre.

Alors qu'elle bronzait, elle reçu un ballon de plage en pleine figure. Elle se redressa brusquement, cherchant le coupable quand elle vit un jeune homme s'arrêter devant elle.

Grand, plutôt musclé, brun, yeux marron, mignon… songea-t-elle en le dévisageant.

-Merci, fit-il quand elle lui tendit la balle.

-De rien, marmonna l'adolescente.

-Tu veux jouer avec nous ? proposa le bel inconnu.

-Oui, je veux bien, répondit-elle.

Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac, cachant ainsi son visage qui avait légèrement rosi. Hermione mit son sac sur son épaule et le suivi.

La jeune adolescente observa rapidement les trois garçons.

-Salut, fit le premier.

Peau mat, cheveux noirs, assez musclé, mignon aussi…

-Salut, répondit-elle.

-Ça va ? interrogea le second.

Roux, yeux verts, assez grand, mignon comme ses copains…

-Oui, ça va.

-Tu viens d'où ? demanda le troisième.

Blond, yeux gris, grand et musclé… Très mignon, plus que les trois autres…

-D'Angleterre.

-Ah bon ? Moi aussi, s'étonna le dernier.

-Alors, tu dragues encore ?

Les cinq adolescents se retournèrent et virent une fille arriver.

Grande et mince, cheveux longs et noirs…

Hermione se tourna vers le blond… Effectivement, il la regardait avec un sourire charmeur.

-Il est comme ça avec toutes les filles qu'il croise, murmura la nouvelle venue à Hermione.

-Alors, qui veut jouer au volley ?

-Tout le monde, je crois, répondit le rouquin en regardant les autres, qui approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

Les six jeunes se dirigèrent vers le terrain de volley, encore disponible.

-Au fait, on ne s'est pas présenté.

-Le brun, on le surnomme Manu, le roux c'est Joe, le blond c'est Dray…

-… Lui, c'est Ted et elle c'est Lyne.

-Moi, c'est Hermy, répondit Hermione, donnant son surnom, comme les autres.

Manu saisit un ballon et ajouta :

-On fait quoi, comme équipe ?

-Ted et Lyne, Manu et Joe…

-Donc, tu te mets avec Hermy ?

-Ouais, acquiesça le blond.

-Fais attention, c'est le plus grand dragueur que j'aie jamais vu, prévint discrètement Ted.

-Avec lui, tu ne peux pas perdre… ajouta Joe.

-On fait un tournoi ? interrogea Lyne.

-OK, répondirent les autres.

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, les adolescents jouèrent au volley, se défoulant, envoyant souvent le ballon à côté du terrain. Seul Dray maîtrisait complètement la balle, l'envoyant toujours là où il le voulait. Lorsqu'ils furent trop fatigués pour jouer, ils comptabilisèrent les points, Hermy et Dray l'emportaient largement.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ! s'exclama Joe. On peut le mettre avec n'importe qui, il gagne.

-Je suis sûre qu'Hermy est plus forte qui lui…

Le blond feignit l'indignation.

-On essaie ? demanda-t-il, se tournant vers Hermione.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Ils ne firent qu'une seule partie, sans perdre la balle une seule fois. Finalement, les autres en ayant marre de les regarder, ils arrêtèrent.

-En fait, rectifia Lyne, vous êtes aussi forts l'un que l'autre.

Après avoir rangé le ballon dans un sac, ils se précipitèrent dans l'eau. Malgré l'heure tardive, il y avait encore du monde.

Ils ne nagèrent que cinq minutes, trop épuisés pour bouger. Une fois les serviettes étalées, ils s'allongèrent en cercle et commencèrent à discuter.

-Alors, Hermy, tu viens d'Angleterre ?

-Ouais, j'habite au nord de Londres, à une centaine de kilomètres.

-Nous, on vient de France, sauf Dray. Il est anglais, comme toi.

-Du nord de Londres, mais cinquante kilomètres plus loin.

Hermione apprit ainsi que ses camarades venaient des quatre coins de la France.

-Vous vous connaissiez avant ? demanda Hermy.

-Non, depuis trois jours.

Ils parlèrent encore un bon quart d'heure, avant d'être interrompu par le portable d'Hermione qui sonna. Elle s'éloigna un peu, revenant au bout de cinq minutes.

-Je dois rentrer, dit-elle à ses nouveaux amis.

-On se revoit demain ?

-Oui, à quelle heure ?

-Viens dès que tu peux, il n'y a pas d'horaire fixe.

-OK, à demain ! salua la jeune fille.

Elle venait tout juste de sortir de la plage qu'elle fut rattrapée.

-Attends, Hermy. Je peux te raccompagner ?

-Oui, si tu veux, Dray.

-Tu dors où ?

-À l'hôtel, à l'autre bout de la ville. Et toi ?

-Moi aussi, chambre 12.

-Moi, c'est la 11.

-On a déjà dû se croiser…

Les deux jeunes gens explosèrent de rire, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient au même hôtel, mais qu'ils ne s'étaient croisés qu'une seule fois.

Une fois arrivés entre les deux chambres, ils se firent la bise et entrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives, se souhaitant "bonne nuit".

_Fin du chapitre 3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Nouveau départ**

Le reste du séjour passa trop vite au goût d'Hermione, maintenant qu'elle avait des amis. Ils se voyaient tous les jours sur la plage, se promenant ensuite en ville ou allant au cinéma. Tous les matins, Dray venait la chercher à sa chambre et il la raccompagnait tous les soirs, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille.

La veille de son départ, ils dégustaient tous les six une glace, sur une terrasse avec vue sur la mer.

-Je pars demain, soupira Hermione au bout d'un moment.

-Déjà ?

-Oui, je vais chez un ami pour le reste du mois, après, c'est Londres, séjour en Roumanie et retour à Londres avant la rentrée scolaire.

-Tu vas beaucoup bouger, dis donc.

-Ouais, je vais revoir des amis que je n'ai pas vus depuis… deux semaines.

-Deux semaines seulement ?

-Eh oui, ils me manquent déjà.

-Tu les as rencontrés où ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant.

-À l'école.

-Donc, tu les vois presque tous les jours…

-Faux, rectifia Hermione. Tous les jours, on est en internat et on s'invite pour les vacances.

-Au fait, tu as quel âge ?

-16 ans.

-Nous aussi.

-Et tu entres en quelle classe ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant, convertissant les années de Poudlard en années françaises.

-En première. Et vous ?

-Pareil, 16 ans, on entre en première, répondit Ted.

-Au fait, Hermy, pourquoi t'es en internat ?

-Le lycée est trop loin pour que je revienne tous les jours. Vous, vous êtes internes ou pas ?

-Nous non, Dray oui.

-J'y pense, fit brusquement Lyne. Vous êtes peut-être dans le même établissement…

Le portable d'Hermione les interrompit une nouvelle fois.

-Je dois rentrer faire mes bagages, annonça Hermione en raccrochant.

-Je te raccompagne, fit Dray en bondissant sur ses pieds.

-Salut, je reviendrai demain, je pars le soir.

-OK, à demain, Hermy ! saluèrent les autres, sauf Dray.

Les deux adolescents firent un grand détour, discutant tranquillement de la dernière semaine.

-Il est bien sympa ce garçon, Hermione, fit la mère de cette dernière quand elle entra dans la chambre.

-Oui, il vient te chercher le matin et te raccompagne le soir, renchérit le père.

Hermione, voyant ce que sous-entendaient ses parents, ajouta :

-Oui, c'est un bon ami.

Devant l'air surpris de ses parents, elle renchérit :

-Juste un ami…

Hermione saisit sa valise et commença à y entasser ses affaires, éparpillées dans les trois pièces (une salle de bains et deux chambres).

Le lendemain, comme d'habitude, Dray l'attendait sur le balcon, entre les chambres 11 et 12.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la plage, où leurs quatre amis les rejoignirent bientôt.

Après une bonne baignade, les amis s'étendirent au soleil, bronzant un peu.

-Au fait, vous allez où au lycée ? demanda Joe. Moi, à côté de Dijon.

-À Bordeaux, fit Ted.

-Moi, Toulouse, dit Lyne.

-Paris, ajouta Manu.

-En Angleterre, dirent Hermy et Dray d'une même voix.

-Où à peu près ?

-Pas loin de Dafftown, précisa Hermy.

-Comme moi, s'étonna Dray.

-Tu as qui comme directeur ? demanda Hermione, essayant de ne pas dévoiler qu'elle étudiait la sorcellerie.

-Le professeur Dumbledore, répondit prudemment Dray.

Hermione en avait le souffle coupé. Dray était donc un sorcier. Elle le dévisagea rapidement, essayant de le reconnaître.

-Drago Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle brusquement.

-Hermione Granger ! fit-il, la reconnaissant soudainement.

-Vous vous connaissez ? dirent les autres, surpris.

-Oui, depuis cinq ans.

Les deux adolescents se regardaient maintenant avec dégoût.

Hermione se leva brusquement.

-Je reviens, indiqua-t-elle aux autres.

Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers un restaurant, fonçant aux toilettes. Une fois arrivée, elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Lyne partit chercher Hermione.

-Ça va, Hermy ?

-Oui, Lyne, ça va.

-Tu le connaissais Dray ?

-Oui ! D'ailleurs c'est pas "Dray", c'est Drago, mon _pire_ ennemi…

-Vous vous détestez tant que ça ?

-Enfin…disons que c'est lui qui me détestait pour une histoire de s… euh… enfin… voilà et donc je l'ai détesté à mon tour.

-Bon, on les rejoint ou pas ?

-Qui ?

-Bah, les garçons bien sûr…

-SURTOUT PAS "DRAY" !

-On ne va quand même pas le chasser pour une querelle de lycé;e…

-C'est pas une querelle de lycée, c'est plus que ça, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Bon, on va les rejoindre ?

-OK, soupira Hermione en suivant son amie.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement à la plage, trouvant les garçons dans l'eau. Lyne et Hermione saisirent leurs serviettes, les étendirent sur le sable chaud et commencèrent à bronzer.

Pourquoi fallait que ce soit lui ! gémit Hermione.

Pourquoi fallait que ce soit elle ! soupira Drago.

Doucement, Hermione sombra dans un sommeil léger. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que les quatre nageurs étaient revenus. Drago restait silencieux, observant discrètement Hermione.

Qu'elle est belle quand elle dort…

Brusquement, il se rendit compte qu'il trouvait sa pire ennemie belle. Il secoua la tête, tentant ainsi de reprendre ses esprits.

Malheureusement, ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Quelques gouttelettes atterrirent sur le visage d'Hermione, la réveillant. Un peu déboussolée, elle regarda autour d'elle, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un groupe d'adolescents.

Il est vraiment mignon, le blond…

Soudain, elle se rappela que le blond en question était Drago, son pire ennemi.

Depuis quand mes pires ennemis sont mignons ? s'interrogea-t-elle, agacée.

La journée fut identique aux autres, à la seule différence qu'Hermione et Drago se parlaient le moins possible, ne se regardaient plus et évitaient de s'asseoir à proximité l'un de l'autre.

Ted, tentant de rompre un silence pesant demanda :

-On refait un tournoi de volley ?

-D'accord, répondirent ses amis, d'une même voix.

Bien qu'Hermione et Drago soient ensemble, aucun des adolescents ne songea à changer les équipes. Ted, Manu, Joe et Lyne espéraient qu'ils recommenceraient à se parler, au moins un petit peu, Drago et Hermione préféraient être ensemble afin de résister à la tentation d'envoyer le ballon dans la figure de l'autre par un "malencontreux" accident.

Même si leur entente avait changé, Hermione et Drago remportèrent une nouvelle fois le tournoi amical.

Lorsque le petit groupe partit déguster de gros cornets de glace, l'atmosphère était extrêmement tendue, encore pire qu'avant. Il faut dire que Drago avait trébuché en voulant rattraper la balle, se rattrapant de justesse à la taille de sa partenaire. Cette dernière s'était retournée et avait giflé le jeune homme. "Ne me touche pas, sinon…", avait elle menacé le sorcier, la main prête pour une seconde gifle si nécessaire. L'incident était resté clos, Drago faisant bien attention à ne plus provoquer la jeune fille, exprès ou non…

Le soir, après une séance au cinéma, le groupe rentra. Ted, Joe, Manu et Lyne s'arrêtèrent au petit hôtel avec vue sur la campagne. Hermione et Drago continuèrent jusqu'au second hôtel, plus grand, avec vue sur la mer. Les deux jeunes gens marchèrent en silence.

Au moment où ils allaient se diriger vers les chambres, Hermione bifurqua brusquement vers le bâtiment voisin et s'enferma aux toilettes.

Au bout d'un moment, elle jugea que le jeune homme avait largement eu le temps de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle sortit donc tranquillement. Hermione allait traverser le parc lorsqu'une main lui saisit le bras et la tira dans un coin d'ombre.

-Drago, murmura-t-elle, dégoûtée.

Le jeune homme la lâcha, se plaça devant elle pour l'empêcher de partir et la regarda.

-Hermione, chuchota-t-il, sa voix exprimant un sentiment différent de la haine.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et scruta son visage. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire "ouf" que des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes. Instinctivement, elle répondit au doux baiser.

Lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit doucement les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne devant elle, elle était seule, dans le petit coin d'ombre. Elle se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas rêvé quand elle vit un morceau de parchemin dans sa poche. Elle l'en extirpa délicatement et lu rapidement le message.

_Hermione,_

_Je n'ai pas pu résister, j'en avais envie depuis une semaine, mais je n'osais pas._

_Excuse-moi._

_Drago._

_P.S. : Hermy et Dray sont-ils toujours amis ?_

Hermione replia précautionneusement le billet, le remit au fond de sa poche et courut dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'écroula sur son lit et commença à pleurer.

_Fin du chapitre 4_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Séjour au Terrier**

-Ron, arrête de t'agiter, Harry et Hermione ne vont plus tarder…

La mère du rouquin fut interrompue par un bruit de moteur provenant du jardin.

-Harry ! Hermione ! s'écria Ron, courant les rejoindre.

Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas vu Pattenrond, trébucha contre lui et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

-Hermione, pourquoi tu as les yeux rouges ? demanda Ron, se relevant difficilement.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, Ronald, fit-elle, en le repoussant.

Ce mouvement le fit retomber, dans la boue qu'il avait évité de justesse lors de sa première chute.

Harry explosa de rire en voyant un tas de boue se relever, Ron étant caché en dessous. Il fut rapidement imité par tous les Weasley. La colère d'Hermione semblait être retombé aussi vite qu'elle était montée et la jeune fille se mit également à se moquer du "tas de boue" censé être l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Entre deux fous rires, Bill réussit à prononcer une formule, faisant ainsi disparaître la boue qui recouvrait son plus jeune frère.

-Ah, Ron ! C'est toi ! "L'abominable homme de la boue" ! s'exclama Fred.

Ron, dont les oreilles devenaient écarlates, fusilla son frère du regard et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa chambre. Harry et Hermione l'y rejoignirent, suivis de Ginny.

-Calme-toi, Ron, dit Hermione en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle et se calma aussitôt. Il se leva brusquement et pu enfin dire bonjour à ses invités. Il fit la bise à Hermione et serra la main d'Harry.

-Alors, passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Oui, répondit Harry, à la plus grande surprise de ses amis. La tante Marge est revenue.

-Celle que tu avais gonflé comme un ballon ?

-Oui, les Dursley ont même signé l'autorisation sans problèmes.

-Oh, ils n'avaient pas oublié Maugrey non plus, fit Hermione.

-Ça, c'est sûr. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, même Dudley me laissait tranquille.

-Et toi, Hermione, c'était bien la France ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Ron, avide de savoir.

-J'ai été au bord de la mer Méditerranée. Je me suis baigné et j'ai bronzé tous les jours.

-Ça se voit, intervint Ginny. Tu as fait les magasins, aussi ?

-Oui, confirma la jeune fille.

-Ron ! appela une voix. Viens !

-J'arrive maman.

Le rouquin regarda ses amis, légèrement inquiet. Il sortit de la chambre, suivi d'Harry.

-On va dans ma chambre ? proposa Ginny.

-OK.

Les deux amies s'installèrent sur le lit.

-Tu es bien silencieuse, Hermione. Le séjour en France n'était pas bien ?

-Si, si, répondit machinalement la jeune sorcière, le regard dans le vague.

-Toi, tu me caches quelque chose…

-Moi ? Non… répondit Hermione d'un ton qu'elle voulait innocent.

-Bon, allez, raconte, insista Ginny en scrutant le visage de son amie.

-Bon, d'accord, mais tu n'en parles à personne, ni Harry, ni Ron…

-OK, vas-y, fit Ginny, plus impatiente que jamais.

Hermione raconta ses deux semaines en France, en omettant toutefois le baiser de Drago.

-Je comprends mieux… Et ces yeux rouges, c'est à cause de Malefoy ? Tu ne voulais pas que ce soit lui le blond ?

-T'as tout compris, Ginny.

-Les enfants ! Le repas est prêt !

Pendant tout le dîner, Hermione sentait un regard peser sur elle. Essayant d'identifier la personne qui la fixait, elle balayait régulièrement les attablés, sans obtenir de réponse. Au moment où elle sortait de table, elle devina enfin qui la regardait avec tant d'attention. Avant même que ses amis aient pu dire un mot, elle sortit de la maison, s'installa sur une souche et regarda le magnifique coucher de soleil. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Sans la moindre hésitation, la jeune sorcière saisit la main et se retourna, découvrant ainsi qui l'avait fixée, confirmant ses soupçons. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, perdus dans les yeux de l'autre, puis le jeune homme rompit le silence.

-Hermione, murmura-t-il doucement, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

La jeune fille s'attendait à cette question et y avait déjà réfléchi.

-Oui, répondit-elle, approchant son visage de celui du jeune homme.

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent, timidement au début puis avec plus d'assurance. Alors que seule la lune les éclairait de sa faible lueur, ils durent se résigner à se séparer, voulant garder leur nouvelle relation secrète.

-Bonne nuit, Hermione, chuchota le jeune homme avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

-Bonne nuit, Fred, murmura-t-elle en embrassant une dernière fois le rouquin.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils se firent un sourire puis Fred transplana dans sa chambre, après avoir vérifié que George était dans le salon. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione rentra dans la maison et rejoignit Harry et Ron.

La première semaine passa, le moindre repos était un prétexte permettant Hermione et Fred de se retrouver. Les autres occupants de la maison n'avaient toujours aucun soupçon, ou bien ils ne les disaient pas en leur présence.

Un soir, Ginny proposa à Harry, Ron, Hermione et aux jumeaux de jouer à "action ou vérité", espérant ainsi percer le secret des tourtereaux.

Les six amis partirent s'installer dans le jardin, assis en cercle. Le tirage au sort désigna Ginny pour poser la première question.

-À Ron.

-Vérité.

-Quel est ton cours préféré à Poudlard ?

-Bonne question, fit-il, se massant le menton, semblant être en pleine réflexion. Je crois que c'est les sortilèges. À George.

-Vérité.

-Quelle est l'invention la plus vendue ?

-Il me semble que c'est les Chapeau-Sans-Tête. À Fred.

-Vérité.

-Es-tu amoureux ?

Ce dernier rougit légèrement, lança un regard discret à Hermione, qui attendait la réponse avec impatience, comme les autres.

-Je crois que oui, finit-il par répondre.

Hermione réprima un cri de joie.

-À Harry.

-Vérité.

-Qui détestes-tu le plus à Poudlard ?

-Drago Malefoy, répondit Harry sans hésiter. À Hermione : as-tu vu des personnes que tu connaissais pendant ton séjour en France et cites-en deux.

-Oui, mon père et ma mère. À Ginny.

-Action.

-Va chercher un balai.

Ginny se leva et courut en prendre un.

-À Fred.

-Action.

-Fais un bisou à Hermione.

Les deux concernés rougirent un peu, se demandant si Ginny avait fait exprès ou si c'était une coïncidence. Fred se leva, s'avança vers Hermione, s'accroupit à côté d'elle et lui fit un léger bisou sur la joue avant de retourner à sa place.

-À George.

-Action.

-Fais une pirouette avec le balai.

George s'exécuta rapidement.

-À Hermione.

-Action aussi.

-Fais un bisou à Harry.

Hermione s'approcha de son meilleur ami et déposa un bisou sur la joue du jeune homme et reprit sa place.

Ginny avait remarqué que le visage de son frère, Fred, était marqué par la jalousie. La jeune rouquine afficha alors un sourire satisfait, qui n'échappa pas aux deux amoureux.

-À Ron.

-Action, pour changer.

-Montre nous "L'abominable homme de la boue", fit Hermione après un instant de réflexion.

Ron se leva, s'approcha de la flaque de boue, fit semblant de trébucher et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Lorsqu'il se releva, ce n'était plus Ron, mais un tas de boue, "L'abominable homme de la boue". George, entre deux énormes fous rires, débarrassa son frère de la boue et ce dernier revint dans le cercle.

-À George.

-Vérité.

-Est-ce que vous avez vendu beaucoup de "Boîtes à Flemme" ?

-Oui, pas mal, répondit-il en jetant un regard à son jumeau. Fred, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité, répondit-il d'un ton censé être assuré, même si c'était tout le contraire.

-Tout à l'heure, commença George avec un sourire machiavélique, tu nous as dit que tu étais amoureux. Qui est la charmante élue ?

Avant de répondre, il regarda subrepticement Hermione qui hocha discrètement de la tête, montrant ainsi qu'elle était prête à montrer leur relation.

-Hermione Granger, dit-il fièrement.

Contre toute attente, les quatre autres n'étaient pas surpris, mais satisfaits que les deux tourtereaux le disent enfin.

-Les enfants ! Le dîner est prêt ! s'époumona Mrs Weasley.

-On arrive ! répondit Ron, affamé comme d'habitude.

Hermione ralentit exprès pour attendre Fred qui allait ranger le balai. Ils firent le trajet main dans la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une fois arrivés au placard à balais, ils s'embrassèrent puis partirent vers le salon où le repas était servi, se tenant toujours la main. Leur relation n'était maintenant plus secrète, même si elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été, les autres occupants du Terrier ayant quelques soupçons.

-J'ai plus faim ! fit Ron en poussant son assiette.

-C'est vraiment étonnant de ta part…

La dernière semaine au Terrier fut rythmée par les matchs de Quidditch disputés par les garçons et les discussions des filles. Régulièrement, Ginny remplaçait Fred, qui partait retrouver Hermione.

-Vous ferez vos sacs ce soir, on s'en va demain matin à 6 heures.

Les sacs furent installés dans la cuisine, les habitants firent de nombreux allers-retours entre la cuisine et les autres pièces, se cognant les uns aux autres régulièrement, les affaires s'éparpillant au sol.

-Le dernier qui se lève est de corvée toute la journée ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley dès que tous les sacs furent fermés.

-Si c'est comme ça, bonne nuit.

Et tous allèrent se coucher pour pouvoir se réveiller tôt le lendemain matin.

_Fin du chapitre 5_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Square Grimmaurd**

-George, mets les sacs dans les chambres, s'il te plaît.

Le rouquin soupira, assassina du regard son jumeau et commença à monter les bagages à l'étage.

Il aurait quand même pu me réveiller, mais non, il a préféré aller voir Hermione. En plus, il s'est couché à une heure du matin en faisant un boucan pas possible… râla intérieurement George.

-Montez dans vos chambres, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, ordonna Mrs Weasley d'un ton mystérieux.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny montèrent dans la chambre des garçons et discutèrent un peu, se demandant pourquoi ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être en bas, avec les autres. Lorsque Harry partit aux toilettes, Fred en profita pour transplaner dans la chambre et dire aux autres de descendre discrètement dans le salon.

Quand le jeune sorcier revint dans la chambre, il fut étonné de la trouver vide. Ayant entendu la voix de Ron en bas, il décida d'aller au salon, voir si ses amis n'y étaient pas. En bas, tout était noir, seule une minuscule bougie éclairait le couloir. Harry trouva le chemin sans le moindre problème, entra dans le salon. Brusquement, des bougies s'allumèrent et des voix commencèrent à chanter "Joyeux anniversaire, Harry !". Ce dernier commença à rougir légèrement, n'étant pas habitué à fêter son anniversaire comme ça. Dès qu'il eut soufflé les bougies, le chandelier qui éclairait habituellement la pièce s'alluma.

Quand le regard d'Harry se posa sur la table, il vit une pile de cadeaux qui semblait l'attendre.

La fête dura toute la journée, le matin avec les Weasley et Hermione, l'après-midi, quelques membres de l'Ordre vinrent se joindre à eux.

Tous les cadeaux reçus correspondaient aux envies du jeune homme à tel point qu'il crut un instant qu'ils avaient "lu" dans ses pensées.

Le soir, allongé dans son lit, Harry se remémora la journée, son plus bel anniversaire depuis sa naissance. Dumbledore, Lupin et Tonks étaient restés jusqu'au dîner pour son plus grand plaisir.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron arriva dans la chambre, alluma et s'assied sur son lit. À son visage, on voyait bien que quelque chose le dérangeait.

-Ça va, Ron ?

-Oui, Harry, grommela Ron en se penchant en avant, la tête appuyée sur ses mains.

-Non, Ron, ça ne va pas, et tu le sais. Ça se voit.

-Bon, t'as gagné, Harry.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

À cet instant, les deux garçons entendirent deux voix dans le couloir, de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Bonne nuit, Hermione.

-Bonne nuit, Fred.

Puis, deux bruits de porte qui se ferment.

Ron paraissait encore plus malheureux.

-C'est Hermione et Fred, c'est ça ?

-Oui, murmura le jeune rouquin.

-Écoute, Ron. Tu ne peux pas les empêcher d'être heureux…

Ron s'écroula allongé sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague.

-Et puis, continua Harry, si tu voulais sortir avec Hermione, fallait lui demander avant ton frère…

Harry se leva, éteignit la lumière et retourna se coucher à tâtons.

La vie dans la maison des Black se déroula tranquillement pendant trois ou quatre jours, les occupants nettoyant la maison, les membres de l'Ordre faisant des réunions secrètes.

Un matin, pendant le petit-déjeuner, quatre hiboux pénétrèrent dans la cuisine et lâchèrent leurs lettres devant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Les lettres venaient de Poudlard, où ils continuaient leurs études.

L'ouverture et la lecture des lettres se fit en silence, puis Molly, n'y tenant plus, demanda :

-Ce sont vos résultats de buse ?

-Oui, maman, répondit Ron avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors ?

-J'ai tous mes buse, sauf la divination.

-Pareil, ajouta Harry.

-Moi, je les ai tous, acheva Hermione.

-Vous prenez quelles matières pour les aspic ?

-Potions, défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, sortilège, botanique, firent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

-Moi, je rajoute l'arithmancie, compléta Hermione.

-Vous avez eu O en potions ? s'étonna George qui venait d'arriver.

-Oui, confirma son frère.

-Les potions, c'est plus facile sans Rogue, fit Harry.

-D'autres nouvelles ? demanda Mr Weasley.

-Oui, je suis préfète, dit Ginny.

-Moi aussi. Maintenant, il y a deux préfets de 5ème année et un de 6ème année par maison et deux préfets-en-chefs, expliqua Hermione.

-Eh bien, _presque_ tout le monde aura été préfet dans la famille, fit Mrs Weasley en regardant les jumeaux.

Molly semblait être sur le point de faire la morale à Fred et George lorsqu'un hibou l'interrompit. L'animal, un magnifique hibou grand duc, vola autour de la pièce, cherchant son destinataire puis se posa devant Hermione, lui tendant la patte pour qu'elle détache l'enveloppe.

Ayant reconnu Apollon, le hibou de Malefoy, elle cacha l'écriture trop reconnaissable du jeune homme et glissa l'enveloppe dans sa poche, se promettant de lire la lettre plus tard, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Apparemment, Harry et Ron savaient également qui était l'expéditeur, ou avaient de gros doutes. Ils lancèrent des regards d'incompréhension à leur amie, mais elle les évita, légèrement gênée. Hermione se leva et monta dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle s'installa sur son lit, s'arrangeant pour que personne ne puisse lire par-dessus son épaule, décacheta délicatement l'enveloppe, sortit un parchemin ainsi que quatre feuilles de papiers et les déplia. Ses amis de France lui écrivaient, les lettres étant transmises par Malefoy.

_Hermy,_

_Alors, ces vacances ? Ça va ? Et les garçons ?_

_Moi, je suis toujours en France, avec les garçons. Tu nous manques._

_Il fait beau en Angleterre ? Ici, c'est le grand soleil, pas la moindre goutte de pluie à l'horizon. On en profite, ça ne va pas durer…_

_Bisous._

_Lyne._

Hermione replia la feuille et la posa sur le lit.

_Hermy,_

_C'est bien tes vacances en Angleterre ?_

_Au volley, Dray gagne toujours (il joue seul), mais avec moins d'avance que quand t'étais avec lui._

_Tu nous manques à tous._

_Manu._

Hermione posa la feuille sur la lettre de Lyne.

_Hermy,_

_Tu t'amuses bien en Angleterre ?_

_La France n'est plus pareille sans toi, tu nous manques._

_Joe._

_P.S. : les longues lettres, c'est pas mon fort._

La lettre rejoignit les deux précédentes.

_Hermy,_

_Ça va, les vacances chez ton ami ? Et l'Angleterre ?_

_On s'amuse moins que quand tu étais là (Dray fait toujours la tête…)._

_Répond-nous vite._

_Ted._

Hermione décida de ranger les lettres dans un coin secret de sa valise afin de descendre retrouver les autres. Elle lirait la lettre de Malefoy ce soir, avant de dormir. Personne ne pourrait la surprendre, sauf peut-être Ginny, ce qui gênerait moins que Harry, Ron ou Fred.

Fred alla vers Hermione dès qu'elle les eut rejoints.

-Sans vouloir être indiscret, qui t'a écrit ?

-Hum… Des… des amis de France!

-Des garçons ? interrogea le jeune homme, une lueur de jalousie brillant dans ses yeux.

-Oui ! En partie.

Voyant le regard de son petit ami, Hermione décida de lui raconter ses vacances, sans donner de noms. Fred parut rassuré dès la fin du récit.

La journée s'écoula lentement, trop lentement pour Hermione quand elle pensait à la lettre de Malefoy, mais trop vite quand elle était avec ses amis, en particulier avec Fred.

Le soir, Hermione profita du moment de répit qu'elle avait pour lire la lettre de Malefoy. Elle s'installa confortablement sur son lit, appuyée contre le mur, l'enveloppe à la main. Elle ne sortit que le parchemin, cacha l'enveloppe sous son matelas et déplia doucement la lettre.

_Hermy,_

_Je sais que j'ai dû te choquer à l'hôtel, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas pu résister. J'attendais ce moment depuis le début de la semaine. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop._

_On attend tous de tes nouvelles, tu nous manques._

_Dray._

Hermione replia machinalement la lettre, la replaça dans l'enveloppe et la remit dans sa valise, loin des regards indiscrets.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte. George se tenait de l'autre côté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, George ?

Cela faisait depuis des années qu'Hermione savait reconnaître les jumeaux au premier coup d'œil, mais maintenant qu'elle sortait avec Fred, elle aurait pu les différencier à plusieurs mètres de distance.

-Dumbledore veut nous parler, il attend à la cuisine.

-OK, j'arrive.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa valise puis suivi le rouquin. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle trouva une chaise libre entre Harry et Fred et s'y assit.

-Bien, commença le vieux directeur en fermant la porte. Comme vous le savez, Voldemort est de retour.

À l'entente de ce nom, tout le monde tressaillit, sauf Harry, habitué à l'entendre.

-C'est pourquoi certaines règles de Poudlard vont changer.

-En quoi cela nous concerne ? interrogea Fred.

Dumbledore, ignorant la question, continua.

-Tout d'abord, il y aura plus de préfets qu'avant. Deux par maison en 5ème année, un par maison en 6ème année et deux préfets-en-chefs en 7ème année. Ensuite, comme les journées à Pré-au-Lard seront plus fréquentes, je demanderais aux commerçants de veiller sur les élèves.

En effet, les jumeaux avaient ouvert un second local à Pré-au-Lard.

-Je compte sur vous tous, dit Dumbledore en regardant ses élèves et les jumeaux, pour faire attention, que ce soit à Poudlard ou à Pré-au-Lard.

Les six jeunes gens hochèrent de la tête, montrant qu'ils avaient bien compris.

-Bien, la réunion est finie, acheva Dumbledore en ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

Le reste du séjour Square Grimmaurd passa assez vite pour les habitants de la maison, trop occupés à nettoyer la maison pour voir le temps passer.

Le départ pour la Roumanie arriva plus tôt que ne le pensaient Hermione et ses amis.

_Fin du chapitre 6_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Retour à Londres**

La nouvelle voiture des Weasley survolait maintenant la Belgique, le séjour en Roumanie, chez Charlie était désormais fini. Mr et Mrs Weasley se rendaient au Chaudron Baveur pour une semaine, juste avant la rentrée à Poudlard de Ron, Ginny, Harry et Hermione. Fred et George avaient transplané dans leurs locaux, Charlie était resté en Roumanie et Bill était parti pour une mission.

Les jeunes sorciers discutaient des dragons qu'ils avaient vus pendant leur visite de la Roumanie, le sujet n'étant pas encore épuisé.

Une fois arrivés, ils montèrent les bagages dans les chambres qu'ils allaient occuper. Les parents de Ron prirent la chambre n°9, les deux garçons la 10, Ginny et Hermione avaient la 11.

Alors qu'Hermione fermait la porte, elle vit un hibou.

Apollon, Malefoy est ici.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de le suivre du regard. L'animal entra dans la chambre voisine, ouverte par un jeune homme blond.

-Malefoy, murmura-t-elle avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme avait reconnu Hermione, ça le troublait. Il n'avait pas pensé la revoir aussi tôt, encore moins dans la chambre voisine au Chaudron Baveur. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux numéros de chambres.

Elle a la 11, moi la 12… Comme à l'hôtel français…

La jeune fille s'installa un moment sur son lit pour réfléchir. Elle redoutait les réactions de Drago quand elle le croiserait, surtout qu'elle sortait avec Fred…

-Hermione, Ginny ! On va au Chemin de Traverse !

-OK, on arrive, fit Ginny en ouvrant la porte aux deux garçons.

Les deux amies saisirent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers le passage secret, suivies de Ron et Harry.

Les quatre adolescents prirent une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, le meilleur glacier qu'ils connaissent. Après, ils flânèrent sur le Chemin, regardant toutes les nouveautés.

Le soir, lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans les chambres, une lettre attendait Hermione, posée sur le lit. Dès qu'elle vit l'écriture, elle s'empressa de la cacher. Elle rejoignit ensuite Harry, Ron et Ginny dans la chambre voisine, ne leur parlant pas de son courrier.

_Hermy,_

_Je sais que tu es au Chaudron Baveur, chambre 11. Moi, j'occupe la 12. Comme à l'hôtel français…_

_Je te donne rendez-vous dans ma chambre le 30 août à 15h, je dois te parler._

_Dray._

Le calendrier informa la jeune fille qu'il restait quatre jours avant ce rendez-vous, qui l'inquiétait un peu. Etre seule dans une chambre avec Drago ne la rassurait pas du tout, même si la chambre était à côté de la sienne.

Le 30 août arriva trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Peu avant 15h, elle retourna au Chaudron Baveur, prétextant ranger ses nouvelles affaires. Harry, Ron et Ginny continuèrent leurs achats, parlant d'Hermione et de son comportement "bizarre" depuis leur arrivée ici.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione essayait de se calmer un peu avant de sortir de sa chambre. À 15h précises, la porte de la chambre 12 s'ouvrit, permettant ainsi à la sorcière de rentrer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

-Ne m'appelle pas Malefoy, mais Drago, d'accord Hermione ?

-OK, M… Drago, soupira la jeune fille, le dernier mot sortant difficilement.

-Assied-toi, voyons, ne reste pas debout !

-Je repose ma question : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te parler, comme je te l'ai déjà dit…

-À quel propos ?

-Est-ce que Hermy et Dray sont toujours amis ?

-Tu me l'as déjà demandé.

-Et alors ?

-Je pense que oui.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme. Hermione, elle, était un peu gênée.

-Dans ce cas-là, appelle-moi Dray…

-D'accord…

Elle fut interrompue.

-Hermione ! appela Harry, dans le couloir.

Heureusement que j'ai fermé la porte de la chambre à clef…

-Fred veut te voir ! Il t'attend au glacier !

-OK ! répondit Hermione, se rapprochant le plus possible du mur, faisant ainsi croire à Harry qu'elle était effectivement dans la 11 et non dans la 12.

Hermione entendit son ami redescendre les escaliers, rassurée.

-Fred ? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua Hermione en sortant de la chambre.

Elle partit rapidement à la terrasse du glacier et s'installa à côté de Fred.

-Tu veux une glace ?

-Oui, à la vanille.

-OK, fit Fred en se levant pour commander les cornets.

Le jeune homme revint quelques instants plus tard, deux glaces à la main. Il en tendit une à la jeune sorcière.

-'Mione, tu viendras me voir au magasin à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Bien sûr, en 6ème année, on peut y aller un week-end sur deux.

Harry, Ron et Ginny les rejoignirent.

-Où est George ? interrogea la jeune rousse.

-Au magasin, il va arriver dans cinq minutes, le temps qu'il ferme.

Les six amis discutèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner arrive, les obligeant à se séparer.

La veille du départ, alors que Ron, Harry et Hermione discutaient dans la chambre des garçons, un hibou frappa à la fenêtre. Les trois adolescents tournèrent la tête en même temps, puis Hermione se précipita vers l'animal. Elle saisit l'enveloppe, regarda furtivement qui lui écrivait puis se dépêcha de la plonger au fond de sa poche.

La jeune fille sortit sans un mot de la pièce, se rendit dans sa chambre et lut rapidement les deux lettres, dont une sur parchemin.

_Hermy,_

_Ta lettre nous a fait plaisir._

_Apparemment, tu as passé de bonnes vacances._

_Nous te souhaitons tous les quatre une bonne rentrée._

_Lyne, Ted, Manu et Joe._

Avec un peu d'appréhension, elle prit le parchemin. Elle savait qu'il venait de Drago, le jeune blond qui occupait la chambre voisine.

_Hermy,_

_Il y aura une réunion de préfets dans le Poudlard Express, à 11h30 précises. Les préfets ne pourront pas quitter le wagon après la réunion._

_Dray._

_P.S. : je sais pour Fred Weasley et toi…_

Elle replia la lettre, remarquant au passage une tache sur l'enveloppe. Apparemment, une larme était tombée dessus…

Hermione partit retrouver ses amis dans leur chambre.

_Fin du chapitre 7_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Le Poudlard Express**

-Dépêchez-vous ! On va rater le train ! s'écria Ron en courant à travers la voie 9 3/4.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny sautèrent dans le train, montèrent leurs bagages et cherchèrent un compartiment libre.

-On a de la chance, il y en a un de libre, fit Ron en poussant une porte.

-Je vous laisse, je dois voir quelqu'un, ajouta Ginny en ressortant presque aussitôt.

Les deux garçons montèrent sans problème leur valise dans les filets, seule Hermione peinait. Harry et Ron lui vinrent en aide, mais ça n'empêcha pas la valise de tomber et de s'ouvrir sur le sol. Ils ramassèrent les affaires éparpillées. Brusquement, Harry s'arrêta, trois enveloppes à la main. Hermione saisit ses lettres. Malheureusement pour elle, Harry et Ron avaient reconnu l'écriture de Drago Malefoy. Ron, le plus impulsif des trois, prit une des lettres des mains d'Hermione et examina l'écriture. Il retourna l'enveloppe pour examiner le nom de l'expéditeur. Après avoir lu le nom, il redonna la lettre à son amie, l'air dégoûté.

-Ne me dis pas que cet imbécile de Malefoy t'écrit ! s'exclama-t-il, en colère.

-Et si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ?

-Mais, tu le détestes autant que moi !

Devant le silence d'Hermione, Ron continua.

-Et puis, pourquoi il t'écrirait !

Le jeune roux semblait être lancé, ça allait être dur de l'arrêter et de lui expliquer. À ce moment-là, Ginny entra dans le compartiment.

-Ron, viens, j'ai un message de maman.

-OK, répondit-il en jetant un regard meurtrier à Hermione.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée (claquée par Ron), Harry se tourna vers son amie.

-Ces lettres, c'était de Malefoy ? interrogea-t-il doucement.

-Oui, fit-elle en hochant de la tête.

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de son ami, elle décida de lui expliquer.

-Je l'ai rencontré en France. Au début, on ne s'est pas reconnu et on a sympathisé. Quand nos amis français nous ont demandé où on allait pour les études, j'ai deviné qu'il était de Poudlard et je l'ai reconnu. Voilà l'histoire…

Harry allait répondre lorsqu'un hibou arriva devant la fenêtre et la tapa du bec. Le sorcier ouvrit la vitre et le fit entrer. La lettre qu'il portait était des parents d'Hermione.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Nous espérons que tu as passé de bonnes vacances avec tes amis. Tes amis français étaient sympas (surtout le blond de l'hôtel…)._

_Passe le bonjour à Harry et Ron de notre part._

_Tes parents._

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir et montra la lettre à Harry.

-Mes parents me voient avec Malefoy…

-C'est lui le blond de l'hôtel ?

-Oui, j'avais la chambre 11 et lui la 12. Le matin, il venait me chercher pour rejoindre nos amis à la plage, le soir il me ramenait, après avoir passé la journée en ville. Du coup, mes parents me voient avec lui…

Les deux adolescents changèrent de sujet et parlèrent encore un moment, avant d'être de nouveau interrompus. Malefoy venait d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment, sans Crabbe et Goyle, cette fois.

-Her… Granger, il y a la réunion qui va commencer.

-J'arrive, fit-elle en lui fermant la porte au nez.

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

-Je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion. Après, je devrais rester dans le compartiment jusqu'à Poudlard. Tu t'occuperas de mes affaires avec Ron et Ginny ?

-Oui, t'inquiètes pas. J'essaierai aussi de calmer Ron.

-Merci Harry.

Hermione lui déposa une légère bise sur la joue et sortit du compartiment. Malefoy l'attendait toujours dans le couloir.

-T'étais pas obligé de m'attendre… remarqua Hermione.

-Je fais ce que je veux quand même ! fit Malefoy, d'un ton faussement indigné.

Après avoir parcouru la moitié du train en silence, la jeune fille vit Ginny dans un compartiment. Elle ouvrit la porte.

-Ginny, il y a une réunion.

-J'arrive, 'Mione.

Malheureusement Ron tourna la tête vers son amie et vit Malefoy qui attendait toujours derrière. Le rouquin semblait vouloir se jeter sur son ennemi, mais Hermione l'interrompit.

-Ron, je crois que Harry veut te parler, il t'attend, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Ginny, enfin prête, sortit du compartiment, suivie d'Hermione, Malefoy toujours derrière elle.

-Ginny, appela Hermione en lui attrapant le bras, c'était vrai que ta mère avait envoyé un message ?

-Non, c'était pour l'éloigner, sinon, il aurait pu continuer pendant des heures.

-Merci. Maintenant, c'est Harry qui va avoir du mal à le calmer.

-C'est vrai qu'il voulait lui parler ?

-À moitié, il m'a dit qu'il essaierai de calmer Ron.

-Au fait, pourquoi il était dans cet état-là ?

-Malefoy m'a envoyé des lettres, elles étaient rangées dans ma valise, mais quand on a essayé de la mettre dans les filets, elle est tombée et le contenu s'est éparpillé. Bien sûr, Harry a ramassé les lettres, je les ai reprises, mais Ron m'en a enlevé une des mains et il a vu le nom de l'expéditeur. Tu connais la suite, il s'est énervé, a commencé à crier et tu es arrivée.

-Et Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Rien de spécial, je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé cet été et il a comprit.

Elles parvinrent enfin au wagon réservé aux préfets, elles et Malefoy étaient les derniers à arriver.

-Bien, maintenant que tous les préfets sont là, nous allons pouvoir commencer la réunion, dit McGonagall en entrant. Comme vous le savez déjà, le directeur a souhaité augmenter le nombre de préfets. Au lieu de huit comme avant, vous serez douze à aider les deux préfets-en-chefs. À partir de maintenant, les visites de Pré-au-Lard seront plus fréquentes. Une tous les deux mois pour les 3ème et 4ème année, une par mois pour les 5ème année, deux par mois pour les 6ème année et une par semaine pour les 7ème année. Bien sûr, ces visites du village sorcier sont un privilège qui pourra être retiré aux élèves et ne sont en aucun cas obligatoires. La sécurité à Pré-au-Lard sera assurée par les commerçants, vous devrez les aider dans cette tâche. Ensuite, nous organiserons un bal par mois. Le premier aura lieu dans deux jours, le directeur vous attendra dans son bureau demain à 18h, sans fautes à ce propos. Pour finir, comme vous devrez régulièrement assurer les rondes de nuit, vous disposerez d'une chambre chacun avec salle de bain et bureau de travail. Pour les préfets de 5ème année, elles sont au 5ème étage, derrière les tableaux représentant le blason de votre maison. Couloir de gauche pour les filles, couloir de droite pour les garçons. Pour les préfets de 6ème année, elles sont au 6ème étage, cachées par un tableau représentant l'emblème de votre maison. Pour les préfets-en-chefs, ce sont des tableaux des fondateurs des maisons. Vous choisirez votre mot de passe ce soir et pourrez le changer quand bon vous semblera.

Quelques dernières précisions plus tard, la réunion était finie.

-Vous devrez rester là jusqu'à la fin du voyage, sauf les préfets de 5ème année qui feront des rondes dans le train. Merci.

Le professeur sortit du compartiment, suivie des huit préfets de 5ème année. Les quatre préfets de 6ème année et les deux préfets-en-chefs entrèrent dans leurs compartiments, les noms étant indiqués sur les portes. Hermione regarda la porte du dernier compartiment et vit :

"Granger Hermione & Malefoy Drago"

Je vais devoir passer tout le trajet avec lui, sans échappatoire… soupira-t-elle.

_Fin du chapitre 8_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Arrivée à Poudlard**

-Salut Hermy, dit Malefoy en entrant, la mine joyeuse.

-Salut… fit-elle, la mine sombre.

-Ça va pas Hermione ?

-Ron est en colère contre moi, à part ça tout va bien…

-Pourquoi est-il en colère contre toi ?

-Il a vu que tu m'avais écrit cet été…

-Aïe !

-Ça, tu peux le dire… fit une voix à l'entrée du compartiment.

Les deux adolescents tournèrent brusquement la tête, se faisant mal au cou.

-Ron, tu ne dois pas venir ici, dit calmement Hermione.

Son ami sembla l'ignorer et entra, rouge de colère. Il allait se jeter sur Malefoy, mais il fut arrêté dans son élan. Hermione l'avait attrapé par le col et le poussait maintenant hors du compartiment.

-Harry ne t'a donc rien dit ?

-Il m'a dit que tu avais vu ce crétin en France, s'exclama le roux en poussant son amie.

Hermione fut plus rapide que lui, le rattrapa par le col et l'emmena hors du wagon, mais il ne semblait pas décolérer.

-Ronald Weasley, calme-toi, fit-elle en lui fermant la porte au nez.

Hermione retourna dans son compartiment et s'installa face à la fenêtre.

-Quelle furie ! s'exclama Malefoy.

Hermione le fusilla un moment du regard et recommença à contempler le paysage qui défilait par la vitre.

Le reste du trajet dans le Poudlard Express fut silencieux dans ce compartiment. Hermione avait toujours les yeux fixés sur la vitre, regardant le paysage sans le voir. Drago, lui, préférait la regarder, sauf quand elle se tournait vers lui. Dans ces cas-là, il détournait les yeux, rosissant très légèrement.

Peu avant l'arrivée, elle partit mettre sa tenue de sorcière dans les toilettes, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde se changer devant Malefoy, qui ne se serait pas gêné pour la regarder. Quand elle revint, le jeune préfet avait tout juste fini de s'habiller, heureusement.

Au moment de monter dans les diligences, Hermione réussit par miracle à repérer Harry et Ron et partit les rejoindre, n'étant pas obligée de partager une diligence avec les autres préfets.

Dès que les diligences eurent démarré, Ron se tourna vers son amie, l'air furieux. Il se leva et se tourna vers Hermione, qu'il dépassait largement, vu qu'elle était assise. Le rouquin espérait ainsi impressionner son amie et l'obliger à lui donner quelques explications, mais c'était mal connaître la jeune fille. Elle se leva à son tour, la dizaine de centimètres d'écart ne la gênant nullement, et leva les yeux vers lui. Ron, qui s'était attendu à une colère de sa part, fut étonné d'entendre sa voix calme.

-Ron, assied-toi et écoute-moi.

Son ton n'avait rien d'autoritaire, mais on sentait tout de suite qu'il valait mieux lui obéir. Le jeune homme s'exécuta, la fixant de ses yeux remplis de fureur et d'incompréhension.

Hermione lui raconta toute l'histoire, oubliant exprès le baiser de Malefoy, depuis leur rencontre en France jusqu'au Poudlard Express. Elle parla jusqu'à l'arrivée au château.

Les élèves se dépêchèrent de rentrer au château, avant d'être trempés par la tempête qui avait éclaté quelques instants auparavant.

La Répartition parut interminable à Ron dont l'estomac criait famine de plus en plus fort. Lorsque Dumbledore se leva et s'adressa aux élèves et aux professeurs :

-Je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire : _Bon appétit !_

Dès que les plats furent remplis, Ron se jeta dessus, mettant de tout dans son assiette, sans regarder.

-Ron, tu vas vraiment manger ça ? s'étonna Seamus, assis à côté de lui.

Le concerné baissa les yeux et vit sa serviette qu'il avait mis dans son assiette dans sa précipitation à la remplir, sans faire attention. Il la retira et commença à dévorer, faisant déborder son assiette, faisant tomber ses couverts au sol et renversant son verre. À la fin du festin, sa place ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'à une table. Légèrement confus, il entreprit de nettoyer un peu, trouvant le moyen de faire tomber la part de tarte de Seamus. Il allait la ramasser quand son voisin le retint.

-Laisse, sinon tu vas encore faire des bêtises…

Ron allait protester quand le directeur se leva, dans l'intention de faire son discours de début d'année.

-Tout d'abord, bienvenue parmi nous pour les nouveaux, et bon retour au château pour les anciens élèves. Comme vous l'avez sûrement constaté, le professeur Lupin est de retour pour assurer les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, après une absence de deux ans.

Les élèves applaudirent chaleureusement leur professeur qui se leva un moment.

-Ensuite, je vais vous rappeler quelques points du règlement et vous donner les nouvelles règles.

Certains élèves se regardèrent, légèrement surpris et inquiets.

-La Forêt Interdite est bien évidemment interdite, le parc l'est également après 9 heures du soir, heure à laquelle tous les élèves doivent être dans leurs dortoirs ou leur salle commune. Ensuite, les visites de Pré-au-Lard seront plus fréquentes. Une tous les deux mois pour les 3ème et 4ème année, une par mois pour les 5ème année, deux par mois pour les 6ème année et une par semaine pour les 7ème année. Ces visites peuvent être interdites aux élèves qui ne respecteront pas le règlement et ne sont absolument pas obligatoires. Lorsque vous partez pour le village sorcier ou lorsque vous en revenez, passez dans le bureau du concierge pour l'indiquer. Cette précaution est nécessaire pour assurer votre sécurité. Tout élève ne la respectant pas sera interdit de visite pour le reste de l'année. Pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse, je peux vous annoncer qu'un bal aura lieu chaque mois. Seuls ceux de début d'année, de Noël et de fin d'année seront ouverts aux 1ère, 2ème et 3ème année, les autres étant réservés aux élèves de la 4ème à la 7ème année. Le premier aura lieu dans trois jours. Et pour finir, les élèves souhaitant faire partie des équipes de Quidditch devront s'adresser aux capitaines. Harry Potter pour Gryffondor, Drago Malefoy pour Serpentard, Cho Chang pour Serdaigle et Ernie Macmillan pour Poufsouffle.

Les élèves les applaudirent bruyamment.

-Bien, sur ce, _Bonne nuit à tous !_

Ce fut bientôt la cohue aux portes de la Grande Salle, les élèves étant tous pressés d'aller se coucher. Les préfets de 5ème année montrèrent le chemin aux nouveaux, ayant un peu de mal à maintenir un peu d'ordre. Ils ne se calmèrent que lorsque Drago Malefoy apparut, craint par tous les élèves, même ceux de 7ème année. Après avoir réussit à sortir dans le couloir, Hermione montra à ses deux amis où était sa chambre, sans leur donner le mot de passe.

Ils se souhaitèrent rapidement bonne nuit et se séparèrent. Hermione réfléchit un instant puis indiqua son mot de passe au tableau :

-_Hippogriffe_.

Le tableau représentant un lion tourna, révélant ainsi une chambre aux couleurs rouge et or. Elle était séparée en deux, la première pièce ressemblait à un petit salon, avec une table basse entourée de fauteuils et coussin, une cheminée chauffant la pièce. La seconde pièce contenait un grand lit à baldaquin, une armoire et un miroir. Elle explora un peu et découvrit une porte qu'elle poussa. Derrière, il y avait une salle de travail, avec deux bureaux, deux chaises et quelques étagères. Un canapé était placé devant la cheminée. Une autre porte s'ouvrant sur une somptueuse salle de bain, avec baignoire, douche, lavabo et grand miroir. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la salle de travail, elle vit une nouvelle porte qui indiquait "Drago Malefoy". Elle devrait donc partager la salle de travail et la salle de bain avec lui. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, attendant le préfet pour choisir le mot de passe de la salle de bain. Un petit mot posé sur l'un des bureaux expliquait que la salle de bain ne s'ouvrait que si le mot de passe était bon et si elle était vide, ce qui la rassura. Malefoy ne pourrait pas la surprendre dans on bain.

Au bout d'un petit moment, la porte de la chambre du Serpentard s'ouvrit et il entra dans la salle commune. Il sembla sur le point de s'affaler sur l'un des fauteuils du coin salon lorsqu'il vit la jeune Gryffondor.

-Tu m'attendais ? interrogea-t-il en s'approchant.

-Oui, il faut qu'on choisisse un mot de passe pour la salle de bain.

-Que penses-tu de "Super Drago" ? proposa-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

-Sûrement pas, répliqua Hermione.

-Bon, bon, d'accord, fit le préfet, faisant semblant d'être vexé.

Les deux adolescents réfléchirent un instant en silence.

-Et "Plume", ça te va ?

-Ok, répondit Hermione en baillant.

Elle se leva, saisit son sac à dos et entra dans la salle de bains.

-Au fait, on prend le même mot de passe pour l'entrée de la salle commune, dit

Hermione avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

_Fin du chapitre 9_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Première journée**

Les emplois du temps furent distribués pendant le petit-déjeuner.

-C'est bien, on a quatre heures de cours le matin et une l'après-midi…

-C'est pas trop chargé, compléta Harry.

-Moi, j'ai Arithmancie en plus l'après-midi, fit Hermione en regardant le sien.

Les trois amis prirent rapidement leur repas puis se dirigèrent vers la salle commune d'Hermione. Ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils et commencèrent à discuter.

-À votre avis, demanda Ron, on pourrait devenir Animagus, comme Lupin, Sirius et le père d'Harry ?

-Ce sera dur et long, mais c'est possible. Je regarderais à la bibliothèque s'ils expliquent comment faire, répondit Hermione. Tu es d'accord, Harry ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Après une longue conversation, Harry rappela à ses amis qu'ils avaient bientôt cours et qu'ils devraient éviter d'être en retard dès le premier cours.

-On a Défense contre les Forces du Mal, dit Ron en regardant l'emploi du temps.

Ils arrivèrent devant la classe avec un peu d'avance. D'autres élèves attendaient déjà, venant des quatre maisons. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent quand le professeur ouvrit la porte. Les adolescents s'installèrent dans la salle de classe.

-Bien, en 6ème et 7ème année, les quatre maisons sont mélangées en fonction des aspic préparés. Cette année, en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, nous ne serons pas nombreux…

Effectivement, seuls quinze élèves avaient choisi cet aspic.

-… ce qui nous permettra de faire un peu plus de pratique que d'habitude.

Pendant le reste des deux heures, Lupin posa des questions aux élèves, faisant ainsi réviser ce qu'ils savaient déjà.

Les deux heures de Sortilèges furent identiques, avec vingt-trois élèves inscrits.

Après le repas, Hermione partit pour son cours d'Arithmancie, laissant Harry et Ron dans le parc. À 15h30, ils partirent pour les cachots, où Rogue les attendait pour le premier cours de Potions.

Hermione entra la dernière dans la classe. Évidemment, Harry et Ron étaient à côté. Elle s'assit à côté de Drago, seule place libre.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est installé, commença Rogue, je vais pouvoir vous donner une information importante.

Il regarda tour à tour les dix élèves assis avec un regard pénétrant.

-Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite connaître les élèves intéressés par des cours d'occlumancie. Cet art permet de fermer son esprit et le pratiquer pourrait être utile par les temps qui courent…

Il parlait bien sûr du retour de Lord Voldemort.

Quelques explications plus tard, Rogue demanda :

-Alors, qui est intéressé ?

Malefoy leva la main pour poser une question.

-Professeur ?

-Oui, Mr Malefoy ?

-Qui assurera ces cours ?

-Moi-même. Qui s'inscrit ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent.

-Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Drago Malefoy, marmonna le professeur en écrivant les noms. Personne d'autre ? Parfait, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Pendant tout le cours, Harry sentait que le professeur ne lui pardonnait pas de continuer les cours de Potions, sans lesquels le jeune homme ne pourrait pas devenir Auror, selon ses rêves.

À la fin de l'heure, les trois amis étaient contents de sortir des cachots, sans devoirs à faire, pour le moment… Leur journée de cours étant finie, ils partirent s'installer dans le parc, à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par un hibou, celui de Malefoy…

_Rendez-vous à 18h chez le directeur à propos du premier bal…_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il avait juste le temps d'y aller.

-J'ai une réunion, je vous retrouve au dîner.

-OK, à tout à l'heure !

Elle s'éloigna rapidement. Quand elle arriva devant le bureau, les autres préfets attendaient déjà.

-Tu as reçu le mot ? demanda le préfet de Serpentard.

-Oui, je l'ai reçu juste à temps.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

-Merci, murmura la jeune fille.

Le directeur arriva et ouvrit la porte du bureau. Lorsque tous les préfets furent installés, il commença.

-Comme vous le savez déjà, un bal sera organisé dimanche, c'est-à-dire dans deux jours. Pour faciliter la préparation, je vais vous répartir les tâches.

Les préfets acquiescèrent, montrant qu'ils avaient compris.

-Les préfets de 5ème année vont décorer la salle. Les préfets de 6ème année de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle surveilleront les élèves pendant la journée. Les deux autres préfets de 6ème année choisiront un thème pour le repas et les préfets-en-chefs contacteront un groupe pour animer la soirée.

Il donna un morceau de parchemin aux deux préfets-en-chefs.

-Voici les groupes de musique que j'ai présélectionnés.

Le directeur se leva.

-Bien, la réunion est terminée.

Les adolescents sortirent de la pièce en discutant. Hermione marcha un moment dans le château, perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était devant sa chambre. Elle donna le mot de passe et entra. Après s'être un peu reposée sur son lit, la jeune rouge et or alla s'installer sur le canapé de la salle commune.

Sa réflexion fut arrêtée par un souffle chaud.

-Hermy… chuchota une voix.

-T'as des idées pour le bal, Drago ?

-T'es pas possible toi ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Tu ne penses qu'à bosser !

Les deux jeunes gens explosèrent de rire.

-La gastronomie française, ça te va ?

-Si ça te fait plaisir, Hermy. Mais, pourquoi ça ?

-En souvenir des vacances en France…

Le jeune vert et argent sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur le cou de la Gryffondor.

-C'est l'heure du dîner, fit-il en se redressant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle et y entrèrent en même temps. Le Serpentard partit à la table totalement à droite, la Gryffondor celle d'à côté. Elle fit exprès de lui tourner le dos, se mettant face à Harry et Ron.

-Alors, 'Mione, la préparation du bal, ça avance ?

-Oui, moi j'ai déjà fait ma part.

-Déjà ? s'étonnèrent les deux garçons.

-Oui, avec Malefoy on devait choisir un thème pour le repas.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Ça, je ne peux pas vous le dire.

Dès que son assiette fut vidée, Hermione se leva.

-Je vais à la bibliothèque, rejoignez-moi devant ma chambre dans un quart d'heure.

-Pourquoi ?

-À propos de ce que Ron a dit ce matin.

Apparemment, ils se souvenaient tous les deux de la discussion sur les animagus.

La jeune sorcière se rendit rapidement à la bibliothèque, chercha le rayon des métamorphoses, trouva un livre sur les animagus et l'emprunta à Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire.

Lorsque la rouge et or arriva devant sa chambre, Harry et Ron étaient déjà là.

-_Hippogriffe_, dit Hermione au tableau.

Les trois amis entrèrent et s'installèrent dans le coin salon, devant la cheminée. La jeune brune ouvrit le livre et le feuilleta un moment, s'arrêtant sur le chapitre qui s'intitulait "_Comment devenir Animagus_". Après l'avoir lu en détail, elle se tourna vers ses deux amis.

-Je pense qu'on devrait y arriver. Après tout, on a eu E ou O en métamorphose aux buse… On pourrait commencer mardi, avant la défense, on a plus de deux heures de libres.

-OK.

Ils discutèrent un moment avant de se rendre compte que le couvre-feu était passé. Heureusement, Harry avait eu la bonne idée d'amener sa carte du Maraudeur.

Dès que le tableau se fut refermé sur ses amis, Hermione prit ses affaires pour prendre une douche. Coup de chance, la salle de bains était libre, la jeune fille décida d'en profiter. Par contre, la chance pouvant tourner, lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, avec une nuisette assez courte, Malefoy attendait. Vu comme il la regardait, la tenue de nuit de la préfète ne lui déplaisait pas… Un peu gênée, Hermione entra dans la chambre, les joues légèrement rosies. La chance n'étant décidément pas de son côté, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié sa trousse de toilette dans la salle de bains. Râlant un peu, elle retourna dans la salle d'eau. Comme pour en rajouter encore un peu plus, le jeune préfet était en train de se laver les dents, en caleçon. Étant donné qu'il n'avait pas fermé la porte, Hermione put rentrer, ce que semblait avoir prévu le jeune blond. La préfète, rougissant un peu, saisit sa trousse et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce, préférant éviter que Malefoy remarque sa gêne, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Quand elle se coucha, Hermione pensait encore au préfet, et elle devait avouer qu'il était plutôt pas mal… Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.

De son côté, Drago voyait encore la préfète avec sa nuisette, les joues devenant rouges quand elle l'avait vu en caleçon à la salle de bains. Il y pensait encore quand il sombra dans le sommeil.

_Fin du chapitre 10_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Quand l'amour s'en mêle**

-Suivant ! s'écria Harry d'une voix un peu lasse.

Depuis presque deux heures, il faisait les essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Il devait trouver deux batteurs (les anciens ayant démissionné) et deux poursuiveurs (il ne restait que Katie).

Le suivant était en fait une suivante, Ginny Weasley. Comme l'année d'avant elle avait occupé le poste d'attrapeuse, désormais repris par Harry, elle devait participer aux essais.

La jeune sorcière réussit sept buts sur dix essais, un exploit par rapport au niveau actuel du gardien, Ron.

Après Ginny, il restait encore Parvati et Lavande, qui furent presque aussi bonnes que Ginny, avec six buts.

-Les résultats seront affichés ce soir dans la salle commune. Les batteurs maintenant.

Il se tourna vers le second groupe, où tous postulaient pour les deux places de batteurs.

À midi, aussi crevés l'un que l'autre, Harry et Ron partirent prendre une douche avant d'aller manger.

L'après-midi, les deux amis firent plusieurs parties d'échec version sorcier. Plusieurs fois, ils essayèrent de convaincre Hermione de jouer, mais elle refusait de participer à un jeu "barbare", comme elle leur avait répété de nombreuses fois.

Quand le soleil chauffa un peu moins, Ginny vint les rejoindre.

-Vous voulez vous baigner dans le lac ?

-Moi, je veux bien, répondit la Gryffondor en se levant.

Les deux garçons s'interrogèrent du regard puis partirent pour leur dortoir.

Dix minutes plus tard, les quatre rouge et or nageaient tranquillement, bientôt imités par de nombreux élèves de toutes les maisons et de tous les âges.

Par contre, quand Malefoy décida de nager lui aussi, le lac se vida, seuls quelques Serpentard, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient restés dans l'eau.

Si le lac paraissait vide, la plage, elle, s'était rempli de jeunes sorcières prétendant bronzer, même si en fait, elles étaient là pour admirer le jeune Serpentard, craint de presque tout le monde.

Le jeune blond ne remarqua même pas que la plupart des jeunes sorcières présentes ne le quittait pas des yeux, n'en ayant que pour une certaine Gryffondor, préfète comme lui et partageant une salle commune avec lui.

Le jeune homme ne cessait de faire quelques prouesses, voulant ainsi séduire Hermione. Malheureusement, celle-ci le regardait à peine.

Au bout d'un moment, un groupe de Gryffondor de 6ème année vint rejoindre Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Parmi eux, il y avait Parvati, Lavande, Neville, Dean et Seamus. Les jeunes rouge et or se répartirent en deux équipes pour faire une bataille d'eau.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner sonna, le résultat était toujours à égalité. Après s'être rapidement changés, les baigneurs et les bronzeurs, enfin les bronzeuses, partirent manger dans la Grande Salle.

-Alors, Harry, tu prends qui dans l'équipe ? demanda pour la énième fois Ron.

Son ami resta silencieux, griffonnant sur un bout de parchemin, raturant, réfléchissant, consultant ses notes, gribouillant autre chose, et ainsi de suite. Après une demi-heure d'intense réflexion devant la cheminée d'Hermione, il se tourna vers Ron, qui attendait toujours impatiemment la réponse.

-L'attrapeur, ce sera moi.

-Ça, je le sais.

-Le gardien, ce sera toi.

-Mais encore… Tous ça, je le sais déjà, râla Ron sous l'œil amusé de son ami.

-Les poursuiveurs seront Katie Bell…

-Elle l'était déjà l'année dernière, continue, s'impatienta le rouquin.

Ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Hermione alla ouvrir et appela :

-Harry ! Y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler !

-J'arrive ! répondit ce dernier, trop content de faire mariner le Gryffondor.

En se levant, Harry prit soin de mettre la liste dans sa poche, hors de portée de vue de Ron, et sortit de la pièce.

-Hermione, t'aurais pas pu dire à cette personne d'attendre ? s'exaspéra Ron lorsque son amie revint s'installer devant la cheminée de son salon.

-Eh bien… Non.

Les deux rouge et or regardèrent silencieusement les flammes danser.

-'Mione ! Tu peux m'ouvrir ?

-Oui, Harry, j'arrive.

Lorsque le jeune homme se fut installé pour la seconde fois devant le feu, il annonça à Ron :

-L'attrapeur, ce sera moi. Le gardien, ce sera toi. Les poursuiveurs seront Katie Bell…

-Et ensuite ?

-Donc Katie Bell en remplaçante, comme elle l'a demandé…

-Il faut donc trois poursuiveurs, le coupa Ron.

Il était impatient de savoir qui serait dans l'équipe, mais il n'arrêtait pas d'interrompre son ami.

-Les poursuiveurs seront en fait des poursuiveuses.

-C'est qui ?

-Ginny Weasley… Parvati Patil… et Lavande Brown.

-Et les batteurs ?

Hermione, ayant entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte, se leva et poussa le tableau.

-Ron !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, 'Mione ?

-Quelqu'un pour toi !

-J'arrive !

Il s'absenta un petit quart d'heure.

-Alors, Harry, qui sont les batteurs ?

-Les batteurs seront Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan.

-OK. Bon, je vais me coucher, annonça Ron en se levant.

Hermione et Harry le regardèrent un moment étonné puis le laissèrent partir.

-'Mione, tout à l'heure, qui était venu voir Ron ?

-Ça, c'est à lui de te le dire… répondit mystérieusement Hermione.

Harry se leva, prétextant une grosse fatigue, et sortit de la chambre. Les deux garçons avaient beau prétendre aller se coucher, Hermione savait que ce n'était pas leur intention.

Elle fut tirée de sa torpeur par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.

-J'arrive Ginny, répondit Hermione d'une voix pâteuse.

-Alors, 'Mione, fit la rouquine en s'affalant devant le feu, elles sont venues ?

-Oui.

-Et alors ?

-Tu peux deviner où sont les garçons s'ils ne sont pas là…

-Sûrement cachés quelques part dans le parc, ou dans un coin de la salle commune… ou encore dans un couloir.

-Gagné. Au fait, toi avec Dean, ça va toujours ?

-Oui, à peu près.

Elles discutèrent encore un long moment, puis Ginny se dirigea vers la porte. Hermione poussa le tableau et vit un couple passer. Le garçon avait les cheveux très ébouriffés, ça ne pouvait être qu'Harry avec Parvati. Ils venaient à peine de disparaître dans un escalier qu'un autre couple fit son apparition. Le jeune homme était sûrement Ron, d'après la chevelure rousse, avec Padma.

Hermione et Ginny patientèrent un moment, puis la rouquine se rendit dans son dortoir.

La tête un peu ailleurs, la rouge et or partit prendre sa douche et en sortant, elle fit exprès d'oublier sa trousse de toilette, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Enfin, si, elle savait, mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Peut-être parce qu'elle sortait toujours avec Fred, qu'elle devait revoir le lendemain. Ou alors, parce que c'est un Serpentard, son ennemi depuis toujours, bien que ce ne soit plus vraiment un ennemi depuis les vacances en France. Pendant cette merveilleuse semaine, ils avaient appris à se connaître, découvrant ainsi ce qui se cachait au fond du cœur de l'autre. Elle s'était sentie attirée par lui dès la première fois où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui, pendant un petit-déjeuner à l'hôtel. Certes, elle n'avait pas reconnu sa voix, plus grave qu'auparavant, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que c'était lui, sans pouvoir l'expliquer.

Hermione posa ses affaires sur son lit puis retourna dans la salle de bains. Comme la veille, le vert et argent se lavait les dents en caleçon, semblant attendre la visite de la préfète, dans sa petite nuisette.

Le jeune blond regarda la Gryffondor sortir de la pièce. Lorsque la porte se referma, il soupira. Pendant un moment, avant d'entrer dans la salle de bains en fait, il avait cru que la préfète n'oublierait plus sa trousse de toilette, mais elle avait recommencé, exprès selon lui. Au fond de lui-même, il espérait qu'elle continuerait cet "oubli" jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Mais, pourquoi appréciait-il cette intrusion dans la salle de bain alors qu'il était en caleçon ? Il se le demandait encore. Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec le séjour en France ? Là-bas, il avait découvert une autre Hermione, la vraie. Pas celle qui étudiait, qui travaillait et qui lisait sans cesse, mais celle qui vivait au fond de son cœur.

Pendant la nuit, chacun des deux préfets rêvaient de l'autre, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher…

_Fin du chapitre 11_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Préparation des filles**

Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche, le jour du premier bal. Déjà, ça fait trois jours qu'on est à Poudlard, demain les cours reprennent, mais personne n'y pense. Ce soir, on fait la fête, des plus jeunes aux plus âgés, on dansera une bonne partie de la nuit. Il est encore tôt, mais la Grande Salle est déjà pleine à craquer. En observant bien, on s'aperçoit qu'il n'y a que des filles, les garçons sont toujours au fond de leur lit. Dès le repas fini, les sorcières partent s'enfermer dans leur dortoir, elles y passeront presque toute la journée, ne sortant que pour le déjeuner et, bien sûr, pour le bal. Dans les chambres des filles, il y a beaucoup d'agitation. Elles essaient de nombreuses robes, si on essaie de les compter, on y est encore demain. Dès qu'une robe leur plaît beaucoup, elles passent à la coiffure et au maquillage. N'étant jamais contentes, elles défont tout, changent de tenue de bal et c'est reparti… Après avoir vidé leur garde-robe, elles s'adressent aux copines. Il est impossible de s'entendre, tellement il y a de bruit. Les jeunes filles demandent l'avis des copines, se prêtent des robes, des jupes, du maquillage et plein d'autres choses plus ou moins utiles. Les couloirs ne sont jamais vides, il y a un va-et-vient incessant entre les chambres, les bras chargés de tenues, à elles, ou aux copines, peu importe. Les portes s'ouvrent toutes les trente secondes, on se cherche, on s'appelle, on se croise, on se cogne, les affaires s'éparpillent sur le sol et, surtout, on stresse.

Finalement, quelques unes partent pour la Salle sur Demande où elles peuvent se retrouver entre les différentes maisons. Seuls les Serpentard n'y vont pas, restant entre elles. La pièce déborde des affaires des sorcières, on s'y enferme des heures, on discute, on se change, on se coiffe, on se maquille et on défait tout pour recommencer.

À l'heure du repas, la question de la tenue de bal n'est toujours pas élucidée, celle du maquillage ou de la coiffure encore moins.

Discrètement, Hermione demanda à Parvati :

-Tu as trouvé une tenue pour le bal ?

-Non, c'est la cata, la grosse catastrophe, gémit-elle.

-Viens dans ma chambre cet après-midi. Si tu vois les filles, dis leur de venir si elles veulent.

-Merci Hermione, tu vas nous sauver.

Le reste du repas fut silencieux, les seuls occupants, ou plutôt les seules occupantes, tentant de résoudre leur problème, le tournant et le retournant dans tous les sens, mais la solution n'apparaissait toujours pas.

Dès que les assiettes furent vides, les adolescentes retournèrent dans leur dortoir, ignorant les garçons.

Lorsque Hermione arriva devant sa chambre, ses huit amies l'y attendaient déjà, les bras chargés de robes et de sacs tellement remplis qu'ils menaçaient de craquer.

Les trois Serdaigle, Padma, Mandy et Lisa, les deux Poufsouffles, Hannah et Susan, et les quatre Gryffondor, Parvati, Lavande, Ginny et Hermione étalèrent toutes leurs affaires dans le salon de la préfète. La pièce paraissait maintenant bien petite…

-Bon, on va s'habiller chacune notre tour. Parvati, c'est par toi qu'on va commencer. Tu y vas avec Harry, c'est ça ?

-Oui, confirma la jeune fille.

Hermione fit apparaître un mannequin qui ressemblait énormément à Parvati. La jeune préfète ajouta une robe, la modifiant à coups de baguette magique, selon les souhaits de Parvati et les conseils des autres. Dès que la tenue fut choisie, Parvati enfila la robe et laissa ses amies la coiffer et la maquiller. Une fois la transformation finie, elle était méconnaissable. La jeune Gryffondor portait une longue robe rose vif très moulante du cou aux hanches, étant ensuite fluide, voltigeant à chaque mouvement de l'adolescente. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tressés, quelques fils d'or y étaient mêlés, des bracelets scintillants à ses poignets. Finalement, Parvati avait choisi la même tenue que pour le bal de noël, deux ans plus tôt où elle avait aussi été avec Harry. Cependant, ses épaules étant découvertes, elle avait ajouté un châle blanc. Le léger maquillage la rendait encore plus jolie qu'avant, accentuant délicatement ses yeux et sa bouche.

Mandy avait préféré une robe bleu nuit, tout aussi moulante, un châle noir couvrait ses épaules, ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en chignon, le maquillage mettait en valeur ses yeux bleus. La jeune sorcière était très contente du résultat.

Lisa était vêtue d'une robe noire, très légère et fluide, un châle rouge était posé sur ses épaules, ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés sur la nuque et légèrement maquillée, ses amies la complimentaient.

Le bal débuterait une heure plus tard, seule Hermione n'était pas prête, n'ayant toujours pas choisi sa tenue.

La jeune Gryffondor allait encore modifier la robe du mannequin lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Granger !

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

-T'as du courrier, répondit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe.

-Merci, fit Hermione en refermant la porte au nez du jeune homme.

La rouge et or retourna vers ses amies en lisant la lettre.

-Ça va Hermy ? demanda Ginny en regardant son amie.

Celle-ci s'installa sur le coussin en soupirant.

-C'est Fred qui m'a écrit.

-Et alors ? s'inquiéta Lavande. Ça va pas avec lui ?

-Si, si, ça va, mais… commença l'adolescente.

-Mais quoi ? s'impatienta Parvati.

-Mais il est tellement jaloux qu'il veut un compte rendu détaillé du bal…

Les jeunes sorcières explosèrent de rire.

Le trajet jusqu'au hall, point de rendez-vous avec les garçons, se fit silencieusement, les filles stressant trop pour parler.

_Fin du chapitre 12_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Du côté des garçons**

Lorsque Harry entra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle était presque vide, bien que la matinée ait commencé il y a un bon moment. Les rares personnes qui mangeaient n'étaient que des sorciers, les filles ayant complètement disparu de la circulation.

Ron le rejoignit rapidement, l'air encore endormi.

-T'as rien remarqué ? lui demanda Harry quand le rouquin fut assis.

-Non, répondit le rouquin d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Il y a aucune fille dans la Grande Salle.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigle, l'air bien plus réveillé que quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Tu ne sais pas où elles sont ?

-Non, avoua Harry.

Le jeune Weasley était maintenant tellement agité qu'il renversa une bonne partie de son repas sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ron ? demanda Seamus en bâillant.

-Il n'a pas encore vu Padma, répondit Harry. En plus, il n'y a aucune fille dans la Grande Salle.

-Quoi ? s'alarma Dean. Mais, elles… elles…

-Eh oui, ça veut aussi dire que Ginny n'est pas là.

Sur les trois garçons qui sortaient avec une fille, Harry était le seul à ne pas s'inquiéter de leur absence. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il montrait… En réalité, il se posait plein de questions, cherchant le pourquoi de leur absence, un petit indice qui aurait pu l'expliquer, mais il ne trouva rien.

Pour que les trois Gryffondor pensent à autre chose, Seamus leur proposa une baignade dans le lac pour profiter du beau ciel bleu et du soleil qui chauffait.

Avant de monter dans le dortoir, ils passèrent par la table des Serdaigle et celle des Poufsouffle pour proposer à leurs amis de venir avec eux, ce qu'ils acceptèrent sans hésiter.

À peine vingt minutes plus tard, les neuf adolescents étaient dans l'eau du lac, se poursuivant, s'éclaboussant, se coulant… Ayant beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser, ils se baignèrent ainsi pendant presque deux heures, ils ne sortirent de l'eau que pour le déjeuner.

Une fois de plus, les seules personnes qui mangeaient lorsqu'ils arrivèrent étaient des garçons, quand miracle… les filles arrivèrent. Elles entrèrent toutes en même temps, ou presque, et s'installèrent à leur table, le plus loin possible des garçons qu'elles connaissaient.

Évidemment, les adolescents s'inquiétèrent. Certains essayèrent de leur parler, mais elles s'éloignèrent en silence, sans les regarder.

Si les préfets espéraient pouvoir parler aux filles pendant la décoration de la pièce, ils se trompaient. En effet, les préfètes s'étaient arrangées pour que seuls les garçons s'en occupent, ayant expliqué au directeur qu'il leur fallait du temps pour se préparer, ce que Dumbledore comprenait bien qu'il fut étonné du temps nécessaire pour se changer.

L'après-midi, Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Anthony, Justin et Terry retournèrent au lac, laissant Ernie décorer la Salle avec les autres préfets.

Les huit sorciers passèrent encore du temps dans l'eau chaude du lac, puis ils décidèrent de s'allonger sur le sable, séchant au soleil.

-Au fait, vous allez au bal avec qui ? demanda Terry. Moi, avec Lisa.

-Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? s'inquiéta Anthony.

-Je sais pourquoi les filles ne sont pas là ! Je viens de comprendre !

-Comprendre quoi ?

-Mais, elles se préparent pour le bal, bien sûr, expliqua le Gryffondor.

-Et il leur faut tant de temps pour ça ?

-Bah, apparemment.

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu, vous y allez avec qui ? fit Terry, un jeune Serdaigle.

-Anthony avec Mandy, Ernie avec Hannah, moi avec Susan, commença Justin.

-Harry avec Parvati, Ron avec Padma, Dean avec Ginny, Seamus avec Hermione et moi avec Lavande.

Environ une heure avec le repas, les jeunes sorciers partirent dans leur dortoir pour se préparer.

Terry était en smoking gris foncé avec une chemise jaune pâle et une cravate noire rayée de bleu, sa chevelure brune était ramenée vers la gauche, à l'exception de quelques cheveux plaqués à droite.

Ernie était vêtu d'un smoking gris clair accompagné d'une chemise bleu clair et d'un nœud papillon blanc. Il avait utilisé du gel pour faire quelques pics avec ses cheveux brun clair, comme d'habitude.

Anthony avait préféré un smoking bleu foncé, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ramenés vers l'avant, faisant ainsi une frange.

Ron avait choisi une tenue un peu colorée : un smoking noir avec une chemise rouge et une cravate jaune, les couleurs de Gryffondor, sa maison. Le jeune homme s'était aidé du gel pour donner l'impression que ses cheveux roux étaient décoiffés.

Environ un quart d'heure avant le début du dîner, Coquecigrue entra dans la Salle sur Demande, voletant au-dessus des neuf garçons. D'un geste vif, Ron attrapa le petit hibou et le fit sortir de la pièce. Il déplia le petit billet et le lut à voix haute.

_Rendez-vous dans le hall d'entrée._

-Elles ne nous ont donc pas complètement oublié, fit Dean, quelque peu rassuré.

-Pourquoi elles nous auraient oubliés ? s'étonna Justin.

-Je sais pas, elles n'ont pas voulu nous voir ni nous parler aujourd'hui, expliqua le rouge et or.

Dès qu'ils furent tous prêts, les amis partirent pour le hall. Pendant le trajet, ils discutèrent et se racontèrent des blagues, essayant ainsi de se détendre. C'était le premier bal de l'année et aucun d'eux ne voulait le rater. Ils voulaient être le plus parfait possible, si bien qu'ils stressaient énormément.

_Fin du chapitre 13_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : C'est la fête**

Au moment où Harry et ses amis descendaient l'escalier de droite, toujours aussi bruyamment, les filles arrivaient en face, descendant le second escalier, silencieusement. Aucun des adolescents n'osait lever les yeux vers les autres.

Ils se rejoignirent au pied des escaliers et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle deux par deux, seuls Harry, Parvati, Ron, Padma, Dean et Ginny traînaient un peu. Lorsqu'ils finirent par entrer, ils virent que leurs amis avaient choisi une table avec une douzaine de places. Un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux leur indiqua que trois tables de deux places étaient libres. Ils s'y dirigèrent et s'installèrent.

Dean n'arrivait pas quitter des yeux sa petite amie, Ginny. Cette dernière portait une longue robe bleu foncé, très moulante avec de fines bretelles et un grand décolleté. Un léger châle de la même couleur, décoré de fils d'or, lui couvrait les épaules. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient coiffés en chignon, quelques mèches s'en échappaient avec élégance. Un léger maquillage mettait en valeur ses yeux marron.

Quant à elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son cavalier. Il était vêtu d'un smoking gris foncé, avec une chemise gris clair et une cravate blanche, ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés comme d'habitude, sans gel, avec une raie à droite.

De son côté, Ron ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de sa cavalière. Padma portait une robe verte, longue et fluide, maintenue par un tour de cou qui lui découvrait les épaules et faisait un dos nu. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tressés en couronne, décorés par une fleur blanche. Aux yeux de Ron, son maquillage la rendait encore plus jolie.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent installés, Dumbledore se leva pour faire un discours.

-Ce soir, c'est le premier bal de l'année. J'espère que nous commencerons ainsi une merveilleuse année…

Le silence du directeur était compris de tous les sorciers présents, il parlait du retour de Voldemort.

-Exceptionnellement, ce bal sera ouvert à toutes les années. Il commencera à la fin du repas et finira à minuit.

Les élèves les plus jeunes furent contents de savoir qu'ils pourraient participer au bal jusqu'à la fin.

-Je n'ai plus que deux mots à vous dire : _Bonne soirée !_

Tous les élèves et les professeurs applaudirent le directeur. Ce dernier frappa une fois des mains et les plats se remplirent de succulents mets.

Du coin de l'œil, Neville détailla les tenues des jeunes sorcières assises à sa table.

Lavande, sa cavalière, portait une robe couleur lavande, vaporeuse avec un décolleté, elle lui allait à ravir. Un châle beige couvrait élégamment ses épaules, ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés en une haute queue, décorés par une fleur couleur lavande avec un cœur beige, assortie à sa tenue. Un léger maquillage mettait en valeur ses yeux marron.

Susan était vêtue d'une robe verte, moulante, asymétrique. Sur la seule bretelle, une fleur rouge avait été accrochée. Ses cheveux roux étaient lâchés, formant de jolies boucles, un maquillage léger accentuait le vert de ses yeux.

Neville portait un smoking noir, une chemise bleu pâle et un nœud papillon bleu foncé, ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés de manière naturelle, sans gel.

Seamus, assis à côté de lui, avait préféré un smoking gris foncé, avec une chemise gris clair et une cravate blanche, le gel faisait tenir ses cheveux bruns avec une raie à gauche.

Justin, au bout de la table, portait un smoking rayé de noir et gris foncé, avec une chemise bleu pâle et une cravate rayée de noir et de bleu foncé.

Hannah, assise en face d'Ernie, avait revêtu une robe rouge, très moulante avec de fines bretelles, ses cheveux noirs formaient de jolies boucles sur ses épaules, couvertes par un châle noir.

Comme l'avaient choisi Drago et Hermione, le repas était typiquement français. D'après ce que l'on voyait, les plats étaient très appréciés par les jeunes sorciers anglais dont la plupart découvraient cette gastronomie.

Au centre de la salle, un groupe de musique jouait de douces musiques, très romantiques, au plus grand bonheur des couples.

Au bout d'une heure, le petit festin était fini. Peu à peu, les adolescents se levèrent et discutèrent en groupe. Lorsque tout le monde fut levé, Dumbledore remplaça les tables par une estrade de danse. Le groupe se plaça au fond de la Grande Salle.

Avant que les musiciens ne commencent à jouer, le directeur prit la parole :

-Je vais demander à nos préfets d'ouvrir le bal.

Ernie et Padma s'avancèrent, Ron observant le préfet, surveillant ses moindres gestes, suivis de Ginny et Colin, suivi du regard par Dean, prêt à intervenir puis les autres préfets. Drago et Hermione étaient les derniers à entrer sur la piste de danse.

Comme par hasard, le premier morceau était un slow. Ron et Dean semblaient prêts à tuer Ernie et Colin qui dansaient avec leurs petites amies, ouvrant le bal avec les autres préfets. Si Fred avait été là, Drago serait déjà mort tellement le rouquin est jaloux, en plus de la haine qu'il porte au Serpentard.

Dès les premières notes de musique, Drago posa ses mains sur les hanches de la préfète, qui passa ses bras derrière la nuque du jeune homme, leurs corps se rapprochèrent, ils étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre. Les deux adolescents dansaient tranquillement, comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie.

Drago portait un smoking noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire, ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés comme tous les jours, sans gel, le jeune homme n'ayant aucune envie de changer de coiffure.

Hermione, elle, était vêtue d'une longue robe bleue nuit très moulante jusqu'à la taille, puis très vaporeuse, elle voletait à chacun des mouvements de la jeune fille. Sa robe était sans bretelles, très décolletée. Des fleurs bleues étaient brodées sur sa robe, d'autres fleurs de fils dorés décoraient son corset. Un ruban rouge décorait le haut de celui-ci, formant une fleur sur le côté gauche. Elle portait un châle noir décoré de fils dorés. Une fleur blanche était piquée dans son chignon dont quelques mèches s'échappaient très élégamment. Un léger maquillage mettait en valeur son visage.

Dès que le préfet l'avait vue, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir, la trouvant bien plus belle dans sa tenue de bal.

Au fur et à mesure, la piste se remplissait, Parvati et Harry dansaient un peu plus loin.

Le jeune homme portait un smoking noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge, il n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à coiffer ses cheveux, mais est-ce que cela posait vraiment un problème ?

Encore un peu plus loin, on voyait Pansy prête à se jeter sur Hermione pour reprendre _son_ Drago.

Les deux préfets dansaient toujours, Drago serrant la rouge et or dans ses bras, il ne semblait plus vouloir la lâcher. Pendant le slow, le temps semblait s'être arrêté afin de laisser les deux préfets en profiter, profiter de cette danse, la seule qu'ils pourraient partager ce soir-là. Doucement, Hermione posa sa tête sur le torse de son cavalier et ce dernier posa la sienne sur celle d'Hermione. Les deux adolescents dansaient, ne pensant à rien.

Lorsque le morceau prit fin, les deux jeunes sorciers avaient du mal à se séparer, ce qu'ils firent à contrecœur. Pansy vint immédiatement accaparer le préfet, l'éloignant le plus possible de la Gryffondor. Seamus arriva ensuite et invita Hermione à danser, Ron alla chercher Padma et Dean rejoignit Ginny. Tous les couples dansèrent, changeant de temps en temps de partenaire, le temps d'une danse. Mais la plupart du temps, ils gardaient le même cavalier. Le groupe joua de nombreux slows et quelques valses, puis d'autres morceaux qui bougeaient plus.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Hermione et Drago se rapprochaient en dansant, se décalant peu à peu, Pansy et Seamus ne semblaient pas s'en apercevoir, heureusement pour les deux préfets.

Peu avant minuit, le groupe s'arrêta de jouer, laissant ainsi le directeur s'adresser à ses élèves.

-Le bal va bientôt finir, nous allons demander aux préfets de le clôturer.

Intérieurement, Hermione et Drago crièrent de joie. Ce dernier vint l'inviter à danser, n'ayant pas le choix, Pansy et Seamus les laissèrent faire, plus loin, Dean et Ron bouillonnaient, frustrés de ne pas pouvoir danser avec leur petite amie, obligés de la laisser danser avec un autre.

Lorsque les préfets furent tous arrivés sur la piste de danse, le groupe commença un nouveau slow. Comme quelques heures auparavant, Hermione et Drago se rapprochèrent, les mains du préfet posées sur les hanches de sa cavalière, les bras de celle-ci passés derrière sa nuque, ils se collèrent de nouveau. Sans la moindre hésitation, la préfète appuya sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme, puis celui-ci posa sa tête sur celle de sa partenaire. Une nouvelle fois, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, laissant les adolescents profiter de cette deuxième danse que le directeur leur offrait, sans le savoir.

Les deux sorciers dansaient tranquillement, ne s'occupant pas de ceux qui les entouraient, peu importe ce que pouvait penser Pansy, devenue franchement hystérique. La danse sembla durer une éternité, mais elle devait finir, malheureusement.

Finalement, la dernière note de musique s'envola. Les couples se défirent à contrecœur pour la plupart. Peu à peu, la Grande Salle se vida, seuls les garçons dont la cavalière était de la même maison avaient le plaisir de la raccompagner jusqu'au dortoir, profitant jusqu'au bout de cette soirée inoubliable. Cette année promettait d'être merveilleuse.

Les cachots et les chambres des préfets n'étant pas dans la même direction, Pansy du se résigner à quitter Drago dans le hall d'entrée. De son côté, Seamus retourna seul dans son dortoir, situé à l'opposé de la chambre de sa cavalière. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, le vert et argent proposa à la Gryffondor de la raccompagner à sa chambre, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Un sourire radieux illumina le visage du blond. Apparemment, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

Il hésita quelques instants, puis Drago saisit la main de la rouge et or. Le trajet fut silencieux, les adolescents profitant de ce moment d'intimité, loin du regard des autres.

Une fois arrivés devant le tableau cachant la chambre d'Hermione, ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent un moment, perdus dans les yeux de l'autre. Finalement, le préfet serra la jeune fille dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, aucun des deux n'osant briser ce moment unique. Ils durent malheureusement se résigner à se séparer. Les deux jeunes sorciers se firent la bise et Hermione entra dans sa chambre.

Ah ! Qu'il est charmant !

Puis elle prit ses affaires et alla prendre sa douche. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans le bac de douche quand elle entendit la voix du Serpentard :

-T'as fini dans combien de temps ? Y'a URGENCE !

-T'inquiète pas ! J'ai fini dans cinq minutes !

-C'EST VRAIMENT URGENT !

La rouge et or s'enveloppa dans sa serviette et alla ouvrir la porte.

-Dépêche-toi, je vais prendre ma douche.

Et elle retourna dans le bac de douche, prenant bien soin de fermer le rideau.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les toilettes soient dans la même pièce que la douche ?

Dommage qu'il y ait un rideau…

HEY ! Il est en… caleçon ! se dit Hermione.

-Dépêche-toi ! J'ai pas tout le temps ! dit Hermione à travers le rideau.

-T'as qu'à continuer à te laver !

-Et puis quoi encore ? Bon, je sors de la douche, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Elle s'enveloppa une nouvelle fois dans sa serviette, sortit de la douche, saisit ses affaires et retourna dans sa chambre. Drago était maintenant seul dans la salle de bain.

Dommage… pensa le vert et argent.

Il décida de prendre une douche froide pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits.

Hermione n'ayant pas fermé la porte de la salle de bains, elle pu y entrer malgré la sécurité et sans donner le mot de passe. Un bruit d'eau lui indiqua que le jeune homme prenait sa douche. En se lavant les dents, la rouge et or fit du bruit exprès, prévenant ainsi qu'elle était là.

Ah, elle est revenue dans la salle de bain, pensa Drago avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Manque de bol pour lui, quand il sortit de la douche, il vit Hermione sortir de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, elle avait remis sa nuisette qu'il aimait tant.

_Fin du chapitre 14_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petite pause pub !

Eh oui, je vais me faire un peu de pub, ça vous dérange ?

Lisez C'était l'hiver si vous aimez les histoires tristes. Voldemort est mort, malheureusement Harry, Ron et beaucoup d'autres le sont également. Il ne reste qu'Hermione, recueillie dans un hôpital Moldu (OS, rating K, écrit sur une chanson).

Lisez Gros délire (sérieux s'abstenir) spécial fou rire si vous avez envie de rire, c'est une parodie de la bataille finale qui se transforme en une série de gags (OS, rating K+).

Lisez Gryffondor vs Serpentard, après Poudlard (rating M, je vous préviens) si vous voulez de la romance, de l'humour. À Serpentard, on a Harry Potter, Ron Wesley, Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. À Gryffondor, on a Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley (ici sœur jumelle de Ron), Lavande Brown, Parvati et Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode. Mettez quatorze sorciers qui se détestent ensemble, agitez le tout et voici ce que ça donne. (fic rating M, je le répète).

Lisez Histoire d'horreur si vous voulez trembler, frissonner en écoutant une histoire du cru de Fred et George, venus à Poudlard fêter Halloween. Fini par un fou rire, j'adore cette histoire (OS, rating K+).

Lisez Laissez-moi si vous voulez connaître les pensées d'un ancien Serpentard devenu Mangemort, enfermé à Azkaban. Il attend son jugement qui le condamnera probablement au baiser du Détraqueur, mais chez les sorciers, tout peut arriver. Et puis, qui est cette ombre qui sillonne les couloirs de la prison, faisant hurler les prisonniers ? (OS, rating K, écrit sur une chanson).

Lisez Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas si vous voulez les aventures de nos personnages préférés pendant leur sixième année (ne prend aucun compte du tome 6, paru pendant l'écriture de cette fic). Voldemort rôde encore, Hermione se rapproche de Drago lors de ses vacances, mais le Serpentard sera-t-il accepté ? (fic, rating K+).

Lisez Lettre de désespoir si vous avez une boîte de mouchoirs sous la main. C'est un Serpentard qui écrit une lettre d'adieu, racontant sa sixième et sa septième année, s'adressant à ses amis, s'il en a déjà réellement eu (OS, rating K+).

Lisez Lis dans mes yeux si vous aimez le couple James/Lily, avec l'humour de James (puisque c'est lui qui raconte). Il aime s'amuser avec Sirius et Remus, il aime embêter Rogue mais, surtout, il aime Lily et tente de la séduire (OS, rating K, écrit sur une chanson).

Lisez Mourir par amour si vous voulez pleurer. Pansy écrit un journal intime pendant sa septième et dernière année, racontant sa vie de Sang-pur où son père veut la forcer à se marier avec Drago Malefoy. (OS, rating K+).

Lisez Que tu reviennes si vous êtes fans du couple Harry/Ginny. Harry s'est battu en duel contre Voldemort, il l'a tué et a ensuite disparu. Trois ans plus tard, Ginny ne s'en est toujours pas remise, elle espère encore son retour (OS, rating K, écrit sur une chanson).

Lisez Seuls à deux si vous n'êtes pas homophobes, le couple principal étant Harry/Drago. L'histoire se déroule pendant leur septième année, les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochent peu à peu, mais ne s'en rendent pas vraiment compte (fic, rating K+).

Voilà, j'ai fini ma petite pub. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour écrire rapidement la suite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laissez-moi des reviews, please !

lilly.malefoy


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Sentiments confus**

Une fois installée devant son feu, Hermione repensa à sa matinée. Elle l'avait passée avec Fred, à Pré-au-Lard. Au début, il y avait eu un silence gêné, ne s'étant pas vu pendant trois jours, puis ils s'étaient détendus. Comme c'était à prévoir, le jeune homme avait fait une crise de jalousie en apprenant qu'Hermione partageait une salle commune avec Malefoy. Rien de ce qu'avait pu dire sa petite amie ne l'avait calmé. Il ne s'était arrêté de râler que lorsqu'ils avaient changé de sujet. C'était leur première dispute, et sûrement pas la dernière, surtout quand la rouge et or lui raconterait le bal. À ce moment-là, il faudrait craindre le pire.

De son côté, Fred fulminait toujours. Il ne supportait pas de laisser Hermione seule, surtout si elle devait partager une salle commune avec Malefoy, le Serpentard qu'il détestait le plus. Même George, qui avait passé l'après-midi à essayé de le calmer, avait abandonné, espérant que la colère passerait.

Cette dispute avait laissé un petit froid entre les deux amoureux, mais ils parviendront sûrement à passer ce cap sans problèmes.

Son feu étant sur le point de s'éteindre, Hermione décida de s'asseoir devant celui de la salle commune, sur le canapé. Une fois assise, elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

Elle pensait encore à Drago, réfléchissant sur ce qui s'était passé durant le bal. Elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle avait apprécié les deux slows qu'ils avaient dansés ensemble, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. D'ailleurs, qui aurait pensé pouvoir passer de bons moments avec une personne qu'on déteste depuis des années ?

Hermione était toujours les yeux perdus dans le vague, dirigés vers les flammes quand Drago sortit de sa douche. En allant ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à elle, aux deux slows qu'ils avaient dansés et qu'il avait tant appréciés. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il passerait de bons moments avec une Gryffondor, il ne l'aurait jamais cru, encore moins si c'était Hermione. Pourtant, c'est bien avec elle qu'il a passé les meilleurs moments du bal, la première et la dernière danse.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il sortit de sa chambre. Dès qu'il fut dans la pièce commune, son regard se posa sur une silhouette à moitié endormie devant le feu, assise sur le canapé. Le Serpentard s'en approcha. Il s'arrêta derrière la Gryffondor, les mains sur le dossier, regardant les cheveux bruns aux reflets dorés. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, elle regardant le feu, lui regardant les cheveux de la préfète…

Hermione, qui s'était assoupie, se réveilla brusquement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et fut étonnée de ce qu'elle découvrit. Elle se serait attendue à tout, sauf à cela. Elle était toujours sur le canapé, devant le feu qui chauffait la salle commune, mais il y avait maintenant Drago assis à côté d'elle, la tenant dans ses bras. Il était profondément endormi, un sourire de bonheur illuminait son visage. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était trois heures du matin. Ils avaient dormi comme ça pendant plus de deux heures… Elle voulut se lever pour aller dans son lit, mais elle ne put se résigner à le réveiller. Finalement, elle resta là et sombra dans le sommeil, serrée dans les bras de Drago.

Les deux adolescents dormirent ainsi pendant le reste de la nuit, chauffés par les flammes, serrés dans les bras de l'autre, assis sur le canapé. Cette nuit-là fut un vrai bonheur pour les deux jeunes gens, aucun des deux n'avait passé de meilleure nuit de toute leur vie, profitant de celle-ci au maximum, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde que le jour se lève. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, le soleil se leva et les réveilla doucement avec ses doux rayons. Les deux préfets ouvrirent les yeux en même temps, se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, sans savoir pourquoi.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se levèrent et retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives afin de se préparer pour les cours de la journée. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient prêts.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Hermione partit rejoindre Harry et Ron. Ginny arriva bientôt et s'installa à côté de la Gryffondor.

-Alors, Ginny, c'était bien le bal ?

-Oui, oui.

-Je parie que les deux danses que tu as le moins aimé, c'étaient la première et la dernière.

-Comment t'as deviné ?

-Les préfets ouvraient et clôturaient le bal, tu devais donc danser avec Colin plutôt qu'avec Dean.

-Et toi, c'était avec qui ?

-Malefoy. Comme par hasard, c'étaient des slows…

Elles discutèrent encore un moment puis Ginny se perdit dans ses pensées, silencieuse. Elle pensait au bal, à Dean son petit ami depuis presque trois mois. La soirée s'était très bien passée, ils n'avaient fait que danser, parler et… s'embrasser. La jeune fille se sentait vraiment bien avec lui, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru au début, un peu difficile, de leur relation.

Peu à peu, la salle se remplit. Dean prit la place à côté de Ginny et Parvati à côté de Harry. Padma, étant à Serdaigle, ne put rejoindre Ron, se contentant d'aller le voir avant de manger.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de sortilège, ayant deux heures de cours avec Flitwick.

Le cours fut tranquille, le professeur leur faisant réviser tout ce qu'ils avaient appris.

Parvati en profita pour rêvasser. Ses pensées se tournaient évidemment sur Harry, assis juste derrière elle. Elle avait passé une merveilleuse soirée avec lui et ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir suivi le conseil de Ginny, aller le voir. Ce qui lui avait également fait plaisir, c'était que le jeune homme l'avait sélectionnée pour l'équipe de Quidditch.

Les deux heures passèrent rapidement. Après une demi-heure de pause, les élèves se dirigèrent vers la classe du professeur McGonagall pour deux heures de métamorphose.

Pendant la première heure, ils révisèrent tout ce qu'ils connaissaient. La deuxième fut consacrée à la théorie de la métamorphose humaine, qu'ils commenceraient cette année.

L'après-midi, alors qu'Hermione était à son cours d'arithmancie, Harry, Ron, Parvati et Padma sortirent dans le parc, au bord du lac. Ils s'allongèrent sur l'herbe, se chauffant au soleil. Somnolant, ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Heureusement, Hermione vint les chercher pour le cours de botanique.

Les élèves rejoignirent le professeur Chourave à la serre n°1.

Durant toute l'heure, les élèves suivirent à peine, sauf Hermione comme d'habitude, étant plus attirés par le soleil extérieur.

Il faisait encore beau et chaud lorsque les cours furent fini, les élèves partirent chercher leurs maillots de bain et sautèrent joyeusement dans l'eau.

Finalement, laissant les garçons nager, les filles s'installèrent au soleil pour bronzer et discuter.

-Alors, Padma, c'était comment, ce bal avec Ron ? interrogea Ginny.

-Très bien, soupira la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'œil au rouquin.

Ce dernier s'en rendit compte, la regarda et rougit.

Padma resta silencieuse, et réfléchit. Ce bal était beaucoup plus réussi que celui qui avait eu lieu deux ans plus tôt, bien qu'elle ait été au bal avec Ron, cette fois encore. Après le bal, le jeune homme l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à sa chambre de préfète. La Serdaigle l'avait même invité à venir dans son salon avant d'aller se coucher, prolongeant ainsi la soirée et retardant le moment où ils devraient se quitter. Ron était resté jusqu'à trois heures du matin, après avoir longtemps discuté avec sa petite amie. Lorsque le Gryffondor était parti, la bleue et bronze s'était sentie vide, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose, quelque chose qui s'appelait Ronald Weasley. La jeune fille ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien qu'avec lui…

Pendant que la Serdaigle rêvassait, ses amies continuaient à discuter.

-Et toi, Ginny, tu t'es bien amusée avec Dean ?

-Oui, oui, ça va très bien.

La rouquine leva la tête et croisa le regard du Gryffondor. Elle rougit légèrement et baissa la tête.

Elle s'était effectivement bien amusée avec Dean, son petit ami. Elle s'entendait très bien avec lui, elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle doutait sur ses sentiments, moins elle était sûre de l'aimer. Sur toutes ses relations avec des garçons, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui la bloquait, un déclic qui ne s'était pas encore fait. Chaque fois qu'elle regardait les baigneurs, elle sentait bien que ses sentiments étaient très confus. Quand elle voyait Dean, elle était sûre de l'aimer, qu'elle voulait encore sortir avec lui. Quand elle voyait Ron, elle se disait que c'était un frère idéal, qui pensait beaucoup à son bonheur, l'éloignant de presque tous les garçons de Poudlard. Quand elle voyait Drago, dans le groupe des Serpentard, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver beau, séduisant. Dans ces moment-là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un sentiment de trahison. Après tout, c'est le pire ennemi de son frère, d'Harry et d'Hermione, fils de Mangemort… Le vert et argent avait une réputation de Dom Juan dans Poudlard, on le voyait rarement deux fois de suite avec la même fille, sauf Pansy, c'est la seule avec qui il restait longtemps. Et enfin, quand elle voyait Harry, son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine. Lui, elle l'aimait depuis toujours. Maintenant, elle sortait avec d'autres garçons, il y avait eu Mickaël, Dean et d'autres… Mais, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle sortait avec d'autres garçons pour oublier Harry, l'amour impossible, mais le jeune homme venait régulièrement hanter ses nuits…

-Et toi, Parvati, c'était bien le bal avec Harry ?

-Bien sûr, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? s'exclama la rouge et or, faussement indignée.

Grâce aux précieux conseils de Ginny, elle s'était jetée à l'eau et avait été voir le jeune homme, quelques jours plus tôt. À son plus grand soulagement, Harry avait tout de suite accepté et ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble. Le bal de la veille s'était mieux passé que celui de la quatrième année, mais ça ne pouvait pas être pire, ça ne pouvait que mieux se passer. Plus elle regardait son petit ami, plus elle le trouvait beau, gentil… Maintenant, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir été le voir. Elle se souvenait même qu'une fois arrivée devant la chambre d'Hermione, elle avait failli faire demi-tour. Heureusement pour elle, Hermione avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dès le début, devinant également qu'elle venait voir Harry. Elle n'avait pas eu un mot à dire, sauf devant Harry. Elle soupçonnait même Ginny d'avoir prévenu son amie.

-Et toi, Hermione, avec Seamus ?

-Ça allait bien, répondit celle-ci.

Ses amies n'ajoutèrent rien, sachant qu'elle sortait avec Fred et qu'elle n'avait été au bal avec Seamus qu'en amie, Fred ayant arrêté ses études un an plus tôt, au milieu de la dernière année.

-Si on faisait quelques "action ou vérité" ? proposa Ginny.

Hermione regarda Ginny, la soupçonnant d'avoir une idée derrière la tête. Pendant l'été, quand elle l'avait proposé, c'était pour obliger Fred et elle à se déclarer devant les autres. D'ailleurs, George l'y avait aidée, sachant également quelle relation son frère et Hermione entretenaient depuis peu.

Finalement, elle accepta après un court moment d'hésitation, n'ayant rien à cacher.

-Bien, Padma, tu commences, fit Ginny.

-Parvati, dit-elle en se tournant vers sa jumelle, aimes-tu Harry ?

Elle avait choisi "vérité", mais le regrettait un peu… La jeune Gryffondor rosit, mais elle rougit complètement en voyant que Harry la regardait, comme s'il avait entendu la question. Les joues encore rouges, elle acquiesça.

-Ginny, depuis quand tu sors avec Dean ?

-Presque trois mois, répondit celle-ci.

Se tournant vers Hermione, elle lui demanda :

-Action ou vérité, Hermy ?

Au sourire de son amie, la jeune sorcière se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, ne sachant que choisir.

-Vérité, répondit Hermione, avalant difficilement sa salive.

La rouquine eut un furtif sourire machiavélique.

-Raconte nous ta soirée après le bal.

Ginny n'aurait pas pu trouver pire comme question…

-Je choisis le joker.

-OK, tu as le choix entre répondre à ta vérité, donner ta réponse à Fred et…

La rouge et or faisait durer exprès, sachant que le choix serait difficile pour son amie, mais elle n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation…

-Et… Nous dire quelle a été la danse que tu as préférée pendant le bal.

Le choix était très difficile. Elle élimina la dernière proposition, ne voulant pas avouer que c'était l'un des slows avec Drago, puis la deuxième, ne voulant pas dire à son petit ami, très jaloux, qu'elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit avec Drago, dormant sur le canapé.

-Finalement, je vais prendre ma vérité.

Ginny sembla un peu déçue, mais elle ne le montra pas.

-Eh bien… commença Hermione, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour cacher ses sentiments.

-On va t'aider en te posant des questions, si tu veux, proposa Parvati.

Hermione accepta.

-Es-tu retournée seule à ta chambre ? interrogea Ginny.

En la regardant, Hermione devina que son amie avait quelques soupçons qu'elle souhaitait confirmer.

-Non, je n'y suis pas retournée seule.

-Qui t'a raccompagnée ? Seamus est directement retourné au dortoir, s'étonna Parvati.

-C'est Drago, répondit la préfète, les joues en feu.

Elle avait murmuré le prénom, mais ses trois amies l'avaient très bien entendue.

Il fallut presque une heure de questions pour qu'Hermione avoue tout, sauf le fait que Drago dormait aussi sur le canapé, la tenant dans ses bras.

De leur côté, les garçons étaient sortis de l'eau, épuisés, et discutaient en se séchant.

Rapidement, Harry décrocha de la discussion, son regard ayant croisé celui de sa petite amie. Il réfléchissait. Un peu plus tôt, quand il avait croisé son regard, elle avait baissé les yeux en rougissant. Le jeune homme s'était demandé pourquoi, c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Il se sentait vraiment bien avec elle. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait bien avec une fille, à part Hermione, depuis la petite histoire avec Cho. Il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde d'avoir accepté de sortir avec elle quand elle était venue le voir. Que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas l'avait rassuré, mais il lui avait semblé que répondre "oui" à une question comme celle-ci était aussi dur que de poser la question, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais fait. Depuis ce soir, il passait toutes ses soirées avec elle et le plus de temps possible entre les cours, sans négliger Ron et Hermione pour autant, ce qui était difficile.

À côté de lui, Ron était muet comme une carpe, ses yeux ne quittant pas le coin de soleil où quatre filles étaient installées. C'étaient sa sœur, sa meilleure amie, sa petite amie et la sœur jumelle de cette dernière. Le jeune homme aurait payé cher pour savoir de quoi elles parlaient. De garçons probablement, comme presque toutes les filles, mais il voulait surtout savoir de qui elles parlaient et ce qu'elles en disaient. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elles ne parlaient pas d'un certain Serpentard…

En effet, on pouvait voir Drago un peu plus loin. Il se baignait encore et accomplissait quelques prouesses, comme chaque fois qu'il y avait des filles pas loin. Régulièrement, il se tournait vers elles, voulant ainsi savoir si elles le regardaient, l'admiraient.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait terminé son récit.

-Ginny, que choisis-tu entre action et vérité ? interrogea la préfète.

-Vérité.

La voix de la jeune fille semblait assurée, mais on voyait à ses yeux et à son visage que la jeune Weasley était tout sauf assurée. Elle savait que son amie voudrait prendre sa revanche.

-Quel est le garçon que tu trouves le plus beau, sincèrement ?

Hermione avait bien insisté sur le dernier mot.

Ginny hésita un moment, ses yeux se baladèrent sur les quelques baigneurs qui restaient, puis sur les garçons qui se séchaient et qui discutaient au bord du lac. Elle savait qu'elle serait obligée de dire la vérité, Hermione n'étant pas dupe.

Sa réponse fut un murmure parfaitement audible. Ses trois amies avaient entendu, mais elles ne semblaient pas surprises. Après tout, à Poudlard, de nombreuses filles avant elle l'avait trouvé beau… C'était devenu un Dom Juan, un tombeur. Drago était le plus grand séducteur que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu. Depuis la rentrée, trois jours plus tôt, on l'avait déjà vu avec deux filles différentes, en plus de Pansy.

Au cours du dîner, les filles et les garçons mangeaient ensemble, discutant, se racontant les derniers potins de l'école de sorcellerie.

_Fin du chapitre 15_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : L'amour est un sentiment qui ne se contrôle pas**

Hermione était silencieuse. Elle venait de voir un certain préfet blond entrer dans la Grande Salle, accompagné d'une fille. Mais cette fille n'était ni Pansy ni l'une de ses deux premières conquêtes de l'année, c'était la troisième fille à être tombée dans le piège du jeune homme, un record. Trois filles en trois jours, c'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait ça… Ces filles devaient vraiment être stupide pour tomber dans les pièges du jeune blond.

Hermione allait se replonger dans son repas quand quelque chose l'intrigua, un petit détail… Elle observa un peu plus, espérant se tromper, mais non, c'était bien ça, elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Elle recommença à manger, réfléchissant à ce mystère qui s'offrait à elle. Elle voulait le percer et ferait tout pour ça, et elle tentera le soir même, sachant déjà comment commencer. Elle prit tout son temps pour manger, élaborant un plan dans sa tête, le mettant au point, le perfectionnant. Lorsqu'elle sortit de table, elle était prête à l'action.

La jeune rouge et or souhaita une bonne nuit à ses amis et partit se coucher, enfin, dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivée, elle saisit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, où elle prit une douche rapide. En sortant, elle laissa volontairement sa trousse de toilette et retourna dans son salon. Dès qu'elle fut installée devant le feu, elle réfléchit, se remémorant tous ses "indices".

Quand Drago était entré dans la Grande Salle avec sa dernière conquête, la tête du jeune homme l'avait frappée. Il avait eu l'air légèrement dégoûté en regardant celle qui l'accompagnait. Par contre, cette expression était restée très discrète et Hermione devait être l'une des rares personnes, si ce n'est la seule, à l'avoir remarqué. D'ailleurs, la Gryffondor soupçonnait le blond de l'avoir fait exprès, pour qu'elle puisse percer un secret, il lui suggérait quelque chose, et la jeune sorcière pensait savoir ce que c'était mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net, et pas plus tard que le soir même.

Avant de sortir de sa chambre, la jeune fille prit soin de mettre sa robe de chambre, descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et s'arrêta juste devant. Entendant un léger bruit d'eau et voyant la porte entrouverte, elle entra, comme les soirs précédents.

Dans la pièce, il y avait Drago, se lavant toujours les dents en caleçon, comme s'il ne savait rien faire d'autre. Hermione traversa la pièce, prit sa trousse de toilette, l'ouvrit et commença à fouiller dedans, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Elle trouva sa brosse à cheveux sur le lavabo, juste devant le préfet. La Gryffondor se dirigea sans la moindre hésitation vers le lavabo, attrapa sa brosse et retourna la ranger dans sa trousse de toilette, qu'elle prit avant de sortir de la salle de bains.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle posa sa trousse et s'enfonça dans son lit. Son esprit était maintenant entièrement occupé par sa réflexion, ses indices et… le jeune préfet.

Tout à l'heure, quand il l'avait vue dans sa robe de chambre, Hermione avait remarqué son air déçu, elle n'avait pas que la nuisette habituelle. Ensuite, il l'avait suivie du regard, un regard qu'elle avait rarement vu chez lui. Les rares fois qu'elle avait vu ces lueurs briller dans ses yeux, c'était cet été, les rares fois où ils étaient tous les deux et pendant les deux slows du bal. Ces éclats, elle les connaissait, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de les voir dans les yeux d'un Serpentard, encore moins quand c'était un ennemi et qu'il s'appelait Drago Malefoy. Enfin, maintenant, Drago n'est plus vraiment son ennemi, les sentiments de la jeune fille envers le préfet restaient confus, comme deux mois auparavant quand elle l'avait vu en France, là où elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir. Ne sachant pas que c'était lui, le jeune homme avait changé, Hermione avait montré son vrai côté, pas celui de l'élève modèle, qui ne pense qu'à lire, étudier, travailler… Lorsqu'elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée, elle se sentait toujours perdue dans l'océan de ses sentiments.

Dans sa chambre, Drago ne dormait toujours pas. Il réfléchissait encore, tournant et retournant ses pensées dans tous les sens, sans savoir par quel bout les prendre.

La préfète l'avait troublé, tout à l'heure dans la salle de bains. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait déjà découvert son secret, un secret qu'il avait espéré pouvoir garder plus longtemps pour lui-même, le temps d'être sûr… Mais elle l'avait percé et il devrait faire avec. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un découvrir un secret aussi vite, avec si peu d'indices, il en avait laissé si peu… Espérant que peu à peu, elle comprendrait, quand elle serait prête, mais pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt. Hermione savait que s'il était déjà "sorti" avec trois filles en trois jours, c'était pour la rendre jalouse, espérant ainsi pouvoir sortir avec elle, un jour, peut-être… Elle avait déjà su décoder les petits indices, les quelques détails… Le soir même, quand il était entré dans la Grande Salle, il avait affiché un léger air dégoûté, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'est sûrement à ce moment-là qu'Hermione avait commencé à avoir des soupçons, il avait remarqué qu'elle l'avait observé et qu'après elle était restée silencieuse, réfléchissant sûrement.

Quand Drago s'effondra dans son lit, il était sûr que la préfète connaissait son petit secret.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, Drago continuant à draguer et à sortir avec de nombreuses filles, jamais plus de trois jours, pour essayer rendre Hermione jalouse, même si ça ne semblait pas marcher. Pour le provoquer, la jeune fille n'oubliait plus sa trousse de toilette et ne retournait plus dans la salle commune en nuisette, pour le plus grand désespoir du jeune homme.

De leur côté, Harry et Ron étaient très heureux avec leurs petites amies, Parvati et Padma Patil, deux sœurs jumelles. Ginny sortait toujours avec Dean, même si la situation semblait être un peu tendue entre eux. Une dispute pouvait éclater à tous moments, mais ils se réconciliaient toujours moins d'une heure plus tard, Harry poussant son ami à aller la voir, et Hermione incitant la rouquine à aller parler avec le Gryffondor.

Ce matin-là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Elle regarda son réveil et grogna. Qui pouvait bien la déranger un samedi matin à 8h alors qu'il n'y avait aucun cours ? Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. C'était Ginny, l'air un peu énervé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ginny ? demanda la préfète en faisant entrer son amie dans le salon.

À la tête de la Gryffondor, elle compris.

-Tu t'es encore disputée avec Dean ?

La rouquine hocha la tête.

-Que s'est-il passé cette fois ?

-C'est parce que je lui ai dit que j'irai à Pré-au-Lard demain, et qu'il n'a pas envie de venir.

Devant le regard interrogatif de la rouge et or, elle continua.

-Il n'a pas supporté quand je lui ai dit que j'avais envie de passer la journée avec Fred et George, je ne les ai pas vus depuis la rentrée. Il y aura aussi Bill et Charlie.

-Je comprends, fit Hermione en réfléchissant. Je pense quand même que tu devrais aller le voir pour lui expliquer, il a eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

Hermione mit un quart d'heure pour persuader son amie d'aller voir le Gryffondor pour lui parler.

Dans le dortoir des garçons, Dean était retourné énervé sur son lit et avait tiré les rideaux tellement fort qu'il les avait déchirés. Il poussa un juron et répara les rideaux. Malheureusement, le bruit avait réveillé Harry et Ron. Seamus et Neville dormaient toujours, imperturbables.

-Toi, tu t'es encore disputé avec Ginny, fit Harry en bâillant.

-T'as tout compris, râla Dean.

Ron se leva et ouvrit le rideau, découvrant ainsi le jeune homme allongé sur son lit, d'une humeur massacrante.

-Dis nous ce qui s'est passé, dit Harry en s'asseyant à côté du lui.

Ron se mit de l'autre côté de Dean.

Ce dernier leur expliqua le pourquoi de cette énième dispute. Ginny voulait passer son dimanche à Pré-au-Lard, et lui n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, préférant profiter du soleil encore présent pour se baigner dans le lac.

-Dean, en fait, si Ginny veut aller à Pré-au-Lard, c'est qu'on va y retrouver nos frères et ils ont quelque chose d'important à nous dire… à propos de… Percy.

Il y eu un court silence, que Harry s'empressa de briser.

-Dean, je crois que tu devrais…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le rouge et or était déjà sorti de la chambre.

Le jeune rouge et or sortit rapidement du dortoir des garçons, traversa la salle commune de Gryffondor et parcourut rapidement les couloirs. Alors qu'il courait à moitié dans un couloir du quatrième étage, il se cogna à quelqu'un, atterrissant par terre. Il se releva difficilement, le sol lui ayant fait mal, et aida l'autre personne à se relever.

Il ne la reconnut que lorsqu'elle fut debout, c'était Ginny. Les deux adolescents ouvrirent la bouche en même temps.

-Je suis dés… commencèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils ne purent aller plus loin, saisis d'un fou rire. Dès que ce dernier fut calmé, ils tentèrent une nouvelle fois de parler.

-Je voulais m'ex…

Une fois de plus, ils éclatèrent de rire, ils avaient parlé en même temps, disant exactement la même chose.

Ils se réconcilièrent très rapidement et passèrent la journée ensemble. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient contents qu'ils se soient réconciliés aussi rapidement. D'habitude, il leur fallait un peu plus de temps, mais toujours moins d'une heure. Leurs disputes se finissaient généralement de cette façon, avec un fou rire.

Le soir, Ginny tournait en rond dans sa chambre.

Ils sont en retard.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.

Harry, Ron et leurs camarades de chambre entrèrent, suivis d'Anthony, Ernie, Terry et Justin. Derrière eux, Padma, Parvati, Lavande, Lisa, Mandy, Hannah et Susan pénétrèrent dans le salon de la préfète. Il ne manquait plus qu'Hermione pour que le groupe d'amis soit au complet, mais personne ne semblait se soucier de son absence. En fait, ça leur semblait tout à fait normal, prévu.

-Alors, fit Ginny dès que tout le monde fut installé, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour son anniversaire ?

-C'est quel jour déjà ?

-Lundi, elle aura seize ans.

Les dix-sept adolescents passèrent toute la soirée à organiser une fête d'anniversaire inoubliable pour leur amie.

Lorsque ses amis partirent, il était plus de neuf heures du soir, le couvre-feu était passé. Aucun des jeunes ne s'en soucia, n'ayant en tête que la soirée du lundi. Sur la carte du Maraudeur, Harry surveillait Hermione pour être sûr qu'elle ne croiserait personne du groupe.

Elle n'était pas censée être au courant, mais elle n'avait pas bougée de sa salle commune de toute la soirée. N'ayant pas regardé toute la pièce, le jeune homme ignorait qu'elle était avec Drago, assis plus loin et qu'ils parlaient tranquillement, se comportant comme des amis d'enfance et non comme des personnes qui s'étaient détestées cinq ans durant.

-Au fait, Hermy, c'est quand ton anniversaire ?

La sorcière parue surprise de la question, mais elle y répondit.

-Le 19 septembre, c'est lundi.

-Moi aussi, s'étonna le préfet.

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment, puis Hermione partit se coucher.

Une fois dans leur lit, les deux préfets réfléchirent au cadeau d'anniversaire qu'ils offriraient à leur homologue. Aucun des deux n'aurait pu expliquer cette envie de faire plaisir à l'autre. Enfin, si, ils avaient une petite idée sur la question, mais se l'avouer aurait été trop dur. Et puis, Hermione sortait avec Fred et Drago était censé détester tous les Gryffondor, plus particulièrement les enfants de Moldus, qu'il appelait Sang-de-Bourbe.

_Fin du chapitre 16_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Surprise de taille**

Ce matin-là, Ginny et Ron avaient rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard, où ils devaient retrouver leurs frères. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'important à leur dire à propos de Percy… Ce dernier étant brouillé avec la famille depuis plus d'un an, les deux élèves s'attendaient au pire. Après un petit-déjeuner tendu, ils partirent ensemble pour le village sorcier en silence. Les adolescents pensaient au pire, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Ils entrèrent aux _Trois Balais_, célèbre bar du village, la mine triste, semblant très inquiets. Leurs frères n'étant pas encore arrivés, ils gardèrent une table pour huit personnes et se commandèrent des bièraubeurre, boisson préférée des sorciers. Le silence qui régnait entre les deux rouquins était pesant. On sentait toutes leurs craintes, n'osant pas imaginer de bonnes nouvelles, de peur d'être déçu et que ce soit encore plus dur.

Ils restèrent ainsi presque une heure, étant arrivés avec beaucoup d'avance.

Aucun des deux Weasley n'avait vraiment dormi cette nuit-là, l'inquiétude les réveillant toutes les trente secondes. Ils avaient beau savoir que Percy s'était brouillé avec eux, que c'étai un _crétin_, ils s'inquiétaient, comme ils l'auraient fait pour n'importe qui de leur famille.

Essayant de penser à autre chose, ils observèrent les rares personnes présentes au bar en cette heure si matinale. Il était maintenant neuf heures, heure du rendez-vous. D'après ce qu'ils avaient vu, Fred et George n'ouvraient pas leur magasin ce matin, préférant être avec leurs frères et leur sœur.

Ginny et Ron ne virent pas leurs quatre frères entrer dans le bar. Ces derniers commandèrent six bièraubeurres avec deux repas, les jumeaux n'ayant pas encore mangé. Les quatre garçons repérèrent rapidement leurs cadets et s'installèrent à leur table. C'est à ce moment-là que Ginny et Ron se rendirent compte de l'arrivée de Fred, George, Bill et Charlie. Ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia. Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à voir les quatre rouquins arriver comme ça, comme s'ils venaient parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Les six Weasley commencèrent à boire leur bièraubeurre et les jumeaux se jetèrent sur leur petit-déjeuner, comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis trois jours. Dès la dernière bouchée avalée, ils se tournèrent vers Ron et Ginny, qui attendaient toujours, de plus en plus inquiets, même s'ils essayaient de ne pas le montrer.

-George, tu leur dit ? demanda Fred à son jumeau.

-Ah non, on avait dit que c'était toi.

-Et c'est reparti, soupira Charlie.

-Ils sont pas possibles ces deux-là, ajouta Bill dans un autre soupir.

La petite dispute dura ainsi dix minutes, Fred et George essayant de convaincre l'autre d'annoncer la nouvelle. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Ginny s'inquiétaient de plus en plus, le cachant toujours.

Finalement, Fred et George se turent.

-Bon, je vais leur dire, dit Fred en se tournant vers les deux plus jeunes Weasley.

-Ah non, je viens de te dire que j'allais le faire, s'énerva George.

Et la dispute reprit, chacun tentant de persuader l'autre de le laisser l'annoncer, contrairement à la dispute précédente.

Les quatre autres attablés durent attendre patiemment qu'elle s'arrête, mais la fin ne venait pas. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Bill les interrompit.

-Bon, arrêtez tous les deux, c'est moi qui vais leur dire.

-Et pourquoi toi ? Et pourquoi pas moi ? s'indigna Fred.

-Mais, pourquoi ce serait Fred et pas moi ? Je peux aussi leur dire ! s'exclama George.

La dispute reprit une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, c'étaient Fred, George et Bill qui se disputaient.

Charlie, lui, restait silencieux. Il avait l'air de s'amuser à regarder ses trois frères se disputer.

De leur côté, Ron et Ginny se demandaient pourquoi ils se disputaient pour savoir qui leur annoncerait la nouvelle. Ces trois disputes ne leur semblaient pas bonnes, les inquiétant encore plus.

Finalement, Bill se tourna vers les jumeaux.

-Vous n'avez qu'à leur dire tous les deux en même temps.

-Mais, tu ne voulais pas leur dire ? interrogèrent d'une même voix Fred et George.

-Non, j'en ai plus envie. Et puis, ça ira plus vite.

-Bon, d'accord, fit Fred.

Il se tourna vers son jumeau et lui fit un léger clin d'œil. Les deux rouquins affichèrent un air sérieux, rapidement imités par Bill et Charlie, ne rassurant vraiment pas leurs deux cadets.

-Eh bien, en fait, commença Fred.

-On voulait vous parler de…

-Percy, notre frère…

-Notre grand frère de…

-20 ans.

-Donc, c'est notre grand frère…

-Et aussi le petit frère de…

-Bill et Charlie, acheva George.

-On a quelque chose…

-De très…

-Très…

-Très important à vous dire, fit George avant d'exploser de rire avec Fred

Dès qu'ils se furent calmés, ils reprirent leur air sérieux, avec beaucoup de difficultés.

-Donc, on voulait…

-Vous dire que…

-Percy…

-Ignatus…

-Weasley…

-Et bien, il va…

-Bien.

-Très bien même.

-Il est en parfaite santé.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Bill et Charlie d'éclater de rire.

-Bill…

-Charlie…

-On peut…

-Continuer ? s'impatienta Fred.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit Bill en s'essuyant des larmes… de rire.

Charlie toussota et reprit un air sérieux, imperturbable.

-Donc…

-Comme je vous…

-Le disais…

-Percy va…

-Bien…

-D'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul.

-Bon, et si vous vous dépêchiez un peu ! s'énerva Ron.

Cette saute d'humeur eut pour effet de faire rire ses quatre aînés. Ginny était toujours silencieuse, réfléchissant.

-Percy s'est… commença Fred

-Réconcilié avec…

-Papa…

-Et maman…

Ron et Ginny eurent l'air stupéfaits, ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à cela.

-Mais…

-Ce n'est pas tout…

-Percy…

-Ignatus…

-Weasley…

-Et Pénélope…

-Deauclaire…

-Vont…

-Se marier…

-Au début des…

-Vacances, acheva George, mettant ainsi fin aux questions de leurs cadets.

Après un instant de flottement, Ron et Ginny poussèrent un cri de joie. Les autres occupants du bar se tournèrent vers eux, surpris, mais ne dirent rien. Fred, George, Bill et Charlie les imitèrent, puis ils explosèrent de rire. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se calmèrent à peu près, les larmes aux yeux. Ron et Ginny se levèrent et commencèrent à danser de joie. Après toute cette attente, les jumeaux avaient mis plus d'une demi-heure à lâcher la nouvelle, ils se sentaient vraiment bien.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la table, ils furent surpris de voir que les deux chaises libres tout à l'heure étaient désormais occupées par…

-Percy ! s'exclama Ginny en lui sautant au cou. Pénélope !

Et Ginny lui sauta au cou.

Ron s'approcha et… sauta aussi au cou de son frère, puis de Pénélope.

Pendant ce temps, Fred avait commandé le repas de fête réservé. Effectivement, c'était maintenant l'heure du déjeuner. Ron fut surpris de voir dix assiettes sur la table. Il s'apprêta à poser la question à Bill lorsqu'il vit…

-Papa ! Maman !

Ginny courut et leur sauta dans les bras. Toute la famille était au complet. Pénélope était maintenant considérée comme faisant partie de la famille, son mariage avec Percy étant prévu pour quelques mois plus tard.

Le repas fut une véritable fête pour les dix attablés. Leur joie et leur bonne humeur étaient contagieuses, le bar fut rapidement rempli de rire, même les plus tristes clients se surprirent à rire, sans savoir pourquoi.

Une fois les assiettes vides, Mrs Rosemerta, propriétaire du bar, ouvrit la porte du fond et un groupe de musique entra. L'après-midi fut un moment de fête pour les Weasley, Pénélope et les clients du bar.

Dans la rue, on pouvait entendre une musique joyeuse, des rires, des chants… Les _Trois Balais_ paraissait être un bar très animé, très joyeux. Personne ne l'avait vu ainsi.

Il était six heures lorsque Ron et Ginny retournèrent au château. Ils firent tout le trajet en chantant et en dansant.

Et c'est dans cet état euphorique qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, à la recherche de leurs amis pour faire la fête. Ils les trouvèrent rapidement et s'installèrent dans le salon de Ginny, la musique à fond. Harry et Ron s'éclipsèrent un moment et revinrent les bras chargés de victuailles. Les amis pourraient ainsi se passer de dîner. La fête improvisée dura jusqu'à neuf heures du soir.

_Fin du chapitre 17_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Soirée d'anniversaire**

Ce soir-là, Hermione se prélassait tranquillement dans son salon lorsqu'elle vit une dizaine de hiboux envahir la pièce, donnant à la jeune fille de nombreuses lettres accompagnées de paquets. Il lui fallut une demi-heure pour tout ouvrir et lire toutes les lettres.

Et enfin, la dernière lettre…

_Hermione,_

_Nous t'attendons dans la chambre de Padma, le mot de passe est "_c'est moi_"._

_Viens à 8h, le dîner se fera dans la chambre._

_À tout à l'heure,_

_Ginny._

La rouge et or jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Padma. Elle s'arrêta devant le tableau qui représentait un aigle, l'emblème de Serdaigle.

-C'est moi !

Le tableau s'ouvrit, découvrant une pièce vide. Il n'y avait personne. Intriguée, la sorcière entra, derrière elle, le tableau se ferma. Elle se retourna vers la porte. Elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand tout s'éteignit. Elle fit volte-face, essayant de voir ce qui se passait dans la chambre tout en se maudissant de ne pas avoir prit sa baguette.

Elle scrutait la pièce sombre, silencieuse, quand elle entendit du bruit, une sorte de musique de fond. Au fur et à mesure, le son augmentait. Curieuse de savoir ce que c'était, Hermione tendit l'oreille. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle entendit des paroles.

On entendait à peine les paroles, c'était chanté le plus bas possible.

Maintenant, on entendait un peu mieux, le son ayant augmenté.

Au fur et à mesure que le chant continuait, Hermione entendait de mieux en mieux les paroles. Quand elle les entendit distinctement, elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

La chanson était désormais presque finie.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! achevèrent les chanteurs.

Dès la fin de la chanson, le feu de la cheminée s'alluma, ainsi que quelques torches autour de la pièce.

La Gryffondor resta muette. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela.

Toute la pièce, bleue et bronze, était décorée de guirlandes rouges et or, une pile de cadeaux était posée dans un coin, au fond de la pièce, on pouvait voir un véritable festin. Les amis de la jeune fille avaient tout prévu.

Elle regarda les adolescents, tous en tenue de fête. Observant un peu plus, elle fut surprise de voir qu'Harry n'était pas là. Elle était un peu déçue, mais n'en montra rien.

Soudain, elle entendit un murmure provenant de derrière le canapé. La rouge et or amorça un pas dans cette direction quand toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Puis, aussi brusquement, tout se ralluma et, cette fois-ci, il y avait une personne de plus… Harry. Après cette apparition, Hermione mit quelques instants pour se rendre compte que sa tenue avait changé… Ce n'était plus l'uniforme de Poudlard aux couleurs de Gryffondor, mais une jolie robe rouge, avec un corset moulant et une jupe vaporeuse, brodée de fils d'or… Les couleurs de sa maison.

Elle leva la tête vers ses amis lorsque la pièce redevint sombre, pour la troisième fois. Lorsque la lumière revint, quelques secondes plus tard, tous les adolescents avaient changé de tenue, sauf Hermione. Les filles portaient des robes semblables à celle d'Hermione, aux couleurs de leur maison. Les garçons portaient des smokings aux couleurs de leur maison… Les tenues de fête étaient soit rouges et dorées, soit bleues et bronze, soit jaunes et noires. Personne ne portait de vert et argent, aucun Serpentard n'étant invité.

Padma mit de la musique et tout le monde commença à danser, à manger au buffet et à parler. Tout le monde dansa avec tout le monde… Même Ron, pourtant très jaloux, laissa Padma danser avec d'autres garçons que lui, bien que cela semble dur pour lui, très dur…

Heureusement que la pièce avait été insonorisée, sinon quelqu'un passant dans le couloir aurait entendu la musique à fond, les rires et les chants.

La fête dura ainsi une heure. Aux environs de neuf heures, Hermione reçu ses nombreux cadeaux d'anniversaire. Après avoir ouvert tous les paquets, elle remercia ses amis. Les adolescents retournèrent ensuite dans leur chambre, voulant être en forme pour affronter Rogue pendant deux heures.

La préfète entra dans sa chambre, posa ses cadeaux et partit prendre sa douche.

Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, elle prit soin de ne rien oublier, comme les deux dernières semaines. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se coucher, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, du côté de la salle commune.

-Hermione ? appela une voix.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié…

La Gryffondor se leva et sortit de sa chambre. La salle commune était vide… Soudain, de la musique s'éleva, tout doucement au début, puis de plus en plus fort.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Hermione.

La personne qui lui avait murmuré ces quelques mots à l'oreille la prit dans ses bras, et ils commencèrent à danser le slow.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Drago.

Le Serpentard posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire et se rapprocha d'elle. La Gryffondor passa ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme, se colla contre lui et se laissa bercer. Ils dansèrent ainsi un slow, puis un second et un troisième. À la fin de celui-ci, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, devant le feu, une douce musique en bruit de fond. Après un instant de silence, Hermione se leva et partit dans sa chambre sous le regard déçu du vert et argent. La sorcière prit le cadeau et retourna discrètement dans la salle commune. Le préfet regardait tristement les flammes, n'entendant pas la jeune femme revenir. Elle se plaça derrière lui et posa le paquet sur les genoux du jeune homme, les bras passés autour de son cou.

Le visage de l'adolescent s'illumina d'un sourire. Pendant qu'Hermione contournait le canapé, Drago tournait le paquet, essayant de deviner ce que cachait le papier cadeau. Dès qu'elle fut assise à côté de lui, il commença à ouvrir le paquet, tout doucement, délicatement. Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, il sortit un petit carnet vert et rouge, un carnet intime. Avec, il y avait deux stylos, un doré et un argenté. Sur le visage du jeune blond, il y avait maintenant une expression enfantine, celle d'un gamin qui venait de recevoir le cadeau de sa vie. Il déposa le cahier sur la table basse et se tourna vers la préfète.

Le jeune homme la saisit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés. Au bout d'un moment, Drago se leva, prit la main d'Hermione et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans la pièce, il lâcha la jeune femme et se dirigea vers son armoire. Dès qu'il fut devant la porte, il demanda à la Gryffondor de fermer les yeux. À l'aide d'un sortilège très simple, il échangea la nuisette contre la robe rangée sur un cintre dans l'imposante armoire du vert et argent.

Le sorcier se glissa derrière elle, lui déposa un léger baiser dans le cou, posa ses mains sur les épaules découvertes de la jeune femme et les fit glissa jusqu'à ses mains qu'il saisit. Il la fit avancer doucement jusqu'au miroir de sa chambre. Quand ils furent devant, il la lâcha et lui dit qu'elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux.

Lentement, très lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit était "merveilleux", mais il n'arrivait pas à franchir ses lèvres.

Elle examina sa nouvelle tenue, avec la même tête que Drago avait eu en découvrant le carnet intime, celle d'une petite gamine émerveillée.

C'était une longue robe rouge, extrêmement moulante jusqu'aux hanches, puis plus large. Derrière, elle traînait par terre sur environ un mètre. En haut, elle était maintenue par un tour de cou argenté. Quelques broderies vertes l'ornaient. La tenue de soirée était complétée par de longs gants dorés.

Les couleurs de Gryffondor et Serpentard, cela n'avait rien d'anodin. Les deux adolescents savaient ce qu'elles pouvaient signifier, mieux que personne…

Hermione se tourna lentement vers Drago, un sourire aux lèvres, puis, sans réfléchir, elle lui sauta au cou. Les deux sorciers explosèrent de rire, sans savoir pourquoi.

Le jeune blond la prit dans ses bras et la posa sur le bord de son lit. Dès qu'il l'eut lâchée, il refit l'échange entre la robe et la nuisette de la Gryffondor.

Drago contourna le lit pour éteindre et, lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à son lit, il vit qu'il était déjà occupé par… Hermione. Il ne parut absolument pas surpris, sachant qu'il l'avait proposé à la jeune fille. Le Serpentard se glissa à son tour sous les draps verts et se tourna vers elle.

Doucement, il avança les mains vers elle, la saisit par la taille et l'attira vers lui. Quand ils furent collés l'un à l'autre, la rouge et or se blottit dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre le torse du vert et argent. Les adolescents s'endormirent ainsi, dans le lit du préfet.

_Fin du chapitre 18_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Bal et vacances**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que l'anniversaire d'Hermione était passé, mais elle se sentait encore troublée quand elle voyait Drago, se souvenant de sa soirée avec lui. Depuis ce jour, elle recommençait à oublier sa trousse de toilette, plus ou moins exprès puisqu'elle avait la tête ailleurs, les pensées tournées vers quelque chose de précis… Enfin, quelqu'un de précis, ce quelqu'un était préfet, comme elle, et s'appelait Drago Malefoy.

Ce jour-là, Harry et Ron devaient la rejoindre dans sa chambre afin de passer l'après-midi à essayer de devenir animagus. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient juste réfléchi aux animaux.

-Alors, Ron, tu veux te transformer en quoi déjà ?

-En hippogriffe, comme Buck.

-Et toi, Harry ?

-Un lion, emblème de Gryffondor. Et toi, 'Mione, t'as choisi quoi ?

-Une louve, répondit celle-ci.

Cet après-midi-là, ils commencèrent la partie de méditation, permettant d'apprendre à connaître son animal, celui qui habitait au fond d'eux. Ils s'installèrent sur des poufs devant le feu de cheminée d'Hermione.

Ils restèrent ainsi, assis en silence, les yeux fermés, faisant connaissance avec leur animal.

Cette phase pouvait prendre beaucoup de temps. Seul leur corps saurait quand elle serait finie, les sortant de la méditation.

Alors que les deux heures étaient presque finies, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le trio leva la tête, intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux D… Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.

-Comment t'as su que c'était moi ? s'étonna-t-il lorsqu'elle eut ouvert la porte.

-Il n'y a que toi qui puisses frapper à cette porte, tu es dans notre salle commune, expliqua la jeune femme.

-Ah… Euh… Je… Tu… bredouilla-t-il. J'ai reçu une lettre des français et ils nous invitent à la montagne pour les vacances de la Toussaint, à la maison de vacances de Lyne… Et… Ils voudraient savoir si on voulait venir ou pas…

-Euh… Je… Je… balbutia-t-elle à son tour. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

La Gryffondor fit demi-tour et retourna dans son salon. Harry et Ron lui jetèrent des regards interrogatifs qu'elle ignora.

-Ron, tu m'avais dit qu'on allait chez toi la première ou la deuxième semaine ? demanda-t-elle au rouquin.

-On peut y aller les deux, mais la première, il n'y aura que papa et maman à la maison. La deuxième, Fred, George, Percy, Pénélope, Bill et Charlie doivent venir nous rejoindre au Terrier. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, fit-elle distraitement en sortant de la pièce.

La jeune sorcière retourna auprès de Drago.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Je pense que je pourrais venir la première semaine, la deuxième j'irai chez les Weasley.

En entendant ce nom, le blond compris qu'elle reverrait Fred, son petit ami. La mine un peu boudeuse, il repartit en disant à Hermione qu'il transmettrait la réponse.

-Ça va, 'Mione ? interrogea Harry quand elle revint.

-Oui, oui… répondit-elle par automatisme, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et se leva, rappelant aux deux autres qu'ils avaient cours.

Heureusement, Lupin n'était pas encore arrivé lorsqu'ils déboulèrent à toute allure devant la salle. Ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés d'avoir traversé le château en courant.

Par contre, la chance ayant tourné, ce fut Rogue qui fit le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, Lupin étant malade.

Ce jour-là, ils travaillèrent les patronus. Certains élèves ne sortaient que quelques volutes de fumée argentée, seuls ceux qui avaient appartenu à l'AD réussirent au deuxième ou troisième essai. Harry fit sortir son habituel cerf dès la première fois.

À la fin du cours, tous les élèves partirent pour le parc, profitant de cette fin d'après-midi encore ensoleillée.

Seuls quatre élèves restèrent à l'intérieur et se dirigèrent vers les cachots, suivis par le professeur Rogue. En effet, Hermione, Harry, Ron et Drago avaient cours d'occlumancie avec le directeur de Serpentard.

-Alors, Harry, ça allait cette journée ? demanda Parvati en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

En face des deux adolescents, Ron et Hermione mangeaient, le rouquin se jetait sur tous les plats du dîner.

Lorsque la Serdaigle sortit de la Grande Salle, le jeune Weasley vida son assiette et la rejoignit à sa chambre, leur point de rendez-vous.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Parvati se promenaient dans le parc au bord du lac, éclairés par la lune.

La journée de cours se finit tranquillement. Ce soir-là, lorsque Seamus revint de sa douche, il se précipita vers ses amis, un journal à la main, interrompant les discussions et la partie d'échec que Ron était en train de gagner.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Seamus ? demanda Ron en bâillant.

-Regardez ! s'exclama-t-il, le doigt pointé vers la une.

_Importante fuite de Mangemorts_

_Quelques mois après l'apparition de Vous-Savez-Qui au sein même du ministère de la Magie, de nombreux Mangemorts arrêtés à cette occasion se sont évadés de la prison d'Azkaban. Il semble évident que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les y a aidés, alliant les Détraqueurs avec lui. Si quiconque les aperçoit, il doit prévenir le plus rapidement possible le ministère._

En dessous, il y avait les photos des évadés avec leurs noms. Harry en reconnaissait les trois quarts.

_Walden Macnair… Antonin Dolohov… Rodolphus Lestrange…_

Un peu plus bas, la liste continuait, sans les photos.

_Crabbe… Goyle… Avery… Rookwood…_

C'est avec stupéfaction qu'il constata que Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago, était absent de la liste. Il se demandait pourquoi.

Les jours passèrent rapidement, tous les élèves parlaient de cette évasion massive de la prison des sorciers et du ralliement des Détraqueurs.

-Harry, Ron, je dois vous laisser, j'ai une réunion à propos du bal de la semaine prochaine, annonça Hermione en se levant.

Ginny, Padma et Ernie la suivaient vers le bureau du directeur.

Lorsque tous les préfets furent arrivés, Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Comme vous le savez déjà, nous organiserons un bal la semaine prochaine, le 15 octobre. Pour faciliter la préparation, vous allez vous distribuer les tâches comme au début de l'année.

Il donna encore quelques indications puis les adolescents retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

-Drago, j'ai une question à te poser…

-Vas-y, Hermione. Je t'écoute.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient assis sur leur canapé, devant le feu qu'ils contemplaient distraitement.

-Ton père, Lucius Malefoy est un Mangemort. Il a été envoyé à Azkaban en juin, pourtant il n'est pas cité dans le journal. Pourquoi ?

Depuis le début, le blond s'attendait à une telle question…

-À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien.

-Il ne serait quand même pas resté en prison alors que les autres Mangemorts sont partis et que les Détraqueurs sont avec Voldemort… Ce ne serait pas logique… continua la jeune brune.

Le Serpentard se sentait mal à l'aise et décida de changer de sujet.

-J'ai reçu la réponse des français. Ils ont loué un chalet à la montagne, on les y rejoindra samedi après-midi. Ma mère nous y emmènera. Elle viendra nous chercher le samedi d'après. Ça te va ?

-Bien sûr, fit Hermione.

Quelques jours plus tard, c'était le deuxième bal de l'année. Le festin était ouvert à toutes les années, mais les danses étaient réservées aux élèves à partir de la quatrième année. La fin était prévue pour minuit, comme d'habitude.

Cette fois, le thème était les personnages de contes ou de bandes dessinées, magiques ou non.

Hermione y allait avec Anthony, un Serdaigle. Harry, Ron et Ginny n'avaient pas changé de partenaires, respectivement Parvati, Padma et Dean. Les autres couples s'étaient mélangés.

Quand la jeune rouge et or entra dans la Grande Salle pour le repas, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle était resplendissante dans sa robe de Belle, du conte de "La Belle et la Bête", une longue robe jaune avec quelques paillettes. Ses cheveux bruns étaient lâchés sur ses épaules. Ginny était habillée comme la princesse Fiona, qu'on peut voir dans "Shrek", avec une longue robe verte, ses cheveux roux voletaient à chacun de ses mouvements.

Comme pour le premier bal, Harry, Ron et Dean occupaient les petites tables avec leurs cavalières, dînant ainsi en tête à tête, leurs amis avaient préféré une grande table où ils pouvaient tous se réunir afin de s'amuser.

Cette fois-ci, le repas était typiquement anglais, comme l'avait décidé Drago, ne voulant pas trop réfléchir. Par chance, c'était Hermione qui avait choisi le thème pour les tenues.

Le dîner fut accompagné d'un fond de musique, joué par un nouveau groupe sorcier, celui qui animera ensuite le bal.

Hermione fut étonnée de voir que Pansy avait, une fois de plus, accompagné Drago, le dévorant des yeux, comme la plupart des filles présentes. Il fallait dire que le déguisement de Merlin l'enchanteur lui allait très bien.

Pour les plus jeunes, l'heure de remonter dans les dortoirs vint trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, surtout en sachant qu'ils avaient eu le droit de participer au premier bal qui ouvrait l'année scolaire.

-Pour ouvrir ce nouveau bal, annonça Dumbledore dès que la musique s'arrêta, nous allons demander à nos préfets de s'avancer.

Une fois encore, Drago vint inviter Hermione, ne songeant pas une seule seconde à danser avec quelqu'un d'autre pour l'ouverture de ces festivités. Heureusement que le directeur leur donnait des occasions de danser ensemble, principalement des slows, avec l'ouverture et la fermeture des bals.

La première danse dura longtemps, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux préfets. Il avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire, les bras de celle-ci passés derrière sa nuque. Hermione sentait la tête de Drago sur la sienne, elle-même appuyée sur le torse de son cavalier. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils passèrent un excellent moment.

Autour d'eux, des Cendrillon, des Esméralda et bien d'autres personnages évoluaient sur la piste de danse.

Pendant tout le bal, les deux préfets furent frustrés de ne pas pouvoir danser ensemble, de peur de montrer aux autres ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ces sentiments qu'ils ne comprenaient pas encore complètement. Drago pensait aux réactions possibles des Serpentard et Hermione se demandait si le jeune homme avait vraiment changé…

Malgré tout, ils firent de gros efforts pour paraître heureux d'être ici, en train de danser au bal. Leurs amis ne se doutaient de rien, fort heureusement.

Les deux adolescents attendaient avec impatience que le bal finisse pour pouvoir danser encore une fois ensemble sur un slow et ensuite rentrer dans leur chambre, seuls tous les deux…

-Il est minuit et le bal va finir. Les préfets ! appela Dumbledore.

Ceux-ci s'avancèrent et commencèrent le slow. De nouveau, Drago et Hermione étaient ensemble. D'ailleurs, aucun des préfets n'avait changé les couples mis en place dès le premier slow.

Le temps ralenti au maximum afin de laisser les jeunes sorciers profiter du slow mais, le temps n'étant infini, la danse prit fin.

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, c'est sans surprise qu'elle vit où elle avait dormi : sur le canapé avec Drago…

La dernière semaine de cours passa rapidement, les deux jeunes préfets attendant avec impatience le samedi, jour où ils partiront en France.

Juste avant de partir, Hermione trouva Harry et Ron en train de jouer aux échecs, partie que le premier était en train de perdre, comme d'habitude.

-On va bientôt partir, le Poudlard Express part dans une demi-heure, signala la rouge et or à ses deux amis.

-Déjà ? s'étonna Harry.

-Eh oui, le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse au lieu de faire ses bagages, remarqua Hermione.

Sous son regard amusé, les deux garçons foncèrent vers leur dortoir où ils remplirent leur malle, entassant tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main.

-Voilà, je suis prêt, fit Ron, essoufflé.

Il venait de rejoindre Hermione dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

-Je crois que tu oublies le principal… dit Hermione d'un ton mystérieux.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, prendre ta malle, on part tout de suite. Préviens Harry au passage.

La jeune femme partit ensuite vers les diligences qui menaient les élèves vers la voie 9 3/4, réservée aux sorciers.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron passèrent un bon moment dans leur compartiment, racontant leurs meilleurs souvenirs de ce début d'année scolaire.

-Nous arrivons à King's Cross, annonça une voix par les hauts parleurs.

Lorsque les quatre adolescents sortirent du convoi, Mr Weasley se dirigea vers eux. Après l'avoir salué, Hermione lui donna rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante, au retour de ses vacances en France.

La jeune femme partit pour un restaurant voisin, où elle devait retrouver Drago et sa mère. De là, les deux adolescents prendront un Portoloin qui les enverra directement au village de montagne, avec leurs bagages.

Le paysage était magnifique, tout était recouvert de neige, normal en haute montagne. Après quelques renseignements, ils trouvèrent le chalet loué.

-Lyne ! Ted ! Joe ! Manu ! appela Hermione en poussant la porte.

-Hermy ! Dray ! s'exclamèrent les adolescents en sortant de la maison.

Une fois les retrouvailles finies, ils posèrent les bagages des deux sorciers à côté de leurs lits respectifs et s'installèrent dans le salon, au coin du feu, afin de discuter.

-Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, cet été ? interrogea Ted.

Devant le regard étonné d'Hermy, il ajouta :

-Je suis parti deux jours après toi.

Ils passèrent toute la soirée à se raconter la fin des vacances d'été.

Soudain, une boule de plume passa devant la fenêtre. Les deux sorciers se levèrent d'un bond et partirent dans la chambre des filles où le hibou les attendait. Un peu inquiets, ils lurent la lettre.

_Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy,_

_Comme vous le savez, des Mangemorts sont en fuite, c'est pourquoi vous avez l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, en restant discrets vis-à-vis des Moldus. Ne l'utilisez qu'à bon escient._

_Avec mes sentiments les plus distingués,_

_Professeur Dumbledore._

-Mais, comment sait-il qu'on passe nos vacances ensemble ? s'étonna le blond.

-Il sait toujours tout, expliqua Hermione.

-On rejoint les autres ? Ils vont s'inquiétez sinon, fit Drago en sortant de la pièce.

Hermione le suivit.

Afin d'éviter les questions embarrassantes, le Serpentard demanda :

-Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? Je meurs de faim.

-Le temps de faire le repas, répondit Lyne en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on prépare ? interrogea Hermione en fermant la porte.

-Omelette avec des haricots verts et des pommes de terre. Ça te va, Hermy ?

-Parfait.

Tout en faisant la cuisine, elles discutèrent.

-T'as passé une bonne rentrée, Lyne ?

-Oui !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Oh ! Pas grand chose ! Et toi, bonnes notes ?

-Oui, comme d'habitude. Tu dis "pas grand chose", précise un peu plus, je veux tout savoir. Tu sors avec un garçon ?

-Oui !

-Il s'appelle comment ? Il est comment ? Dis moi tout sur lui.

-Il a les cheveux noisette, les yeux bleus, il est vachement grand et intelligent, et puis tellement romantique !

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-Florian. Et j'y pense tant que j'ai de mauvaises notes !

-C'est pas sérieux, ça ! fit Hermione. Vous êtes dans la même classe ?

-Euh… Oui !

-Et lui, il arrive à avoir de bonnes notes ?

-Pas vraiment…

-Va falloir vous ressaisir…

-Et toi, tu as un petit ami ?

-Oui, l'un des grands frères de l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Ça fait compliqué à dire, je sais.

-Dis moi tout sur lui.

-Il est grand, roux, il s'appelle Fred. Son frère jumeaux s'appelle George, ils ont 17 ans et demi. Ils adorent faire des farces, ils ne sont pas très sérieux, d'ailleurs ils ont arrêté leurs études l'année dernière pour ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes, leur spécialité.

-Il est où leur magasin, que je puisse y aller !

-Dans un petit village paumé en Grande-Bretagne. D'ailleurs, ils vont fermer la deuxième semaine des vacances pour aller chez leurs parents.

-Ça sent bon, intervint Drago en entrant.

-Au lieu de dire des bêtises, va mettre la table. Et sérieusement ! insista Hermy.

-OK, OK, râla le jeune homme en saisissant les couverts.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les six à table en train de manger.

-Au fait, je vous ai pas demandé, fit Ted. Vous êtes en quelle classe ?

-1ère ES pour Manu, 1ère L pour Ted et 1ère S pour Joe, comme moi, répondit Lyne.

Drago jeta un bref coup d'œil à Hermione, lui demandant de l'aide.

-Drago et moi on est en 1ère S, mais dans cet établissement, ça ne veut pas dire "scientifique". Pas la peine de me demander quoi, j'ai oublié, ajouta Hermione.

Le Serpentard devina que S signifiait "sorcellerie".

Une fois le repas fini, le vert et argent se porta volontaire pour faire la vaisselle, sous l'œil étonné des français. Hermione, elle, savait très bien qu'il avait l'intention d'utiliser la magie.

Effectivement, il ressortit de la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard, les couverts étaient propres et rangés.

-Comment t'as fait ? s'étonna Joe.

-Question d'habitude, répondit mystérieusement le jeune Malefoy.

Lorsque les deux sorciers se couchèrent, ils durent avouer qu'ils étaient contents que la journée soit finie, ayant eu beaucoup de mal à répondre aux questions sans dévoiler la vraie nature de leurs études.

Le lendemain, Drago était le premier levé. Il en profita pour préparer un somptueux petit-déjeuner avec sa baguette magique qu'il conservait, par habitude, dans sa poche.

-À table, tout le monde ! appela-t-il.

Hermione et Lyne furent les premières à arriver. Les garçons avaient à peine commencé qu'elles avaient fini et sortaient de table. Les adolescents en profitèrent pour discuter "entre garçons".

-Alors, vous sortez avec des filles ? demanda Ted en trempant sa tartine dans son bol.

Drago semblait être le seul à ne pas avoir de petite amie, ne comptant pas Pansy ni ses conquêtes d'un soir. La première ne faisait que lui tourner autour et il n'était pas fier des autres. Une différente chaque jour, sauf le samedi où c'était Pansy, il ne souhaitait pas l'avouer à ses amis. Seule Hermione avait sa place avec lui, mais elle sortait déjà avec quelqu'un.

-Au fait, Drago, la dernière fois, tu ne supportais pas Hermione, mais maintenant oui… Pourquoi ?

-Disons qu'on est tous les deux préfets de l'établissement et qu'on partage une salle de bain et un salon.

Les deux jours suivants furent tranquilles, les français ayant compris que les deux anglais ne répondraient pas à leurs questions sur les études qu'ils suivaient.

-On est quel jour, déjà ? demanda Joe.

-Mardi, Drago et Hermione partent samedi.

-Déjà ? s'étonna le concerné.

-Eh oui, le temps passe vite.

C'était une matinée ensoleillée, le paysage était couvert de neige fraîchement tombée. Une journée magnifique s'annonçait…

Les amis avaient décidé de profiter du beau temps pour faire des batailles de boules de neige autour du chalet. Drago ratait rarement son but et Hermione le soupçonnait d'utiliser la magie, comme cet été au volley. D'ailleurs, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle faisait pareil…

_Fin du chapitre 19_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Étranges visites**

Après le déjeuner, le temps s'assombrit rapidement, toujours sans le moindre nuage dans le ciel puis le soleil revint. Cet étrange phénomène eut lieu une seconde fois, inquiétant tout le monde.

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard effrayé. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Pas maintenant ! Pas ici !

-Hermione, tu peux venir ? J'ai à te parler…

La jeune femme acquiesça et rejoignit le sorcier. Ils partirent un peu à l'écart.

-J'ai l'impression que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cri retentit.

-Ça vient du chalet ! s'exclama Drago.

-Je crois que c'est Lyne ! fit Hermione en courant vers elle, le blond derrière elle.

Ils se cachèrent derrière un buisson et observèrent. Leurs doutes se confirmaient, malheureusement. Deux hommes cagoulés se tenaient face à leurs amis français.

Ted essaya de se jeter sur l'un d'eux, celui qui tenait le bras de Lyne. Il fut bientôt imité par Joe et Manu. Les quatre amis appelaient Drago et Hermione. Les deux assaillants, surpris, relâchèrent leurs efforts. Les quatre adolescents en profitèrent pour se barricader dans le chalet. Apparemment, les deux hommes ne s'attendaient pas entendre le prénom de Drago.

Un coup d'œil à la petite maison indiqua aux deux sorciers que leurs amis observaient les deux hommes par une fenêtre.

D'un geste vif, les deux individus se tournèrent vers le chalet de montagne, la main cherchant quelque chose dans leur poche.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Drago et Hermione bondirent hors de leur cachette.

-Petrificus Totalus ! cria Hermione.

-Stupefix ! s'exclama Drago, à côté d'elle.

Malheureusement, les deux hommes esquivèrent les jets de lumière et brandirent leur baguette vers les deux jeunes gens. Sous leur cagoule, on devinait un sourire narquois se dessiner sur leurs lèvres.

Un duel s'engagea rapidement, Drago se chargeant du plus grand, Hermione combattant son acolyte.

Les jets de lumières fusaient dans tous les sens, les formules magiques s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle. Aucun sort ne toucha les combattants.

-Expelliarmus !

-Silencio !

-Jambencoton !

-Impedimenta !

De temps en temps, un sortilège impardonnable était lancé par l'un des deux attaquants.

-Doloris !

-Impero !

Les deux hommes ne semblaient plus avoir la même énergie que les deux adolescents, leur pluie de sorts se faisait moins intense. Les jeunes sorciers en profitèrent.

Alors que le plus petit soufflait un peu, Hermione en profita pour stupéfixer l'adversaire de Drago. Ce dernier, étonné, tourna la tête et vit le sourire de son amie. Il décida de pétrifier le second Mangemort, encore essoufflé par le duel.

Les deux adolescents soufflèrent un moment, essayant de reprendre leur souffle.

Lorsque le ciel recommença à s'assombrir sans raison, ils se redressèrent, aux aguets, prêts à combattre d'autres Mangemorts s'ils pointaient le bout de leur nez.

Effectivement, deux autres hommes cagoulés apparurent, ayant sûrement transplané.

-Stupefix !

Pris par surprise, Drago fut stupéfixé dès le premier sort. Hermione, s'en rendant compte le réveilla.

-Enervatum !

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et pu véritablement commencer son second duel. Les deux nouveaux adversaires étaient plus coriaces que les précédents. Les sorts s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle, on ne pouvait plus distinguer les baguettes. Cette fois, Drago et Hermione n'avaient pas choisi un adversaire précis, se battant contre les deux à la fois.

-Avada Kedavra ! cria l'un des deux individus.

-Protego ! riposta Hermione, se protégeant ainsi du sort mortel.

De toute façon, celui qui avait lancé le mauvais sort était tellement épuisé que le jet cogna un arbre à plusieurs mètres des deux adolescents.

-Stupefix ! s'exclamèrent les deux plus jeunes combattants.

Les deux Mangemorts tombèrent sur le sol.

Drago et Hermione reprirent leur souffle, scrutant le ciel, la montagne, le chalet. Aucun détail ne leur échappa, mais rien. Voldemort ne semblait plus vouloir leur envoyer d'autres Mangemorts.

Un coup d'œil aux deux premiers indiqua aux deux étudiants qu'ils se réveillaient. Ils les stupefixèrent une nouvelle fois. Ensuite Hermione fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume.

_Ordre du Phénix,_

_Ces quatre Mangemorts ont attaqué le chalet où j'étais en vacances avec Drago Malefoy et des amis français._

_Nous avons réussi à les stupéfixés et nous vous les envoyons par Portoloin._

_Hermione Granger._

Après cela, elle fit apparaître un Portoloin et envoya les quatre corps stupéfixés au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Tu sais qui c'était ? demanda Hermione à Drago.

-Oui, Rookwood, Nott, Avery et Antonin Dolohov. On rejoint les français ?

-Non, pas tout de suite, j'attends un hibou.

Quelques instants plus tard, une nouvelle boule de plume apparu à côté des deux jeunes gens.

_Hermione,_

_Nous avons bien reçu les quatre Mangemorts. Ils sont en sécurité, ne t'inquiètes pas._

_Fais bien attention et n'hésite pas à nous prévenir au moindre problème._

_Tonks._

Le parchemin à la main, Hermione partit pour le chalet, suivie de Drago. À l'intérieur, les quatre adolescents tremblaient encore. Ils parurent étonnés de voir leurs deux amis calmes, comme s'ils avaient été boire un verre avec des amis d'enfance.

-Asseyez-vous, fit Hermione.

Les français obtempérèrent.

Drago et Hermione restèrent debout, devant eux.

-Nous avons quelque chose à vous révéler, mais vous devez nous promettre de ne rien dire aux autres. Vous devez garder le secret.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-En fait, Drago et moi sommes sorciers.

Devant la tête effrayée de leurs amis, Drago ajouta :

-Mais nous ne sommes pas méchants, c'est Voldemort le méchant, le pire de tous…

-On étudie à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne depuis l'âge de 11 ans. On est maintenant en 6ème année.

-Vous… Vous pouvez faire apparaître des "trucs" ? demanda Lyne.

-Quoi comme truc ? interrogea Drago.

-On peut soigner les blessures… coupa Hermione.

Elle en profita pour soigner l'entaille de Drago.

-On peut nettoyer la vaisselle, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le jeune sorcier.

-C'est d'ailleurs ce que je faisais… avoua celui-ci.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une heure, les français apprenant ce que pouvaient faire des sorciers comme leurs amis.

-Hermy, pourquoi t'avais dit que vous étiez en 1ère S ?

-S pour "sorcellerie".

Pour les repas et pour nettoyer la vaisselle, Drago et Hermione ne s'enfermaient plus dans la cuisine, montrant à leurs amis comment ils faisaient.

Le lendemain, alors que Drago faisait la vaisselle, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Alohomora, murmura Hermione pour ouvrir la porte avant de cacher sa baguette.

Les six adolescents se dirigèrent vers le salon où l'intrus était entré. Drago ayant aussi rangé sa baguette, rien n'aurait pu dire qu'il y avait deux sorciers parmi eux.

-Père ! s'exclama Drago.

-Oui, Drago, c'est ton père.

-Lucius Malefoy, murmura Hermione d'un ton dégoûté.

Par chance, celui-ci ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Ta mère m'avait bien dit que tu étais en vacances avec des amis, mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir deux filles…

-Que voulez-vous, père ? demanda le blond d'un ton méfiant.

-Disons que j'ai appris que tu étais ici et que je voulais te rendre visite…

-Une tasse de thé ? proposa Drago à son père, contre toute attente.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Lucius.

Hermione fit signe à Lyne, Ted, Manu et Joe d'aller préparer le thé dans la cuisine, restant avec Drago.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une amie aussi charmante, fit Lucius en regardant Hermione. Tu ne me la présentes pas ?

-Pas besoin de vous la présenter, vous la connaissez…

Hermione s'avança d'un pas et répondit sur un ton de défi :

-Hermione Granger, élève à Poudlard, que vous préférez appeler Sang-de-Bourbe, comme tous les sorciers de parents Moldus.

Elle avait dit ça avec assurance, une assurance qui lui manquait terriblement en cet instant.

D'un signe discret, elle indiqua aux autres qu'ils pouvaient venir.

-Et je vous présente Lyne, Manu, Ted et Joe… Quatre Moldus… continua-t-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

Drago et elle guettaient la réaction de Lucius. Comme celui-ci ne bougeait pas, la rouge et or ne pu résister à la tentation de continuer à le provoquer.

-Voilà votre thé… fit-elle en lui tendant une tasse fumante.

Après cela, elle en donna à ses cinq amis et s'en prit une. Voyant les six adolescents assis autour de la table, Lucius, légèrement décontenancé se dirigea vers la dernière chaise, au bout de la table. Si on lui avait dit, un jour, qu'il prendrait du thé avec son fils, une Sang-de-Bourbe et quatre Moldus, il ne l'aurait jamais cru et aurait dit, sur le moment, qu'il préfèrerait se pendre. Pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-Que me voulez-vous, père ? interrogea calmement Drago entre deux gorgées.

-Je te l'ai dit : te rendre visite.

-Comment avez-vous su que j'étais ici ?

-Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais en vacances avec des amis et, tout à l'heure, Bellatrix m'a dit que tu étais ici.

-Comment le savait-elle ?

-Elle a observé ce qui s'est passé et elle t'a reconnu. Heureusement, avant d'en parler au Maître, elle me l'a dit… Et comme les quatre autres imbéciles ne sont pas revenus…

Il avala une gorgée.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs…

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée.

-Le Maître ne le saura pas, du moins, pas tout de suite…

-Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi les quatre _imbéciles_ ne sont pas revenus, je peux vous le dire, fit distraitement Hermione.

-Et où sont-ils ?

-Je les ai envoyés à Dumbledore, répondit-elle comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Lucius et Drago la dévisagèrent, tous deux étonnés par son audace.

-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour lui cacher votre visite, ajouta-t-elle, clôturant ainsi le sujet.

Dès qu'il eut fini sa tasse, Lucius se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Au revoir, jeunes gens, salua-t-il en franchissant la porte ouverte par Hermione.

Dans le chalet, il y eut un long silence, puis Drago et Hermione se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Dès qu'ils se furent arrêtés, Manu ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-C'était qui ?

-Mon père, fit Drago en réprimant un nouveau fou rire.

-Il a bien changé, d'ailleurs. Au fait, ajouta Hermione en se tournant vers Drago, j'avais raison, il est bien sorti de prison…

-De prison ? s'étonna Joe.

-Oui, il s'est évadé d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, il y a deux semaines. Le journal a donné le nom de tous les évadés, sauf le sien, expliqua Drago.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi, dit Hermione, pensive.

Préférant changer de sujet, Drago demanda à la jeune sorcière :

-Tu trouves qu'il a changé ?

-Bien sûr ! Pas physiquement, mais avant, il n'aurait _jamais_ pris un thé avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, comme moi, et quatre Moldus.

-C'est vrai, admit Drago.

-Bon, fit Hermione en se levant, qui a faim ?

-Moi ! répondirent en chœur les cinq adolescents.

-Aujourd'hui, repas de fête, décréta Hermione en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Mais, s'étonna Ted, on n'a rien acheté qui puisse faire un repas de fête !

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai la solution, répondit la Gryffondor.

Comme la table où ils mangeaient n'était pas loin de la cuisine, les français purent regarder les tours de magie de leurs amis. Drago mit la table en un temps record, sans bouger du fauteuil où il venait de s'affaler. De son côté, Hermione faisait apparaître du saumon fumé et d'autres mets qui paraissaient succulents.

-Tu disais qu'on n'avait rien pour un repas de fête ? dit Hermione d'un ton moqueur.

Ted regardait la table d'un air ahuri. En tout, la préparation avait pris moins de cinq minutes, juste le temps de lancer quelques sortilèges.

_Fin du chapitre 20_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : L'habit ne fait pas le moine**

Le lendemain, les amis furent réveillés par un hibou.

_Hermione,_

_Nous passerons te voir cet après-midi. Nous arriverons devant le chalet à 15h._

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Tonks._

En attendant ce rendez-vous, elle passa une excellente journée avec ses amis. Elle restait néanmoins inquiète, ne sachant pas pourquoi Dumbledore et Tonks se déplaçaient pour venir la voir alors qu'elle allait chez les Weasley deux jours plus tard. Décidément, ses vacances en France lui donnaient beaucoup d'émotions.

Peu avant l'heure, Hermione sortit de la chambre où elle discutait avec Lyne, Ted, Manu, Joe et Drago.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens, fit-elle en fermant la porte.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Drago regarda par la fenêtre. Au début, il ne voyait qu'Hermione, mais son directeur et une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas apparurent, après avoir transplané.

-Ça va, Hermione ? demanda tout de suite Tonks en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

-Oui, oui, ça va.

-Hier, on était en réunion quand on a reçu ton colis… Inattendu. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Hermione raconta tout, depuis le moment où le ciel s'était assombri jusqu'à la visite de Lucius. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit, Tonks demanda :

-Tu veux dire que Drago Malefoy est ici ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione.

Elle avait parlé comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle passe ses vacances avec lui.

Une heure plus tard, les deux visiteurs repartirent au QG à Londres. Ils allaient sûrement répéter aux autres membres ce qu'Hermione venait de leur révéler.

La fin de la semaine arriva trop vite au goût des adolescents. Ils s'étaient tellement amusés après la venue de Dumbledore qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.

-Ça doit être ta mère, Drago, fit Hermione en ouvrant la porte. Gagné.

Dès que les présentations furent finies, Drago et Hermione amenèrent leurs bagages dans le salon. Les adieux faits, les trois sorciers prirent un Portoloin, atterrissant dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur, celle que Mrs Malefoy avait louée. Ils discutèrent un moment, puis Hermione partit pour son point de rendez-vous avec Mr Weasley, au bar du Chaudron Baveur. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il était déjà là.

-Bonjour, Mr Weasley, fit-elle.

Le concerné sursauta.

-Bonjour, Hermione. Ça va ?

-Oui.

Le voyage fut rapide. La voiture volante des Weasley atterrit devant le Terrier, d'où sortit toute une tribu de rouquins accompagnée par Harry.

-Ça va 'Mione ? T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Ron sans laisser à son amie le temps de parler.

-Oui, Ron. Ça va.

Elle comprit rapidement qu'aucun d'eux n'était au courant de ses vacances avec Drago, de l'attaque des Mangemorts et de la visite de Lucius. Heureusement. Un coup d'œil à Molly, la mère des rouquins, lui indiqua que c'était à elle de leur dire tout ça.

Après avoir fait la bise à tout le monde, elle entreprit de monter ses bagages dans la chambre de Ginny, où elle dormirait. Elle avait à peine empoigné son sac à dos que Fred saisit sa valise. Les deux adolescents partirent à l'intérieur.

-Dis moi, 'Mione, t'as mit quoi dans ta valise ? Elle pèse trois tonnes ! s'exclama Fred en passant avec difficulté la dernière marche de l'escalier.

-Des affaires pour deux semaines de vacances, du travail scolaire et d'autres choses, répondit-elle en contenant un fou rire.

Les deux adolescents restèrent un long moment dans la chambre à s'embrasser. Finalement, ils se résignèrent à descendre et rejoindre les autres.

-T'as passé une bonne semaine ? interrogea Harry quand ils arrivèrent dans le jardin.

-Oui, ça pouvait aller…

Devant le regard de ses amis, elle ajouta :

-Je vous expliquerais, mais pas tout de suite.

-Le dîner est prêt ! annonça Mrs Weasley du pas de la porte.

Le repas fut assez animés, les frères de Ron et Ginny n'étant arrivés que peu de temps avant Hermione, accompagnés de Pénélope.

Le mariage de Percy et Pénélope avait eu lieu au début des vacances. Hermione était partie le dimanche après-midi de la montagne française pour se joindre aux festivités.

Le séjour au Terrier ayant bien commencé, Hermione ne voulait pas tout gâcher dès le début avec ses révélations qui ne plairont pas à tout le monde, à personne d'ailleurs.

Comme d'habitude, le temps libre, c'est-à-dire tout le temps, était partagé entre des matchs de Quidditch et des discussions interminables.

Le vendredi après-midi, la jeune femme se décida enfin à parler.

Elle était installée avec Harry, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux dans le jardin, profitant d'un coin de ciel bleu et du soleil qui chauffait à peine.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, fit Hermione, rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

Les cinq sorciers levèrent la tête vers elle et virent sa mine inquiète.

-Ça ne va pas vous plaire, je vous préviens…

Elle se tue, observant ses camarades.

-J'ai passé ma première semaine de vacances en France, à la montagne, avec des amis français et… Drago.

Le dernier mot ayant été murmuré, les adolescents mirent du temps à réagir.

-Un après-midi, continua-t-elle sans tenir compte des mines dégoûtées, des Mangemorts ont attaqué le chalet où on séjournait…

Cette fois, tout le monde paraissait inquiet.

-On a pu les stupéfixer et je les ai envoyés à l'Ordre. Heureusement, les membres étaient en réunion à ce moment-là.

-On ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Drago Malefoy et moi…

Tout le monde paraissait étonné que Drago ait aidé Hermione à combattre des Mangemorts.

-Le lendemain, reprit la jeune femme, c'était au tour de Lucius Malefoy de débarquer au chalet. Il disait qu'il voulait rendre visite à son fils. Il a pris une tasse de thé avec nous et il est reparti.

-Tu… Tu veux dire qu'il ne t'a rien fait ?

-Non, et aux français, des Moldus, non plus. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Un silence plana quelques instants, puis les amis décidèrent de jouer au Quidditch. Fred laissa sa place à sa sœur, ce qui lui permettait de rester avec Hermione.

-'Mione, tu m'avais pas dit que tu allais en France avec cet imbécile de Malefoy, dit le jeune homme dès que les autres se furent éloignés.

-Si je l'avais fait, tu aurais piqué ta crise de jalousie, comme d'habitude… fit-elle d'une voix lasse.

-Moi ? Jaloux ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs, t'es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie…

Hermione avait l'air parfaitement calme, comme si elle parlait avec une copine alors qu'elle se disputait avec son petit copain.

-Tu admettras quand même que j'ai le droit de ne pas apprécier que tu passes tes vacances avec Malefoy, s'énerva Fred.

-Oui, mais c'est aussi mon droit de partir en vacances avec qui je veux, rétorqua Hermione.

-Et puis, pourquoi Malefoy ? Pourquoi lui, alors que tu le détestes ?

-Pourquoi lui ? Parce que j'en avais envie. Et puis, je le détestais, mais il a changé…

-Changé ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible… râla le rouquin.

-C'est ça, tu te fies à la première impression et après tu ne changes pas d'avis…

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Hermione allait répondre, mais elle fut interrompue par une lettre qui lui tomba sur les genoux, lâchée par Apollon. Sans faire attention au jeune homme, elle déplia le parchemin et le lut rapidement.

_Hermione,_

_J'espère que tu auras passé de bonnes vacances, malgré la "visite" des Mangemorts et de mon père._

_Pour l'instant, on a de la chance, Il ne sait rien à propos des vacances, Bellatrix et mon père n'ayant rien dit et les quatre imbéciles n'étant pas revenus (ce qui ne m'étonne pas…). Espérons qu'Il n'en saura rien._

_À samedi, dans le Poudlard Express._

_Drago_

Après avoir glissé la lettre dans sa poche, Hermione fit comme si rien ne l'avait interrompue.

-Ce que j'insinue, c'est que tu ne te fies qu'à l'apparence, tu ne cherches pas à connaître quelqu'un, ce qu'il a au fond de lui… Voilà ce que j'insinue, voilà la vérité, aussi…

La dispute dura encore un bon quart d'heure, le ton montant à chaque réplique. Les joueurs s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur, sentant une grosse tempête arriver, encore pire que quand c'était Mrs Weasley qui criait, si c'était possible…

-Oh, et puis j'en ai marre, je laisse tomber ! fit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la maison où elle entra, très énervée.

Elle fonça vers la chambre où elle dormait avec Ginny et s'y enferma.

Juste après, c'était au tour de Fred de revenir. Voir ses frères, sa sœur et Harry boire tranquillement le révolta et il ne put s'empêcher de faire exploser les verres. Il courut dans sa chambre, prit ses affaires, redescendit et partit en claquant la porte, brisant la vitre.

Les Weasley et Harry les avaient vus passer, stupéfaits. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que les deux étaient déjà partis. Une minute plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé, les verres étaient toujours cassés, éparpillés sur la table et sur le sol.

-C'est encore pire que quand c'est toi, maman, commenta George.

Bill sortit sa baguette et répara la vitre, tandis que Charlie s'occupait des verres.

-Je crois que c'est fini entre eux, poursuivit George.

-Ça, on avait remarqué, fit Ron, encore sous le choc.

Ils avaient entendu toute la dispute, qu'ils soient sur leurs balais ou dans la cuisine, Hermione et Fred avaient crié tellement fort qu'il fallait être sourd pour ne pas avoir entendu.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione se comportait comme si elle ne s'était jamais disputée, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Ça ne dérangeait pas Harry, Ron et Ginny qui préféraient éviter ses colères, vu ce que ça pouvait devenir…

De son côté, George retardait son retour dans la maison qu'il partageait avec son jumeau, lui laissant ainsi le temps de se calmer.

La fin du séjour des quatre étudiants au Terrier fut tranquille, personne ne parlant de la dispute ou de Fred. Enfin… quand Hermione n'était pas dans les parages, les occupants de la maison commentaient la scène, se taisant dès qu'elle arrivait.

À la gare, les parents de Ron paraissaient très inquiets, mais aucun des deux ne voulait dire ce qui n'allait pas.

Une fois dans le Poudlard Express, Hermione posa ses affaires dans le compartiment de ses amis et partit pour le wagon de tête. Drago y était déjà, un journal à la main, la mine inquiète. Il leva à peine les yeux quand elle entra.

-Tiens, lis… fit-il en lui tendant une page.

Elle le parcourut rapidement et sortit du wagon afin de rejoindre ses amis. Elle réfléchissait tellement qu'elle dépassa le compartiment sans s'en rendre compte. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée au fond du convoi qu'elle s'en aperçut et fit demi-tour. Elle entra dans le compartiment et s'affala sur la banquette.

-Écoutez ça, dit-elle simplement.

_Fudge, peut-on lui faire confiance ?_

_C'est une question que tout le monde se pose depuis le début des vacances. Effectivement, ses agissements laissent plus d'une personne perplexe. Pour comprendre, il faut analyser tous ses faits et gestes depuis plus d'un an. D'abord, il y a eu le refus d'accepter le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, alors que Dumbledore et Harry Potter l'affirmaient, ne changeant jamais de discours. Il y a eu ensuite le refus de tendre la main aux "créatures magiques" ou aux géants, prétendant que cela mettrait en péril sa carrière, qu'il ne serait plus crédible._

_Si l'on ajoute à cela ses fréquentations plus que douteuses (des Mangemorts, par exemple) et sa dernière action, il ne plus y avoir de doutes. Il y a quelques jours, il a envoyé des Détraqueurs à Pré au Lard, frôlant l'accident. Seule l'intervention rapide d'un Auror de passage a pu sauver tout le monde._

_Il ne faut pas oublier non plus que de nombreux sorciers ont prétendu avoir vu un étrange tatouage noir sur l'avant-bras du ministre, ressemblant au signe de reconnaissance des Mangemorts. Récemment, un membre du ministère de la Magie a déclaré avoir vu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom sortir de la maison de Cornelius Fudge, ajoutant ainsi une raison de le suspecter._

_Il est donc tout à fait normal de supprimer à Cornelius Fudge son poste de ministre de la Magie._

_À la vue de tous ces éléments, Dumbledore avoue mieux comprendre la réaction de Fudge lorsqu'il a appris le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Sachant que Dumbledore, actuel directeur de Poudlard, refuse toujours le poste de ministre, ce ne sera pas lui notre prochain ministre. Il a néanmoins accepté de nommer le successeur de Fudge. Dans le monde sorcier, tout le monde fait confiance à Dumbledore. Il sait mieux que personne qui est pour ou contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Pour connaître son nom, lisez notre article de la page suivante._

Hermione tourna la page et reprit sa lecture.

_Nouveau Ministre de la Magie_

_Cornelius Fudge ayant été démit de ses fonctions, il faut lui désigner un successeur. Dumbledore, qui refuse toujours ce poste, a accepté de le choisir. Son choix peut choquer plus d'une personne, mais il doit avoir de bonnes raisons et nous lui faisons confiance. Notre nouveau ministre de la Magie est donc Lucius Malefoy._

La rouge et or replia la page et leva les yeux vers ses amis.

-Attends, j'ai pas bien entendu. C'est qui le ministre ? fit Ron.

-Lucius Malefoy, tu as bien entendu, Ron, répondit Hermione.

Il y eut un silence un peu lourd qui dura tout le trajet.

Lorsque tout les élèves furent assis dans la Grande Salle, le directeur se leva et demanda le silence.

-Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite un bon retour à Poudlard et une bonne rentrée au château. Notre nouveau ministre, Lucius Malefoy, souhaiterait vous faire un discours…

La porte du fond de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant passer un homme. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, lisses, lâchés sur les épaules. Ses yeux étaient gris, comme ceux de son fils Drago. Comme d'habitude, il arborait un air supérieur. En le regardant, qui croirait que Dumbledore l'avait vraiment choisi comme ministre, avait-il vraiment changé, au point que le directeur de Poudlard lui fasse confiance ? Lui qui, il y a quelques mois, était encore un Mangemort ? Non, c'est difficile à croire. Mais, comme l'a si bien dit Hermione, il faut chercher à connaître une personne avant de la juger afin d'éviter de faire des erreurs.

Lorsque Harry sortit de ses pensées, il se rendit compte que le ministre avait fini son discours et qu'il était en train de sortir de la salle. Il se maudit de l'avoir raté, il voulait en profiter pour savoir s'il avait vraiment changé, mais il n'avait rien entendu. Tant pis, il trouverait bien d'autres occasions.

Quand Hermione pénétra dans sa salle commune, elle fut un peu surprise d'entendre le préfet de Serpentard parler tout seul… En fait, il n'était pas seul, il y avait son père. Elle décida de les écouter un peu, pour essayer de deviner s'ils n'avaient pas un double jeu.

-C'était donc ça, ton secret… fit Drago.

Se rendant compte qu'elle avait raté une partie importante de la conversation, elle fit volontairement du bruit en se rendant à la salle de bains. Elle allait entrer dans la pièce quand elle entendit :

-Tiens, mais c'est notre chère Hermione, dit Lucius d'un ton étonné.

-Mais oui, c'est moi, répondit-elle en se tournant vers les deux blonds.

En les voyant comme ça, l'un à côté de l'autre, dans la même position, affalés sur le canapé, la rouge et or fut frappée par leur ressemblance.

-Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? interrogea Drago.

-Mais, j'ai tout à fait le droit d'être ici, je te rappelle que c'est aussi ma salle commune, signala la Gryffondor.

-Drago, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu partageais tes appartements avec une aussi charmante jeune fille, dit Lucius étonné.

-On a des chambres à part, quand même, dit Hermione d'une voix énigmatique en fermant la porte de la salle de bains.

Les deux Malefoy restèrent un moment bouche bée. Décidément, Hermione n'en finissait plus de les étonner…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? demanda Lucius à son fils. Ne me dit pas que…

-Non, on ne sort pas ensemble, précisa Drago. Enfin, pas encore…

Comme il avait murmuré la dernière phrase, son père ne l'entendit pas. Ou plus exactement, il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Il eut néanmoins un sourire amusé.

Ils étaient encore en train de discuter lorsque Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, en nuisette.

-Bonne nuit, fit la Gryffondor en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

-Tu vas déjà te coucher ? s'étonna Drago.

-Oui !

-Mais… attends !

-Que dois-je attendre ? interrogea la jeune femme en s'approchant.

-Bonne question !

-Alors ? s'impatienta la jeune sorcière, tapant du pied.

-Bah… viens avec nous !

-Et… Pourquoi viendrai-je ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant encore plus.

Lucius jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et se leva.

-Je dois y aller, Narcissa m'attend, je suis déjà en retard.

Il fit la bise à Hermione, serra la main de son fils et sortit de la pièce. Les deux adolescents le soupçonnaient de mentir, mais qu'importe ? Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux…

-Bon, je vais me coucher, annonça Hermione, sortant le vert et argent de sa torpeur.

-Déjà ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

Comme le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, la rouge et or s'approcha encore plus. Ils n'étaient désormais séparés que par quelques millimètres…

-Bonne nuit, murmura Hermione en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

-Bonne nuit, répéta-t-il.

Désormais, il affichait un sourire béat… Lorsque la porte se referma sur l'adolescente, il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

La jeune femme venait à peine de s'allonger dans son lit que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago ? râla Hermione en se levant.

-Juste te poser une question, répondit-il.

-Vas-y… bâilla la jeune femme.

-Tu sors toujours avec Fred ? interrogea-t-il, les joues en feu.

Gêné, il contempla ses pieds, les trouvant brusquement très intéressant.

-Non, fit-elle en refermant la porte.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Elle avait dit qu'elle ne sortait plus avec Fred… Cela voulait dire que… Non, il est en train de rêver éveillé.

_Fin du chapitre 21_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : Intervention de Voldemort**

La première semaine de cours passa tranquillement, Drago et Hermione se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Ce soir-là, Hermione rêvait, assise sur le canapé, les yeux fixant les flammes du feu sans les voir. Drago s'approcha silencieusement d'elle, s'installa à côté et la prit dans ses bras.

Tous les deux savaient où les mènerait le jeu qui les animait depuis la rentrée. On était vendredi soir, cela faisait cinq jours qu'ils avaient commencé, ou plutôt continué leur petit jeu de séduction. Évidemment, les deux adolescents ne le faisaient que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, de peur que les autres l'apprennent…

Le Serpentard tourna lentement la tête vers la Gryffondor… Ils restèrent un long moment, perdus dans les yeux de l'autre, comme s'ils essayaient de deviner les pensées de l'autre, de savoir s'ils n'allaient pas faire une bêtise qu'ils regretteraient juste après…

Puis, le vert et argent approcha doucement son visage de celui de la jeune femme, ils fermèrent les yeux et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Leur baiser fut timide au début, puis, petit à petit, chacun prenait confiance.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, une sonnerie annonça que le dîner était servi. Les deux sorciers s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, main dans la main.

Cette dernière initiative de leur part fut une mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée… Par manque de chance, Pansy Parkinson et ses amies de Serpentard empruntèrent le même couloir. La première s'arrêta net en les voyant, deux mètres devant elle. Elle indiqua à ses amies de se taire et de se cacher derrière l'angle du mur. Elles jetèrent ensuite un discret coup d'œil et virent les deux préfets, main dans la main, marchant tranquillement. Brusquement, ils s'arrêtèrent… Drago se tourna vers la rouge et or, approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement, les mains sur ses hanches. Hermione passa ses bras derrière la nuque du jeune homme et répondit à son baiser avec passion.

Dans le couloir voisin, les filles de Serpentard étaient au bord de la crise de nerf. Voir Drago embrasser une fille qu'il détestait depuis sa première année, une sang impur, elles ne pouvaient pas le supporter… Elles décidèrent néanmoins de les laisser faire, préparant une revanche, une terrible revanche. Elles pourraient ainsi se venger de la Gryffondor.

Les deux préfets entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, en prenant soin de ne pas passer la porte en même temps, ce qui éveillerait les soupçons. Pendant tout le repas, ils se comportèrent comme d'habitude, bien qu'ils aient beaucoup de mal à résister à l'envie de regarder l'autre, de ne plus le quitter des yeux, de peur de le perdre.

Durant tout le week-end, les deux adolescents restèrent dans leur salle commune, n'en sortant que pour manger. Ils étaient heureux, mais est-ce que ça pourrait durer encore longtemps ? Pas sûr… Surtout si les Serpentard s'en mêlent, sachant que Pansy était la pire de toutes…

Le dimanche soir, alors qu'Hermione prenait sa douche, Drago reçu un hibou de son père. Qu'il lui écrive, comme ça, ne présageait rien de bon. Surtout quand un second hibou apporte une lettre du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il pouvait craindre le pire. Il ouvrit la première lettre.

_Drago,_

_Je t'envoie ce hibou pour te prévenir que le Maître des Ténèbres n'est absolument pas d'accord avec tes derniers agissements (gentiment rapportés par Pansy Parkinson). Autant te dire tout de suite que tu peux craindre le pire de sa part._

_Par contre, moi je te laisse cette liberté…_

_Lucius._

Il reposa le parchemin et prit le suivant…

_Drago Malefoy,_

_Tes fréquentations ne me plaisent pas du tout. Il va falloir changer tout ça. Pour commencer, nous allons punir… Aussi bien toi que cette Sang-de-Bourbe…_

_Lors de ta prochaine visite de Pré au Lard (20 novembre), un Mangemort viendra te chercher et te ramènera le soir, tu passeras la journée avec nous…_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

Il devait être vraiment pâle parce qu'Hermione remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le jeune homme murmurait une suite de mots que la rouge et or eut du mal à comprendre.

-Je vais la tuer… Pansy Parkinson… Elle est morte… Et lui aussi, d'ailleurs…

-Ça va, Drago ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit les deux lettres. Elle les lut rapidement avec effroi.

-Mais… bredouilla Hermione. Comment elle a fait pour savoir ?

-J'en sais rien, dit Drago.

Il paraissait effondré.

La semaine de cours fut pénible pour les deux préfets. Pansy semblait aux anges, très contente d'elle…

Le dimanche vingt novembre arriva trop vite, beaucoup trop vite au goût de Drago. Tristement, il se prépara pour une journée à Pré au Lard comme les autres, même s'il savait que cette journée serait différente des autres.

Ce fut Bellatrix Lestrange qui vint le chercher. Grâce à un Portoloin, ils se retrouvèrent dans une cachette du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Deux Mangemorts étaient avec lui, attendant les instructions.

-Bien, les deux derniers volontaires sont arrivés. Je vais donc pouvoir vous donner les consignes.

Volontaire ? Mais, volontaire pour faire quoi ? Et puis, il ne s'était jamais proposé pour une mission…

-Toi, Drago, tu te contenteras de regarder… Du début à la fin… annonça-t-il.

Il arborait un sourire mauvais.

-Vous, continua-t-il en se tournant vers les trois Mangemorts, vos consignes sont dans cette enveloppe. Ne la perdez pas…

Augustin Rookwood, Antonin Dolohov et Bellatrix Lestrange hochèrent la tête, montrant qu'ils avaient compris.

-Ne le perdez pas de vue, insista le Maître des Ténèbres. Il ne doit pas vous échapper…

Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait transplané. Les quatre sorciers prirent un Portoloin, atterrissant dans un village. Les trois adultes s'écartèrent un peu de Drago, le temps de lire les consignes, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil. Bellatrix rangea l'enveloppe dans sa poche, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, ce qui inquiéta Drago. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Le Serpentard n'en savait rien.

Après un coup d'œil circulaire, les Mangemorts se dirigèrent vers une grande bâtisse, ressemblant à un petit château. Des éclats de voix provenaient de l'arrière, dans un grand jardin. Ils se cachèrent derrière un buisson, observant la scène.

Trois grandes tables étaient disposées en U, une fontaine au centre. Elles semblaient prêtes à s'écrouler sous le poids des plats. Apparemment, c'était une fête de famille. En regardant de plus prêt, Drago constata que la plupart des convives ressemblaient étrangement à une personne de sa connaissance, mais il n'arrivait pas déterminer qui… Ou plutôt, il avait peur de faire le rapprochement. Sa présence ici avec trois Mangemorts ne lui disait rien de bon.

Bellatrix saisit le jeune homme par l'épaule et le traîna vers un autre buisson, plus proche des tables. Une fois arrivés dans leur nouvelle cachette, elle lui intima l'ordre de ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne le chercher. Elle fit un discret signe de la main aux deux autres sorciers et ils transplanèrent tous les trois. Ils réapparurent derrière chaque table dans un POP. Les invités restèrent un moment immobiles, les observant puis ils se mirent à crier et courir dans tous les sens, paniqués.

Rapidement, Drago comprit l'objet de leur visite ici. Les trois Mangemorts devaient tuer quelqu'un qu'ils cherchaient du regard. Leurs yeux se posèrent simultanément sur un homme aux cheveux châtains. Un sourire narquois éclaira alors les visages des trois sorciers. D'un même mouvement, ils se dirigèrent vers lui. Malgré l'expression de peur qui marquait son visage, le vert et argent reconnu certains traits de son visage qu'on retrouvait chez une autre personne de sa connaissance…

D'un coup de baguette, Rookwood fit apparaître un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre qu'il tendit à Dolohov. Les autres convives regardaient la scène avec peur, sans comprendre ce qui se passait et ce qui allait arriver. Dolohov s'approcha de l'une des tables, s'installa tranquillement à l'une des chaises et commença à écrire une lettre, une courte lettre. Il se tourna vers Bellatrix et hocha la tête. C'était le signe qu'elle semblait attendre pour tuer le Moldu à l'aide d'un sortilège impardonnable.

-Avada Kedavra ! s'exclama-t-elle, la baguette pointée vers le pauvre homme.

Il s'écroula sur le sol, mort.

Un sourire satisfait éclaira le visage des trois Mangemorts. Bellatrix saisit le parchemin et le posa contre le corps de leur victime. Un geste, elle indiqua à Drago de les rejoindre. Pendant qu'il s'avançait timidement, Rookwood sortit un Portoloin de sa poche et les quatre sorciers disparurent de la vue des nombreux invités.

Dès que le danger semblait être écarté, ils sortirent en courant vers la nouvelle victime du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la Marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus du manoir miniature.

Le soir, lorsque Drago revint de Pré au Lard, il refusa de dire à Hermione où il avait été et ce qu'il avait fait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il était avec Voldemort et des Mangemorts, mais pas plus.

Trois jours plus tard, Hermione reçut un hibou de ses parents. Elle ouvrit la lettre et s'installa devant le feu de cheminée de son salon.

_Hermione,_

_Nous avons deux nouvelles à t'annoncer._

_Dimanche dernier, ton oncle Tom est mort, assassiné…_

_Ça, c'était la première nouvelle._

_Son enterrement aura lieu samedi. Annick t'hébergera chez elle pour le week-end, ainsi que ton petit ami._

_Dimanche, il y aura un repas de famille avec l'ouverture du testament._

_Tes parents._

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, les larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues, une grande tristesse emplissait désormais son cœur. Elle venait de comprendre comment Voldemort avait voulu les punir, Drago et elle.

À l'heure du repas, elle ne sortit pas de sa chambre, préférant rester seule. Harry, Ron et Ginny vinrent frapper à sa porte, mais elle ne répondit pas, restant silencieuse.

Drago, ne la voyant toujours pas venir finit par se douter qu'elle venait d'apprendre ce qu'il avait vu, malgré lui, dimanche.

-Hippogriffe, dit-il.

Le tableau qui cachait la chambre de la préfète pivota, le laissant passer. Il trouva rapidement Hermione allongée sur son canapé, pleurant tout son soûl. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme et s'assit sur un coin du canapé. Délicatement, il prit la Gryffondor dans ses bras, la berçant et essayant de la calmer. Pendant ce temps, il lut la lettre que la jeune femme avait posée sur la table, comprenant un peu mieux où voulait en venir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui faisant assister à ce meurtre et en le montrant aux spectateurs…

Le lendemain, lorsque la reprise des cours sonna, Drago sursauta. Il avait passé toute la nuit sur le canapé avec Hermione et n'avait pas dormi, à part quelques secondes. Il laissa un mot à la jeune femme, courut s'habiller dans sa chambre et courut encore plus vite vers la salle de classe. Dès que les deux heures furent finies, il se rendit au bureau du directeur afin de le mettre au courant de la situation avant de rejoindre la Gryffondor.

Harry et Ron semblaient inquiets. L'absence d'Hermione ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise nouvelle, mais ils ne savaient pas quoi…

La jeune sorcière n'apparut pas non plus aux autres cours de la journée. Elle ne répondait pas quand on frappait à sa porte… Seul Drago pouvait entrer dans sa chambre, puisqu'il connaissait le mot de passe.

Dès que la fin du cours fut sonnée, le Serpentard se leva et sortit de la classe avant même que le professeur en ait donné l'autorisation. Il courut dans le couloir, entendant Rogue l'appeler du fond des cachots.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon de la préfète, il fut content de la voir debout. Elle semblait aller un peu mieux. Les deux adolescents discutèrent un moment des derniers événements, puis ils abordèrent l'invitation inattendue de la tante de la rouge et or.

-Ça ne me dit rien de bon, cette invitation, fit Hermione, la mine sombre.

Ils commencèrent à parler de tous les malheurs qui pourraient arriver à ce moment-là, éclatant de rire à chaque fois. Ils prévoyaient notamment un cyclone, une invasion d'extra-terrestre et plein d'autres choses de plus en plus loufoques.

Le reste de la semaine, Hermione vint en cours, les yeux rouges, fatiguée. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à suivre. Cela inquiétait ses amis, mais elle s'obstinait à ne rien leur dire.

Le vendredi soir, Hermione et Drago partirent pour Pré au Lard où ils devaient prendre un Portoloin qui les amènerait à leur point de rendez vous avec la famille Granger.

_Fin du chapitre 22_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : Tempête chez les Granger**

Drago et Hermione arrivèrent dans une gare. Ils sortirent des toilettes où ils avaient atterri et partirent pour le hall d'entrée. Une jeune femme blonde était assise sur un banc, tout habillée de noir. Elle semblait attendre… La jeune sorcière s'en approcha doucement.

-Tante Annick ? interrogea-t-elle doucement.

-Hermione ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se levant.

Elle serra sa nièce dans ses bras et fit la bise à Drago dès que les présentations furent faites. Une lueur indéfinissable brillait dans ses yeux bleus…

-Vous avez fait bon voyage ? demanda la tante en démarrant la voiture.

-Oui, ça allait, répondit prudemment Hermione, tentant de ne pas mentir sans révéler le moyen de transport.

Les trois voyageurs s'engagèrent ensuite dans une discussion agréable, oubliant presque pourquoi ils étaient là. Pour le bonheur d'Hermione, ni elle ni Drago ne fut obligé de mentir afin de cacher le monde de la sorcellerie à Annick Granger.

Bifurquant à droite, le véhicule s'engagea dans un chemin qui sillonnait une forêt clairsemée. Derrière les arbres, apparu une maison, très bien entretenue. Tout, depuis la disposition des meubles de jardin jusqu'aux fleurs, semblait avoir été calculé au millimètre près. La rouge et or sourit, se souvenant du côté maniaque, tatillon de sa tante.

Pendant que Drago sortait les deux sacs de voyage du coffre, Annick emmena sa nièce un peu à l'écart.

-Il est charmant, ton ami, fit-elle, songeuse. Il ne reste qu'une chambre de libre, celle où tu dors d'habitude. Denis, Marine et leurs enfants occupent les deux autres.

Marine était la femme de Denis, frère du défunt et oncle d'Hermione. Elle ne les voyait que rarement puisqu'ils habitaient en Australie. La jeune femme aurait préféré les voir dans d'autres circonstances…

La Gryffondor retourna auprès du Serpentard et saisit son sac, lui montrant où ils allaient dormir, les deux autres chambres d'amis de la maison étant occupées. La pièce paraissait petite, seul un lit deux places, une grande armoire et un bureau la meublaient.

On devra donc dormir dans le même lit, pensa Drago en entrant à son tour.

Un grand sourire illumina son visage, heureux de ne pas avoir à chercher de prétexte pour le faire…

Toc, toc, toc, quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Les deux tourtereaux cessèrent de s'embrasser et Hermione alla ouvrir la porte.

-Salut Camille, dit-elle. Salut Alexis.

Elle fit entrer ses deux cousins et les présenta au jeune sorcier.

-Le dîner est prêt, fit le jeune Granger avant de sortir de la chambre.

-On arrive, répondit la rouge et or à sa cousine qui partait à son tour.

Quelques instants plus tard, les sept attablés discutaient tranquillement, rien ne montrait qu'un malheur, la mort, avait frappé cette famille.

-Demain, on part à six heures du matin, sinon on sera en retard.

En effet, le frère d'Annick et de Denis serait enterré à presque cent kilomètres et la cérémonie commencerait assez tôt.

À la fin du repas, Hermione emmena sa cousine dans sa chambre pendant que les garçons allaient dans celle qu'occupaient Camille et Alexis.

-Alors, Camille, c'est bien l'Australie ?

-Oui.

-Les garçons, ils sont comment là-bas ?

-Pas mal !

-C'est-à-dire ? Précise un peu plus, quand même !

-Eh ben, c'est-à-dire que… Ils sont plutôt beaux… Et sympas surtout…

-Parle-moi de celui que tu préfères… Y'en a bien un !

-Oui ! fit-elle en rougissant.

-Alors ! s'impatienta Hermione. Il est comment ?

Camille devint rouge tomate.

-Il est blond aux yeux bleus ! murmura la jeune fille de 17 ans.

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-Yann. Et toi ?

-Moi ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix innocente. Tu sais déjà qui c'est…

-Ça fait combien de temps ?

-Deux semaines, avoua la jeune sorcière.

Elles continuèrent à discuter gaiement, Camille apprenant à sa cousine qu'elle sortait avec Yann depuis un an et demi. Pendant ce temps, les deux garçons parlaient… de filles, évidemment.

-T'as quel âge ? demanda Drago, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

-19 ans. T'as une petite…

-Je t'interromps, tu connais déjà la réponse.

-Hermione ?

-Et toi, t'en as une ?

-Ouais ! dit-il fièrement.

-Elle est comment ?

-Elle a les yeux verts, les cheveux noirs assez longs…

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Ça fait… Ça fait trois mois. Et toi ?

-Deux semaines…

-Seulement ?

-Bah, ouais…

-Je pensais que ça faisait plus…

-On se connaît depuis plus de cinq ans, ajouta Drago.

-Et vous n'êtes jamais sortis ensemble avant ? s'étonna Alexis.

-Non, jusqu'en juillet, on se détestait, expliqua Drago en riant.

-Drago, je ne voudrais pas te mettre à la porte, mais je voudrais bien dormir, fit Camille en entrant dans la chambre.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, je m'en vais, dit le jeune blond en sortant.

Il rejoignit Hermione dans la chambre qu'ils partageraient pour un week-end. Quand il entra, elle était déjà couchée. Dormait-elle ? Il ne le savait pas. Le sorcier se mit rapidement en pyjama et se glissa dans le lit. Comme Hermione ne réagissait pas, il en déduit qu'elle dormait.

Bip, bip, bip… Bip, bip, bip…

-Oh non, il faut déjà se lever, grommela Hermione en arrêtant le réveil.

Elle se leva péniblement et réveilla Drago. Malheureusement pour lui, quand il daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux, la jeune femme était déjà sortie de la chambre.

Le petit-déjeuner fut silencieux, tout comme le trajet en voiture. Quand ils arrivèrent au cimetière, Hermione vit ses parents, sa petite sœur, ses oncles et tantes avec ses nombreux cousins. Elle reconnut même ses grands-parents. La famille, tant du côté de sa mère que du côté de son père, était au grand complet. Quelques inconnus complétaient la foule réunie.

Lorsque le maire arriva, tout le monde prit silencieusement place autour du cercueil. Quand le vieil homme ferma son livre, la famille et les amis du défunt se mirent en rang pour déposer une rose sur le cercueil. Quand vint le tour des deux sorciers, la rouge et or fut surprise de voir les regards meurtriers qu'on leur lançait. Seul le vert et argent semblait comprendre.

-Je t'expliquerais, lui murmura-t-il.

En silence, la foule se dirigea vers les voitures afin de prendre le repas chez Bruno, un oncle d'Hermione. Une fois arrivés, les convives commencèrent à discuter en cherchant les places qui leur étaient assignées, indiquées sur des petits cartons posés contre les verres.

Drago et Hermione étaient face à face, à côté de Sabine, la femme du défunt, à un bout de la table. Les parents d'Hermione étaient à côté de Drago. Marie, la sœur d'Hermione était à côté d'elle. Le Serpentard fut frappé par leur ressemblance, malgré les deux ans qui les séparaient on pouvait les prendre pour des jumelles.

Les plats servis étaient tous très luxueux, il y avait du caviar, du saumon fumé et bien d'autres mets tous plus bons les uns que les autres, mais aussi très chers…

Durant tout le repas, Drago observa les serveurs, tous très bien habillés. Il remarqua rapidement que l'un d'eux passait souvent de leur côté, fixant Hermione. Celle-ci ne le vit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève la tête au moment où il amenait le dessert. Son visage passa de la surprise à la joie.

Dès que la table fut débarrassée et que les invités s'éparpillaient dans le jardin avant la lecture du testament, la jeune femme partit sans la moindre hésitation vers les cuisines. Elle en revint rapidement avec le jeune serveur, en pleine conversation. Ils semblaient très bien s'entendre. Drago en ressentit une pointe de jalousie, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher…

-Tu sais où est Hermione ?

Drago se tourna et vit Marie.

-Elle est là, pourquoi ?

Elle se tourna vers le banc que le jeune homme lui avait indiqué.

-Évidemment, murmura-t-elle.

-Qui c'est ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le vert et argent.

-Cyril, un de ses ex. On ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps… Il lui a tourné autour à chaque fois qu'elle revenait à la maison. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup…

Drago regarda une nouvelle fois vers son amie et la vit rire avec le serveur. Plus il les regardait, plus il était jaloux, plus il voulait tuer ce Cyril et plus il en voulait à Hermione de rester avec son ex plutôt qu'avec lui. Elle s'amusait bien avec lui.

Lorsqu'il fallut retourner à table en attendant le notaire, Hermione avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Drago lui lança un bref regard interrogatif qu'elle évita, discutant avec sa sœur.

Lorsque le café fut amené par les serveurs, Drago et Cyril se fusillèrent du regard, immobiles. Cet affrontement fut interrompu par l'arrivée du notaire. Drago profita du moment d'inattention général pour regarder sa petite amie. Ses yeux exprimaient toute son incompréhension avec une lueur de jalousie. La jeune femme préféra jouer l'innocente, tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Lorsque le jeune Malefoy reprit ses esprits, il constata qu'il avait raté le début. Le notaire, un charmant jeune homme, en était à la lecture du testament.

-Je lègue ma résidence secondaire à ma nièce Hermione Granger…

C'est tout ce que la jeune femme entendit. Elle était tellement étonnée qu'elle décrocha complètement de l'écoute, elle ne se rendait pas compte que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, des yeux remplis d'incompréhension, de jalousie, de haine pour certains.

Avant de partir, le notaire demanda à tous ceux qui étaient concernés par le testament de venir dans le bureau afin de signer des papiers pour prendre possession de leurs nouveaux biens. Il s'éloigna alors vers la maison, suivi par une vingtaine de personnes, tous adultes sauf Hermione.

Drago, qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à accrocher le regard d'Hermione, sentait la jalousie revenir, comme quand elle parlait avec le serveur. Malgré lui, il entendit une conversation entre Marie et Camille. Elles parlaient du nouveau notaire, qu'elles trouvaient toutes deux très mignon. Pensif, Drago se demanda si c'était aussi l'avis de la jeune sorcière.

Hermione revint au bout d'une heure, une pochette à la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle se dirigea vers Drago. Les yeux de ce dernier ne quittèrent la fleur qu'il fixait que lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme l'appeler.

-Drago ? On va bientôt partir.

-Partir ? Mais, où ?

-À la résidence secondaire de mon oncle, celle dont je viens d'hériter. Elle est loin d'ici, on dormira à l'hôtel. Tu viens ?

-OK.

Le jeune homme espérait qu'à l'hôtel, ils partageraient la même chambre…

Pendant le trajet en voiture, Drago et Hermione étaient à côté. Ils regardaient les documents que le notaire avait remis à la nouvelle propriétaire.

-Je savais pas que c'était si grand, dit Drago impressionné en voyant les photos.

-Moi non plus, je ne m'en souvenais plus. J'y ai pas été depuis longtemps…

La résidence secondaire ressemblait plus à un château qu'à autre chose. Il était en forme de U, la partie centrale comportait toutes les pièces principales, salons, chambres, salles de bains… À droite, c'était la partie où se déroulaient toutes les fêtes, les repas… À gauche, c'était réservé à la détente, il y avait une salle de gym, et même des thermes. La Gryffondor avait hâte d'y aller, pour voir ce qui avait changé. Sur le papier, il était indiqué que les plans et les photos dataient de plus de dix ans. De son dernier séjour là-bas, en fait. Après, l'oncle Tom avait déménagé et confié la garde de la propriété à son cousin Marc, qu'Hermione n'aimait pas du tout, elle le détestait presque.

Lorsqu'ils eurent examiné tous les papiers, toutes les photos, Drago et Hermione discutèrent un peu, se racontant de nombreux souvenirs qui leur tenaient à cœur.

Quand tout le monde fut descendu dans la cour de l'hôtel, on se rendait compte que les voyageurs étaient nombreux, une bonne soixantaine, qui occuperaient trente chambre au total. Les deux sorciers occupaient la chambre 112, au dixième étage, avec un lit deux places, alors que les autres étaient logés au premier ou deuxième étage.

-C'est bien, on n'a pas trop de marches à monter, ironisa Drago en portant difficilement les deux gros sacs de voyage.

Il sentait bien que s'ils n'étaient pas au même étage que les autres, c'est parce qu'ils avaient peur d'eux et qu'ils avaient une part de responsabilité dans la mort de l'oncle Tom, ce que Drago n'avait toujours pas avoué à Hermione. Il n'en avait pas encore trouvé le courage.

Le soir, trop fatigués pour redescendre manger au restaurant de l'hôtel, ils firent apparaître un dîner pour deux, qu'ils dégustèrent en bavardant. Ils furent interrompus avant le dessert par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.

-Qui c'est ? interrogea Hermione en allant ouvrir la porte.

-C'est moi, Marie, répondit l'intruse en entrant dans la chambre. Les parents se demandaient pourquoi vous n'étiez pas venus dîner.

-On a monté dix étages avec de gros bagages bien lourds, on est fatigués alors on est resté là, expliqua Drago en se servant une dernière part de gâteau au chocolat, qu'il avala en quelques bouchées.

-Il vient d'où ce dîner ? demanda Marie, intriguée.

Les deux étudiants en sorcellerie se gardèrent bien de répondre. Drago bu deux ou trois verres d'affilés pendant qu'Hermione mangeait sa part de gâteau.

-Je vais me laver, dit brusquement le jeune homme en se levant.

Il laissa les deux sœurs, assises sur le lit.

-Le dîner est fini au resto ? questionna Hermione.

-Oui, les parents s'inquiétaient un peu que vous ne soyez pas venus.

-Et les autres ?

-Apparemment, ils s'en fichaient complètement.

-M'étonne pas, marmonna Hermione.

-Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? demanda soudainement Marie à sa sœur en désignant la salle de bains.

-Oui, depuis plus de cinq ans, répondit distraitement la jeune sorcière, les yeux dans le vague.

Elles discutèrent encore un peu. Lorsque Drago sortit de la salle de bains, son amie s'y précipita afin de prendre une bonne douche et se détendre.

Pendant ce temps-là, Drago et Marie faisaient connaissance. Finalement, la petite sœur d'Hermione redescendit dans sa chambre.

Les deux tourtereaux parlaient encore quand ils furent interrompus une nouvelle fois par un intrus. Sans attendre de réponse, celui-ci entra. Il vit les deux sorciers assis sur le lit, Drago en caleçon et Hermione en nuisette. N'en tenant pas compte, il s'installa sur une chaise.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus au dîner ?

-On n'en avait pas envie. Dix étages, ça fait beaucoup trop. Et puis, on pouvait très bien manger ici…

-Et comment… À oui, c'est vrai que vous êtes des sorciers, fit l'intrus en accentuant le dernier mot d'un ton mauvais.

L'homme se leva et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

-C'était qui ? demanda Drago à la rouge et or.

-Marc, un cousin de mon oncle, celui qui avait la garde de ma nouvelle propriété. On s'est toujours détestés…

Elle fut coupée par un long bâillement. Les deux jeunes gens se glissèrent sous les couvertures et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Pour le petit-déjeuner, ils décidèrent de descendre au restaurant, mais avec un Portoloin.

-Flemme, quand tu nous tiens, fit Drago en rigolant quand ils arrivèrent en bas.

C'est encore pliés en deux par le rire qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, fixés par de nombreux regards, ceux des membres de la famille d'Hermione.

Les deux amoureux passèrent le repas à la même table que le reste de la famille d'Hermione, à côté l'un de l'autre cette fois. Entre chaque bouchée, l'un des deux racontait une bêtise et les deux explosaient de rire, imités de temps en temps par un voisin.

-Tu te rappelles, dit Hermione. On avait prévu des malheurs pour ce week-end.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'était quoi, déjà ?

-Une invasion d'extra-terrestres…

-Et j'avais raison…

-Ils sont où ? s'étonna la rouge et or.

-À cette table, voyons, répondit le vert et argent comme si c'était évident.

Heureusement, seule Hermione avait entendu la réponse de Drago.

-Il y avait aussi un cyclone…

-Il passera bientôt, je le sens… fit Drago avec une mine sombre.

Et ainsi de suite, ils trouvèrent les catastrophes prévues, riant de plus en plus.

Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, ils suivirent les autres vers les chambres, prirent discrètement un Portoloin jusqu'à la chambre, firent leurs sacs, les allégèrent grâce à un sort de la Gryffondor et descendirent par les escaliers.

Quand ils croisaient d'autres "vacanciers", ces derniers paraissaient surpris. Il faut les comprendre : Drago portait deux énormes sacs en ne se servant que d'un doigt par sac. Ceux-ci étaient devenus légers comme des plumes, ou presque. Une fois à côté des voitures, Hermione leur rendit leur poids initial. Quand Antoine, un cousin de la jeune femme, chargea leurs bagages dans le coffre, il fut surpris par le poids et se demanda comment l'autre imbécile, Drago, avait pu les porter aussi facilement. Sa tête fit rire, une fois de plus, les deux jeunes sorciers.

Le trajet jusqu'à la nouvelle demeure d'Hermione dura jusqu'au déjeuner. Ils s'y rendirent après avoir été au restaurant.

La longue procession de voitures pénétra sur un long chemin de cailloux entouré d'arbres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, Hermione et Drago regardèrent devant eux. Après un moment de surprise, la jeune femme sentait la colère monter en elle et le jeune homme était scandalisé. Les nombreux véhicules s'arrêtèrent dans le jardin et tout le monde descendit.

Hermione attendit que toute sa famille soit descendue pour laisser sa colère exploser.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'énerva-t-elle en montrant la bâtisse derrière elle.

-Ça ? C'est ton héritage, répondit négligemment Sabine, la femme de l'oncle Tom.

-Certes l'oncle Tom voulait me le léguer, mais CERTAINEMENT PAS dans cet état.

-Cet état ? s'étrangla Marc, l'ancien gardien de la propriété. Mais, il a toujours été comme ça.

-En es-tu sûr ? Tu veux que je fasse venir le notaire ?

-Il faudrait que ce soit le notaire qui a fait le testament, il y a plus de trente ans. Or, il est à la retraite depuis bien longtemps, intervint Denis.

Apparemment, toute la famille était liguée contre Hermione et Drago.

-Ah oui, je comprends. Quand vous avez compris que j'hériterais de cette propriété, vous vous êtes juré de me faire la vie dure, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton de la jeune femme était de plus en plus hargneux. Elle s'avançait tranquillement vers sa famille qui reculait, ne formant plus qu'un seul bloc, tremblant à moitié.

Drago, lui, était parti. D'un signe discret, la Gryffondor lui avait demandé de chercher, trouver et ramener le notaire qui avait établi le testament de son oncle.

-Quand tu l'as appris, continua la sorcière, Marc, tu savais que tu allais avoir la garde du terrain… Il y a dix ans… Tu t'es contenté de le laisser tomber en ruine, virer tout le personnel et empêcher tout le monde, surtout l'oncle Tom, de venir ici.

Marc se ratatinait à vue d'œil. Sa nièce paraissait vraiment l'effrayer.

-Tu oses le nier ?

L'homme fut déstabilisé par le ton calme que la jeune Granger avait utilisé pour cette question.

-Non, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Hermione se détourna alors de lui et balaya la foule du regard. Elle trouva Denis non loin d'elle et s'en approcha.

-Et toi, Denis, quand tu as su, il y a plus de cinq ans, que j'étais une sorcière…

Le dernier mot prononcé fit trembler tout le monde.

-Tu as décidé de partir pour l'Australie. C'était assez loin, pour toi ? Mais, est-ce que tu savais que je pouvais faire le trajet en moins de cinq minutes ?

Effrayé, le concerné recula d'un pas, écrasant les pieds de sa femme.

-Tu avais peur que tes enfants ne deviennent comme moi ? Tu as peur des sorciers, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune sorcière s'avança encore d'un pas.

-Vendredi soir, tu as dit à Annick que tu appréciais beaucoup Drago… C'est vrai ?

Annick et Denis hochèrent la tête sans quitter leur nièce des yeux.

-Mais, savais-tu que Drago est, lui aussi, un sorcier ? On ne s'est pas rencontré n'importe où… C'était à l'école de sorcellerie…

Brusquement, tout le monde poussa un cri de frayeur. Hermione se tourna vivement et vit un parchemin tomber du ciel, comme une feuille morte. Elle sortit sa baguette (nouveau cri des Granger) et le fit venir dans sa main.

'_Mione,_

_J'ai trouvé l'adresse du notaire, je suis juste devant chez lui. Le temps de le convaincre de venir et de faire le voyage et je suis de retour._

_Tiens bon._

_Drago._

-Vous avez de la chance, Drago a trouvé le notaire. Ils ne vont pas tarder.

La foule commença une retraite désordonnée vers les voitures, mais Hermione les arrêta.

-Je n'ai pas fini !

Tout le monde s'arrêta net, surpris. Tous se demandaient à qui elle allait s'en prendre maintenant.

-Vous ! s'exclama-t-elle en marchant tranquillement vers ses parents.

Tous deux affichèrent un air surpris.

-Oui, vous, mes "parents"…

Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot avec dégoût.

-Au début, vous étiez contents que je sois une sorcière… J'ai mis du temps à comprendre, certes, mais je ne suis pas prête à vous le pardonner…

Les deux concernés essayaient tant bien que mal de garder une tête innocente, mais cela n'arrêta pas leur fille.

-Vous ne m'avez jamais vraiment aimée, vous avez toujours préféré Marie, ma petite sœur. Vous ne l'avez pas beaucoup montré, vous n'avez laissé que quelques petits indices, mais mis bout à bout, ça devient évident. Votre plus grosse erreur a été faite cet été. Je m'en souviens très bien. On était à l'hôtel, en France…

Hermione essayait de faire durer le "dialogue" afin de donner le plus de temps possible à Drago.

-Vous m'aviez convaincue d'aller faire quelques courses en ville et là, c'est toi maman qui t'es trompée. Tu m'as annoncé que j'avais un compte en banque bloqué jusqu'à mes seize. Certes, le compte existait. Certes, il y avait de l'argent dessus. Mais il y avait un gros problème. Je n'avais pas encore seize ans. Je ne les ai pas eus avant le mois de juillet, mais le 19 septembre. J'ai pu accéder à l'argent puisque vous aviez bloqué le compte jusqu'au 1er juillet, mais je n'avais pas seize ans comme tu l'avais dit. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réagit, mais c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que vous vous fichiez complètement de moi…

-Puisque tu en parles, la coupa sa mère, voilà des documents qui devraient t'intéresser…

Hermione prit les quelques feuilles que lui tendait sa mère et les parcourut rapidement.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, résuma la jeune femme en levant la tête, grâce à je ne sais quel gros mensonge de votre part, je suis émancipée…

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la dernière feuille et continua :

-Ah non, le juge qui a prit cette décision est de la famille…

Elle fut interrompue par un nouveau parchemin.

'_Mione,_

_J'arrive avec le notaire._

_À tout de suite._

_Drago._

Peu après, deux individus arrivèrent dans un POP. Drago rangea le Portoloin dans sa poche et s'avança, suivi d'un vieil homme. Il ne devait pas avoir loin de quatre-vingts ans.

-Alors, dit ce dernier en avançant. Quel est le…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le château derrière Hermione. D'un coup, le testament de l'oncle Tom lui revint en mémoire.

-Voici la pochette que m'a remis le notaire lors de l'ouverture du testament, dit Hermione en s'approchant de l'ancien notaire.

Après une demi-heure de négociation agitée, Marc se rendit et fit un chèque à sa nièce, représentant le dédommagement.

Hermione remercia le vieil homme et Drago le raccompagna chez lui. Pendant ce temps, la famille d'Hermione battait en retraite. La jeune femme les laissa faire, espérant ne pas avoir à les revoir de sitôt. Surtout Marc, Denis et ses parents. Les autres n'avaient rien fait de particulier, à part la détester, la traiter comme une moins que rien… Néanmoins, elle espérait pouvoir revoir Marie, Camille et Alexis.

Drago revint lorsque la dernière voiture disparut de la vue de son amie. Les deux tourtereaux se lancèrent alors dans des rénovations, façon sorcière. Grâce à de nombreux sorts, ils remirent la bâtisse en état, respectant le plan. À l'heure du dîner, le château était comme neuf.

_Fin du chapitre 23_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : Noël et cadeau surprise**

Les trois semaines suivantes passèrent à une vitesse folle. Les contrôles s'enchaînaient, tous plus stressants les uns que les autres. Harry et Ron devaient aussi ajouter leurs séances pour devenir animagus avec Hermione, leurs entraînements de Quidditch, sans oublier les cours d'occlumancie avec Rogue comme professeur, avec Hermione et Drago. Les professeurs ne laissaient aucun répit à leurs élèves. C'est donc avec joie qu'ils virent arriver les vacances de Noël.

-Enfin les vacances, soupira Hermione en s'installant dans son salon.

Harry et Ron l'imitèrent rapidement, suivis par Ginny qui venait d'arriver.

La rouge et or regarda ses amis. Elle savait qu'ils étaient maintenant tous les quatre célibataires. Hermione et Drago avaient préféré, d'un commun accord, arrêter leur relation de peur que Voldemort ne cherche à les "punir" une nouvelle fois. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de bien s'entendre, malgré quelques tensions. Pour Harry et Ron, elle savait juste qu'ils ne sortaient plus avec Parvati et Padma Patil. Par contre, Ginny lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle avait cassé avec Dean, après un nombre impressionnant de disputes, toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres, plus régulières aussi. Les réconciliations étaient devenues plus dures et la dernière avait été impossible. Ils se trouvaient donc célibataires pour les deux bals prévus pendant les vacances, à l'occasion de Noël et de la nouvelle année.

Heureusement pour la Gryffondor, aucun de ses amis n'a su qu'elle était sortie avec Drago Malefoy, sinon, ils l'auraient tué dès qu'ils l'auraient vu, ce qu'Hermione ne voulait surtout pas.

De son côté, Drago était dans sa chambre avec ses "amis". Il y avait Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott et Millicent Bulstrode.

Comme d'habitude, Pansy tournait autour de Drago, tout en sachant que son tour était le samedi. Fort heureusement pour le Serpentard, elle ignorait tout de ses "conquêtes" d'un soir, qui ne représentaient plus rien pour lui dès le lendemain. Si elle l'apprenait, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle s'arrangerait pour éloigner toutes les filles de "son" Drago.

Pansy et Millicent étaient assises devant le feu de cheminée, Vincent, Gregory et Theodore préféraient le bureau, tandis que Drago et Blaise discutaient, installés sur le lit du préfet.

-Drago, tu inviteras encore Pansy pour le bal ? interrogea Blaise d'un air intéressé.

Le concerné jeta un bref coup d'œil à la vert et argent avant de répondre.

-Non, pas cette fois-ci.

-Elle ne te le pardonnera pas… remarqua son ami.

-De toute façon, à ce bal, tout le monde vient déguisé. On ne doit pouvoir reconnaître personne. Tout le monde vient en "célibataire".

-Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Blaise.

Drago se gifla mentalement. Personne n'était censé savoir qu'il parlait du bal avec Hermione, qui était chargée du thème.

-C'est Granger qui me l'a dit. Il m'a fallu une demi-heure avant qu'elle accepte de le dire.

-Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ?

-Fallait que je choisisse le menu. J'aurais l'air malin si ça n'avait rien à voir, se justifia le Serpentard.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron étaient partis pour le terrain de Quidditch pour se défouler un peu. Hermione et Ginny étaient parties pour la salle sur demande où elles avaient rendez-vous avec leurs amies de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Elles y parlaient évidemment de garçons, des bals à venir, de la mode et des dernières chansons sorties, aussi bien chez les Moldus que chez les sorciers.

Dès que tout le monde fut arrivé, elles s'installèrent aux nombreuses tables afin d'essayer de nouvelles coiffures ou de nouveaux maquillages, comme d'habitude. Elles avaient commencé silencieusement, réfléchissant, puis Ginny posa une question.

-Vous pensez que c'est qui le plus mignon de Poudlard ?

Les réponses fusèrent, Drago pour la plupart. Certaines répondaient Harry et très peu citaient un autre garçon que ces deux-là. Hermione fut étonnée de voir que les deux garçons avaient autant de succès auprès des filles. Pour Drago, elle s'en doutait, vu le nombre de ses "conquêtes", presque une par jour… Pour Harry, comme il avait juste flirté avec Cho et qu'il n'était sorti qu'avec Parvati, elle fut un peu plus étonnée. C'est sans crainte qu'elle répondit Drago.

-Au fait, 'Mione. C'est vrai que tu partages une salle commune avec Malefoy ?

-Oui, Hannah. Le salon et la salle de bains.

L'évocation de cette pièce la fit sourire, certains souvenirs lui revenant à l'esprit. Par exemple, quand elle…

-Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda Padma.

Hermione reprit ses esprits et décida de leur raconter la première fois que c'était arrivé.

-Le premier soir, après la douche, j'avais oublié ma trousse de toilette sur le lavabo et quand j'ai voulu aller la chercher, Drago se lavait les dents… en caleçon.

-Et toi, tu étais…

-En nuisette, acheva la préfète.

Toutes les filles présentes explosèrent de rire.

-Tu… Tu veux dire… Que tu l'as vu… En caleçon ? arriva à demander Parvati entre deux fous rire.

-Oui.

L'instant d'après, Hermione fut assaillie par les questions. Les unes voulaient savoir si Drago était beau, musclé… Les autres voulaient savoir la réaction du Serpentard quand il l'avait vue entrer en nuisette.

Leur petite réunion s'acheva à l'heure du dîner. Elles se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le lendemain, toute la journée cette fois.

Pendant les vacances, le terrain de Quidditch était constamment occupé. Deux équipes s'entraînaient le matin, les deux autres l'après-midi. Ce jour-là, Gryffondor et Serpentard le prenaient après le déjeuner.

Quand les Gryffondor, du moins les joueurs restés au château, arrivèrent, il y avait un nombre impressionnant de spectateurs, de toutes les maisons. Les filles avaient surtout les yeux braqués sur Harry et Ron, les garçons sur les poursuiveuses. Les Serpentard présents cherchaient des failles dans leurs tactiques afin de les battre, le prochain match les opposants.

Quand l'équipe de Serpentard débarqua, les spectateurs présents partirent, seules les filles restèrent. Comme c'était à prévoir, les sorcières ne quittaient pas Drago du regard. Harry et Ron restèrent, détaillant les techniques de leurs adversaires, cherchant leurs points faibles.

Une semaine passa, les filles assistant aux nombreux entraînements de Gryffondor et Serpentard puis partant à la salle sur demande pour leurs réunions habituelles qui réunissaient Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

-Demain, c'est le bal, répéta Susan.

-Oui, dit Hannah, aussi stressée qu'elle.

-Au fait, 'Mione, t'as bien choisi le thème. Comme ça, on pourra danser avec tout le monde.

-Mandy, avoue que c'est surtout Harry et Drago qui t'intéressent.

-Je te rappelle que tu as déjà dansé avec Harry, mais pas encore avec Drago, c'est vrai, ajouta Parvati.

-Vous prenez quoi comme déguisements ?

Les réponses fusèrent, toutes plus saugrenues, plus inattendues les unes que les autres.

Au moins, on ne risque pas de se reconnaître… songea Hermione.

Elle savait que seules les deux dernières danses se feraient à visage découvert, ainsi tout le monde saura avec qui il a dansé. La dernière danse serait comme celles des bals précédents, Dumbledore demandera aux préfets de clôturer la fête. Drago et Hermione s'en faisaient déjà une joie.

La discussion dériva rapidement sur les garçons, Harry et Drago en premier, suivis par Ron, Blaise et enfin tous les autres. Hermione avait du mal à suivre toutes les questions qu'on lui posait, principalement sur Drago, Harry et Ron puisqu'elle les voyait tous les jours.

La préfète se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte de sa salle commune qu'elle ouvrit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago ? demanda-t-elle.

Les invitées de la rouge et or tendirent l'oreille pour essayer d'écouter, sans succès. Elles virent néanmoins Drago suivre Hermione dans sa chambre pour en ressortir au bout de dix minutes, un sac à la main.

-Bonne nuit, se souhaitèrent mutuellement les deux préfets en se faisant la bise.

Quand elle revint dans son salon, la Gryffondor sentit tout de suite le regard intrigué de ses amies.

-J'avais emmené par erreur sa brosse à dents, hier soir, expliqua Hermione d'un ton innocent.

L'incident resta clos, bien que tout le monde sache qu'Hermione n'avait pas tout dit. Les jeunes sorcières partirent ensuite se coucher en se souhaitant "bonne nuit".

Le lendemain, c'était Noël. En se levant, Hermione se souvint de son rendez-vous avec… Drago. Ils devaient se retrouver dans la salle commune à huit heures précises. La jeune femme saisit le cadeau qu'elle avait acheté pour le préfet et s'installa devant le feu de cheminée. Drago la rejoignit rapidement, deux paquets à la main, ce qui intrigua la jeune sorcière.

Pourquoi deux cadeaux ?

Le préfet se plaça devant la Gryffondor et lui donna l'un des deux cadeaux, qu'elle déballa lentement, très lentement. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, immobile. Sur ses genoux, la boîte bougeait… Une fois la surprise passée, elle souleva le couvercle et… une boule de poil en sortit rapidement et partit se cacher… sous le canapé. Les deux adolescents se penchèrent, un petit chaton les fixait de ses jolis yeux verts comme l'émeraude, entourés de poils noirs comme l'ébène, un nœud rouge était noué autour de son cou. Dès le premier regard, Hermione craqua pour la petite boule de poil. En tendant la main, Drago put attraper le petit chaton fugueur et Hermione le prit dans ses bras, où le petit animal se blottit immédiatement avant de s'endormir. Le seul défaut de ce cadeau était… les ronflements. La jeune femme décida de l'appeler Tarzanne. Cette petite femelle semblait adorer escalader, comme Tarzan, héros de dessins animés moldu. La rouge et or retourna dans sa chambre où elle laissa la boule de poil dormir et faire connaissance avec Pattenrond, qui dormait sur l'oreiller. Une fois dans la salle commune, elle donna un paquet à Drago, son cadeau de Noël. Le blond s'installa sur le canapé et déballa rapidement la boîte, impatient de savoir ce que c'était. Il découvrit un livre de potions, la matière préférée du jeune homme. En le feuilletant rapidement, il vit qu'il y avait de nombreuses potions intéressantes qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Le jeune sorcier déposa le livre sur la table devant lui et donna le second paquet à sa collègue.

-De la part de mon père, précisa-t-il.

Hermione le déballa tranquillement, se demandant pourquoi Lucius prendrait la peine de lui offrir un cadeau de noël. Certes, il semblait avoir changé, mais elle n'en était pas sûre, pas sûre du tout. Elle découvrit un petit carnet vert avec une magnifique plume de paon argentée.

Drago semblait aussi étonné qu'Hermione. Selon lui, ce cadeau devait avoir un rôle bien précis, un rôle que Drago espérait ne pas avoir deviné…

Peu après, les deux préfets se séparèrent afin de fêter noël avec leurs amis respectifs.

Hermione passa le reste de la matinée avec Harry et Ron, puis elle rejoignit ses amies à la salle sur demande afin de se préparer pour le bal du soir. La vaste pièce était remplie de joyeux chants de noël. Les jeunes sorcières discutèrent longuement de garçons, de mode, de garçons, de chansons, de garçons et de plein d'autres choses. Parmi les garçons abordés, Harry et Drago étaient les favoris, et de loin.

Alors qu'elles discutaient des robes de bal de leurs rêves, elles furent interrompues par un petit miaulement. Hermione ouvrit la porte et Tarzanne, son petit chaton se dépêcha d'entrer et de suivre Hermione où qu'elle aille, se couchant à côté de sa jeune maîtresse.

-Il est à toi, ce petit chaton ?

-Oui, oui.

-Tu l'as eu quand ?

-C'est un cadeau de Noël.

Heureusement pour la Gryffondor, on venait d'annoncer le repas. Elle pourrait ainsi échapper à l'interrogatoire, n'ayant absolument pas envie d'avouer que c'était Drago qui lui avait offert le petit chat.

L'après-midi était davantage consacré aux essayages et retouches de costumes, vérifiant que personne ne pourrait les reconnaître. Elles ôtèrent les déguisements pour aller dîner, gardant ainsi le secret de leur tenue de bal.

Le dîner avait été avancé afin que les élèves aient le temps de se costumer pour danser.

Quand Ron entra dans la Grande Salle, dans son déguisement de renne, il vit l'étendue de l'imagination des élèves de Poudlard. Il y avait de tout : des animaux, des personnages de contes… Il y avait un seul point commun, le masque qui dissimulait le visage, cachant l'identité des danseurs.

Au loin, Harry, un père noël, voyait les couples évoluer.

Un sapin et une mère noël dansaient tranquillement non loin de lui…

_Mon beau sapin, roi des forêts_

_Que j'aime ta verdure !_

Plus loin, un renne et un chien semblaient bien s'amuser…

_Quand par l'hiver, bois et guérets_

_Sont dépouillés de leurs attraits_

Un cadeau et une vieille dame passèrent devant lui.

_Mon beau sapin, roi des forêts_

_Tu gardes ta parure._

Harry regarda la lutine avec qui il dansait, une rouquine dans un costume vert…

_Toi que Noël planta chez nous_

_Au saint anniversaire,_

Plus loin, un bonhomme de neige et une vieille dame évoluaient énergiquement, forçant tout le monde à se pousser…

_Joli sapin, comme ils sont doux_

_Et tes bonbons et tes joujoux_

Un petit écureuil et une guirlande dansaient calmement, à côté d'Harry.

_Toi que Noël planta chez nous_

_Tout brillant de lumière._

Harry réprima un fou rire… Une licorne avait failli éborgner son partenaire, un vampire…

_Mon beau sapin tes verts sommets_

_Et leur fidèle ombrage_

Plus loin, un ange et un diable formaient un drôle de couple.

_De la foi qui ne ment jamais_

_De la constance et de la paix._

Une bûche et une dinde, tous deux appétissants, évoluaient devant le buffet.

_Mon beau sapin tes verts sommets_

_M'offrent la douce image._

Les couples insolites se séparèrent avant d'entamer une nouvelle danse avec d'autres partenaires.

Drago dansa avec une vieille dame, un ange, un vampire, une licorne, un castor, une mère noël, quelques rennes, des paquets cadeaux… Il était surpris par la diversité des costumes.

Lorsque la fin des festivités arriva, Dumbledore se leva, la musique s'arrêta et le directeur s'adressa à ses élèves.

-Voici la fin du bal. Pour les deux dernières danses, vous pouvez enlever vos masques, si vous le souhaitez. Comme d'habitude, je demanderais aux préfets de commencer la dernière danse.

D'un même mouvement, tous les masques qui dissimulaient les visages se baissèrent. Tout le monde regarda autour de lui, essayant de reconnaître ses partenaires de danse, ses amis.

Drago scruta la foule et trouva enfin Hermione. Il était content de constater que c'était elle la mère noël avec qui il avait dansé plusieurs fois. Luna était déguisée en guirlande, Colin était en bûche. Ginny était une charmante lutine. Padma, une vieille dame, repéra sa sœur, un ange et lui montra le diable, Blaise Zabini. Crabbe était un cadeau, Millicent une licorne, Goyle un vampire…

Cette fois, le vert et argent alla inviter Pansy, déguisée en chien.

Un sapin et un chien, drôle de couple, pensa-t-il en dansant.

Lorsque la mélodie s'arrêta, il chercha du regard la mère noël, "sa" mère noël, Hermione. Quand il l'eut enfin repérée, il s'avança vers elle afin de l'inviter à danser, ce qu'elle accepta sans la moindre hésitation.

La mélodie commença. Le rythme était plutôt lent.

Drago et Hermione se mirent face à face, les bras de celle-ci passés derrière la nuque de son partenaire. Elle sentait ses mains sur sa taille…

Les mains du préfet glissèrent jusqu'aux hanches de sa cavalière…

Les deux partenaires se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre…

Ils se rapprochèrent encore…

Drago et Hermione étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre…

Hermione posa sa tête sur le torse de son cavalier…

Drago posa sa tête sur celle d'Hermione…

Juste avant de se séparer, Drago posa un léger baiser sur le front de la Gryffondor. Heureusement, peu de monde semblait l'avoir remarqué.

_Fin du chapitre 24_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : Début d'année**

Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione réussirent à se transformer en animagus, ils avaient enfin fini. Ça avait été rapide grâce à un livre que Lupin leur avait offert, écrit par James, Sirius, Peter et lui-même lorsqu'ils étaient devenus animagus clandestins. Le professeur avait rapidement deviné l'intention des trois sorciers de devenir animagus et leur avait donc donné ce livre qui ne pourrait pas lui être utile.

La semaine suivante, un lion, un hippogriffe et une louve se baladaient dans la forêt interdite, hors de vue des autres occupants du château. Régulièrement, ils croisaient un lynx aux yeux gris dont les poils du sommet de la tête étaient blonds presque blancs… Ils se regardaient un instant, puis s'éloignaient tranquillement, oubliant qu'ils s'étaient croisés.

Un soir, peu avant le nouvel an, Hermione demanda :

-Dis moi, Drago, tu ne serais pas un animagus-lynx, par hasard ?

Il se tourna vers elle, étonné. Lorsqu'il vit son petit sourire, il ne put s'empêcher de bredouiller.

-Ben… euh… s… si pourquoi ?

-Non, juste comme ça, fit-elle d'un ton innocent.

-Tu serais pas animagus aussi ? Et pourquoi pas Potter et Weasley aussi ?

-T'es un petit curieux, toi, dit Hermione avec un petit rire.

-Pas petit : grand ! Et répond moi s'il te plaît ! fit-il sur un ton faussement menaçant.

-Tu crois que c'est en me menaçant que tu auras une réponse ?

-Apparemment non !

-Bien deviné, coupa Hermione.

-Pourrais-tu me le dire "Hermionette" ?

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, s'énerva Hermione en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle s'enferma en claquant la porte.

-Oups, dit simplement Drago.

Le lendemain, jour du bal, le vert et argent chercha la préfète. Il passa toute sa journée à traverser le château, en long, en large, en travers, elle demeurait invisible. Il était tellement occupé à la chercher qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'absence quasi-totale de filles dans l'établissement. Effectivement, elles s'étaient enfermées dans les dortoirs ou dans les chambres des préfètes où elles préparaient minutieusement leur tenue de bal, sur le thème de la nature.

Finalement, il se résigna et partit se préparer pour le bal. En chemin, il croisa Crabbe et Goyle. En voyant leurs costumes respectifs, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ses deux "amis" ne semblaient pas comprendre la soudaine hilarité du Serpentard et leur expression était encore plus débile que d'habitude, si c'était possible.

Les larmes aux yeux, Drago se tourna vers une porte qui grinçait. Cette fois, c'était le coup de grâce, Pansy venait d'apparaître. N'en pouvant plus, le préfet s'écroula par terre, plié en deux par le rire, sous le regard assassin de la jeune fille.

Le fou rire du blondinet fut interrompu par un cri de terreur. Il se retourna et vit une chevelure rousse disparaître rapidement dans le couloir voisin, alors qu'une chevelure brune regardait dans le couloir en riant.

-Manquait plus qu'eux, marmonna Drago en se relevant.

Il disparut rapidement, secoué par des fous rires silencieux.

Pendant ce temps-là, les filles s'étaient réunies dans la salle sur demande, aménagée par Ginny, la première arrivée sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Elle discutait tranquillement avec Luna sur leurs déguisements lorsqu'elles furent interrompues par un cri de rage. Elles se retournèrent et virent Lavande jeter brusquement un déguisement sur le sol, la mine renfrognée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lavande ? interrogea Parvati en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie.

-Il se passe que je ne trouve pas de déguisement correct. Soit ils sont trop grands, soit ils sont trop petits, soit…

-Dis plutôt qu'aucun ne te plaît, parce que je te rappelle qu'on peut les modifier à coups de baguette magique, intervint Hermione.

Toutes les filles présentes arrêtèrent leurs essais et leurs conversations pour réfléchir au déguisement de la jeune Gryffondor.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Ginny, bien qu'elle connaisse la réponse.

-Lavande, mais tu le sais déjà.

Hermione, ayant compris où Ginny voulait en venir, pointa sa baguette sur son amie et murmura une formule magique. Il y eut une petite détonation, recouvrant la jeune femme de fumée. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, on put enfin découvrir l'idée que Ginny et Hermione avaient eue : déguiser Lavande en un bouquet de… lavande !

Luna ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Lavande si le déguisement lui plaisait, mais la tête heureuse de la jeune sorcière lui fournit la réponse.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Padma qui finit déguisée en une magnifique fleur de lys. Et sa jumelle, elle, finit en un joli brin d'herbe.

La sonnerie annonçant le dîner retentit dès que le dernier costume fut enfilé.

Lorsque le préfet de Serpentard pénétra dans la Grande Salle, il ne put réprimer son fou rire. Une fois calmé, il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, puisque cette fois-ci, le dîner avait lieu sur les cinq tables, une pour chaque maison et une pour les professeurs, comme d'habitude.

Harry leva la tête vers son directeur et murmura à Ron :

-Ron, regarde Lupin…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. En effet, le rouquin venait de laisser échapper un fou rire en voyant son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, déguisé pour la circonstance en… loup.

Un peu plus tôt, Hermione aurait pu trouver ce costume amusant… En effet, le repas venait d'apparaître et Ron s'était jeté sur le pichet de bièraubeurre, qu'il avait recraché sur Hermione, assise devant lui, en riant. S'en rendant compte, le Weasley fit disparaître le liquide du déguisement écureuil de la préfète et cette dernière se calma et rejoignit ses deux amis dans leurs fous rires.

Au bout d'une heure, tout le monde s'était rempli l'estomac et était prêt à danser.

Le directeur se leva et demanda aux préfets d'ouvrir le bal, moment que Drago et Hermione attendaient avec impatience, même s'ils n'osaient pas se l'avouer.

La préfète accepta l'invitation du buisson aux fleurs argentées, le préfet de Serpentard. C'était "Et si tu n'existais pas", de Joe Dassin.

_Et si tu n'existais pas,_

_Dis-moi pourquoi j'existerais._

Un arbre et un brin d'herbe entrèrent en piste, c'étaient Harry et Parvati.

_Pour traîner dans un monde sans toi,_

_Sans espoir et sans regrets._

Un castor passait avec un nuage, Ginny et Colin.

_Et si tu n'existais pas,_

_J'essaierais d'inventer l'amour,_

Un scarabée et une araignée commencèrent à danser, sous les éclats de rire des deux préfets.

_Comme un peintre qui voit sous ses doigts_

_Naître les couleurs du jour._

_Et qui n'en revient pas._

Une fleur de lys rejoignit les danseurs, avec un sapin, Padma et Ernie.

_Et si tu n'existais pas,_

_Dis-moi pour qui j'existerais._

Une feuille morte, Seamus, invita une biche à danser, Hannah.

_Des passantes endormies dans mes bras_

_Que je n'aimerais jamais._

Hermione vit avec soulagement que Crabbe, un gros ours, n'avait pas trouvé de partenaire pour danser.

_Et si tu n'existais pas,_

_Je ne serais qu'un point de plus_

_Dans ce monde qui vient et qui va,_

Du côté du buffet, un pissenlit rêvait, comme Luna…

_Je me sentirais perdu,_

_J'aurais besoin de toi._

Lorsque Ron passa devant Pansy, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête de dégoût, la Serpentard ayant choisi comme déguisement l'animal qu'il déteste par-dessus tout, les araignées…

_Et si tu n'existais pas,_

_Dis-moi comment j'existerais._

Ron, un coquelicot, passa avec une tulipe, Susan.

_Je pourrais faire semblant d'être moi,_

_Mais je ne serais pas vrai._

Un chat et un chien croisèrent la route des deux préfets, les obligeant à se pousser.

_Et si tu n'existais pas,_

_Je crois que je l'aurais trouvé,_

_Le secret de la vie, le pourquoi,_

Hermione et Drago, amusés, suivirent du regard le chat et le chien, absorbés par leur conversation, obligeant ainsi les danseurs à se pousser pour éviter la collision.

_Simplement pour te créer_

_Et pour te regarder._

La musique s'arrêta lentement et Drago raccompagna Hermione à la table où elle avait dîné. Ses amis arrivèrent rapidement.

Le groupe joua ensuite quelques morceaux rythmés. Après avoir dansé un moment, Ron et Hermione, qui avaient dansé ensemble, se dirigèrent vers le buffet. Ou plutôt, Hermione y entraîna Ron.

-Tu ne veux plus danser ?

-Si, mais là, je suis crevée. Danser cinq ou six morceaux comme ça, ça fatigue beaucoup.

-Cinq ou six ? Tu plaisantes ! On en a dansé deux ou trois, pas plus ! s'indigna Ron.

Un petit rire éclata derrière les deux sorciers. Ils se retournèrent, Harry les regardait en riant. Les voir se disputer sur le nombre de morceaux rythmés qu'ils avaient dansé le faisait rire. Surtout en sachant qu'aucun des d'eux n'avait raison. Ils avaient effectivement dansé sur quatre morceaux, de plus en plus rapides, fatiguant pour Hermione, mais amusant pour Ron.

Une fois leur petite collation finie, Ron entendit le début d'un slow et s'empressa de l'inviter à danser. La Gryffondor accepta, un sourire aux lèvres.

La soirée avança vite pour les deux adolescents. Ils dansèrent beaucoup, discutèrent encore plus et grignotèrent un peu, le temps de souffler un peu, pour Hermione, et ils retournaient sur la piste de danse. De toute l'école, c'étaient eux qui avaient le plus dansé. Hermione dansa avec tous les garçons de leur petit groupe, même si Harry et Ron dansaient plus souvent avec elle, enfin, Ron encore plus qu'Harry.

Une ballade commença et Hermione suivit le rouquin sur la piste.

Les deux amis tournoyaient lentement.

Ron baissa les yeux vers sa cavalière mais, dès qu'il croisa son regard, il s'empressa de détourner les yeux.

Le rouquin sentit ses joues rougir légèrement.

Hermione commença à sentir la gêne passagère de son partenaire.

Elle leva les yeux pour essayer de croiser son regard, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

Vainement, Hermione chercha à croiser le regard de Ron, mais il la fuyait toujours. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front et s'éloigna rapidement, plus rouge que jamais, le visage en feu. Hermione le regarda partir, étonnée par son attitude.

Les deux adolescents ne se croisèrent plus. La fin des festivités arriva et Dumbledore demanda une nouvelle fois aux préfets de clôturer le bal, ce qui semblait être devenu une habitude du vieil homme.

Drago balaya rapidement la Grande Salle du regard et trouva Hermione, essayant de parler avec Ron qui la fuyait comme la peste.

Encore avec Weasley ! pensa le blondinet.

Il alla néanmoins la chercher et l'invita à danser. La Gryffondor accepta, la mine plus sombre qu'auparavant. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Durant toute la danse, Hermione rêvait, perdue dans ses pensées. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du slow qu'elle comprit. En effet, elle venait de croiser le regard dégoûté et meurtrier que Ron adressait à Drago. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte de sa jalousie.

Dès que la musique se tut, le rouquin se précipita vers la sortie avant même que son amie ait pu esquisser le moindre geste. Il courut, traversant le château sans regarder où il allait. Il finit par s'arrêter, essoufflé. Il s'appuya contre un mur, la main sur le cœur, tentant vainement de ralentir sa course folle. Ses jambes le lâchèrent brusquement et il se retrouva assis sur le sol, avec une douleur supplémentaire.

-Comme si ça suffisait pas, marmonna-t-il en frottant son derrière meurtri par la chute.

Il releva ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras. Baissant la tête, il laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Les battements de son cœur ne semblaient pas vouloir ralentir. Ils étaient tellement rapides qu'il en avait mal. Sa respiration était saccadée, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle.

Pourquoi diantre avait-il agit comme ça ce soir ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas arrêté, ou presque, d'inviter Hermione à danser ? Pourquoi remplissait-elle toutes ses pensées, jour et nuit ? Pourquoi dès qu'il la voyait son cœur s'emballait ?

Une image s'imposa à ses yeux en un éclair. Il voyait Hermione danser avec Malefoy au début du bal, quand Dumbledore avait demandé aux préfets d'ouvrir les festivités.

Pourquoi cet imbécile demandait aux préfets d'ouvrir et de fermer le bal ? Pourquoi c'était Malefoy qui invitait Hermione à danser ? Son Hermione ?

Le rouquin secoua la tête, quelques larmes vinrent s'écraser sur le sol, mouillant le carrelage froid du couloir où il se trouvait.

Que venait-il de dire ? Son Hermione ? Il n'avait jamais pensé ça, auparavant. Et pourtant, ce mot lui était venu à l'esprit sans réfléchir. Son Hermione. Ces deux mots devinrent rapidement une obsession pour le jeune homme. Il ne cessait de se les répéter, comme s'il voulait s'en convaincre.

Ron releva la tête et l'appuya contre le mur de pierre glacée. Les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, il essaya de reprendre son souffle, d'effacer l'image qu'il voyait sur ses paupières comme une photo. Il voyait Hermione dans les bras de Drago, dansant un slow. Il détestait cette image.

Pourquoi Hermione acceptait-elle de danser avec cet idiot ? Ce Malefoy ? Ce Serpentard ? Ce Mangemort ?

Il aurait tant aimé être à la place de Malefoy. Danser des slows avec Hermione, son Hermione. Certes, il en avait dansé avec elle aujourd'hui, mais Malefoy avait cette chance à chaque bal. Deux fois, au début et à la fin. Partager une salle commune, avec une salle de bains, un salon… D'accord, jusqu'en juin, il avait partagé la salle commune des Gryffondor avec elle, et avec tous les autres Gryffondor. Au moins, il n'y avait pas Malefoy dans les parages. Si seulement ces salles réservées aux préfets existaient l'année précédente, il aurait pu en partager une avec elle, son Hermione, son amour.

Qu'avait-il encore dit ? Son amour ? Il commençait à divaguer. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser depuis des années et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il ose penser à ces deux mots, son amour, sans les sous-entendre, comme avant.

Il laissa aller ses pensées, sans chercher à les contrôler. Il se vit avec Hermione, riant avec elle, la prenant dans ses bras, l'embrassant. Il eut presque l'impression de sentir la tête de la jeune femme dans le creux de son cou, son souffle chaud le chatouiller. Il se vit dormir dans le même lit que la jeune sorcière… Et il s'endormit, là, dans le couloir.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était retournée dans sa chambre, accompagnée par Drago, mais elle avait la tête ailleurs. Elle revoyait la tête de Ron avant de s'enfuir, à la fin du bal. Il fallait absolument qu'elle mette les choses au clair avec le rouquin, sinon elle le regretterait. Après une douche rapide, elle s'installa sur le canapé de la salle commune. C'était devenu une habitude. Depuis le début de l'année, Drago et elle dormaient là à la fin du bal, et elle ne voulait pas perdre un moment où elle voyait le vrai Drago, pas celui qui se cachait derrière un masque de glace, fait d'arrogance et de mépris, mais celui qui vivait au fond du cœur du jeune homme.

Lorsque le Serpentard arriva, elle dormait déjà. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et s'appuya contre l'accoudoir, la jeune fille couchée contre lui, respirant paisiblement.

Quand elle se réveilla, Hermione se détacha délicatement des bras du vert et argent, le regarda encore une fois, profondément endormi, et se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle s'habilla.

En descendant pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle pensait encore à Ron. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle dans les délais les plus courts. Heureusement, Dumbledore avait annulé les cours du jour afin de laisser les élèves récupérer la nuit écourtée par le bal de début d'année.

Elle s'installa à côté de Ginny, qui discutait tranquillement avec Harry, assis en face d'elle. Ron était à côté de son ami, en face de la préfète.

Le rouquin leva les yeux, voulant savoir qui allait manger en face de lui, mais il le regretta aussitôt. Dès qu'il croisa le regard de la jeune femme qui emplissait ses pensées, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il se souvint également qu'il avait passé toute la nuit à dormir dans le couloir, à penser à Hermione, à se dire qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle, sans oser le faire, à imaginer la réaction de la Gryffondor. Dans ses rêves, un coup elle le rejetait violemment, un coup ils s'embrassaient tendrement. Le jeune Weasley ne voulait pas vraiment lui parler, de peur de voir ses cauchemars se réaliser, mais en même temps, il voulait absolument connaître les sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard. Peut-être l'aimait-elle ?

Brusquement, il vit que sa voisine d'en face partait. Et cette personne, c'était Hermione, son Hermione, son amour, comme il l'avait si bien dit la veille au soir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant. D'un léger signe de tête, la jeune sorcière essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait pouvoir lui parler, en privé, ajoutant un discret clin d'œil.

Ron sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il hocha la tête et se replongea dans son repas pendant que la jeune Gryffondor s'éloignait. Avait-il bien comprit ? Lui avait-elle vraiment fait un clin d'œil ? De quoi voulait-elle bien lui parler ? Il avait bien une petite idée sur la question, mais c'était plus un espoir qu'une certitude.

Finalement, il se leva et laissa Harry et Ginny seuls. Il se dirigea vers la salle sur demande où il espérait que la jeune femme l'attendait.

Il grimpa les sept étages et passa trois fois devant la porte de la salle va-et-vient, comme l'appelait Dobby. Malheureusement, Hermione n'y était pas. Le rouquin décida de s'installer et d'attendre. Au bout de cinq minutes, la porte s'ouvrit. La jeune sorcière qu'il attendait avec tant d'impatience venait enfin d'arriver.

Regardant autour d'elle, la Gryffondor fut émerveillée par la beauté de la pièce où elle se trouvait. C'était une petite pièce, d'apparence assez intime. Il y avait une table éclairée par un chandelier, avec seulement deux chaises, et un canapé. Les murs étaient décorés de paniers remplis de bouquets de roses. Sur la table, reposait un vase contenant une magnifique gerbe de fleurs blanches.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Ron se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Par manque de chance, il se prit les pieds dans une chaise et se retrouva par terre, la douleur de la veille revenant rapidement. Hermione réprima de justesse un fou rire.

-Te moque pas de moi, protesta Ron en prenant la main qu'Hermione lui proposait pour se relever.

Lorsqu'il fut debout, il était juste devant la sorcière. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire. Avant même qu'un son ait pu en sortir, Ron posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui indiquant de se taire.

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire… Que je suis un idiot, je suis d'accord avec toi. Que tu ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait hier, je te rassure, moi non plus.

Tout en l'écoutant, Hermione se rendit compte que le jeune homme n'avait pas lâché sa main, ce qui ne la gênait absolument pas.

-Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit, continua le rouquin en gardant les yeux baissés.

Le jeune Gryffondor sentit ses joues devenir rouges. Il leva les yeux et croisa brièvement le regard de la jeune femme, ce qui lui donna du courage pour continuer. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa camarade.

-Tout ce que je sais, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, c'est que…

Hermione retint sa respiration, son cœur s'emballa, entraînant celui du jeune homme dans sa course folle.

-C'est que je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de l'adolescente. Elle regarda Ron dans les yeux, s'approcha encore de lui.

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle en frôlant les lèvres du jeune homme avec les siennes.

Les yeux de Ron s'illuminèrent de bonheur. Il baissa légèrement la tête et embrassa délicatement la Gryffondor.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ginny étaient partis marcher autour du lac. Ils restèrent silencieux, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'assirent sous un arbre, l'arbre préféré des Maraudeurs. Là, ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Leur conversation s'aiguilla peu à peu vers Hermione et Ron.

-Tu crois qu'ils font quoi, en ce moment ? interrogea Harry en regardant la rouquine.

-Ce matin, Hermione avait l'intention de lui parler… À propos d'hier. C'est tout ce que je sais, répondit Ginny en rougissant très légèrement.

Harry se recula légèrement et s'appuya contre le tronc. Ginny le regarda un instant puis posa sa tête sur les jambes du jeune homme, regardant le ciel à travers les nombreuses branches.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, silencieux. Midi sonna. Aucun des deux n'avait faim, ils s'étaient assoupis.

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le ciel était sombre, il n'était pourtant que quatre heures de l'après-midi. Les nuages gris presque noirs s'amoncelaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. D'une douce caresse sur la joue, il réveilla la rouquine. Celle-ci s'étira et vint s'asseoir contre le tronc, à côté du Gryffondor.

Un éclair illumina brièvement le parc de Poudlard, suivi par un grondement sourd, un orage arrivait. La forte pluie ne se fit pas attendre. L'épaisseur du feuillage de l'arbre les garda un peu à l'abri, mais rapidement l'eau se fraya un chemin entre les feuilles.

Ginny regarda Harry d'un air affolé. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à la pelouse qui les entourait, le terrain était tellement trempé que la chute était assurée. Ils étaient coincés sous l'arbre, mais comme la pluie tombant de plus en plus fort et qu'un violent vent se levait, ils allaient rapidement être trempés, gelés sur place. Harry leva sa baguette.

-Accio Éclair de Feu !

Le balai mit un certain temps à arriver au niveau des deux adolescents. Le château était loin de leur refuge précaire et la pluie ne cessait de le dévier.

Harry grimpa dessus et aida Ginny à s'installer devant lui. Il se pencha en avant, se collant contre elle, afin de la protéger un peu de la pluie. D'un coup de pied sur le sol, ils décollèrent. La route fut difficile : le balai avait du mal à voler avec deux passagers, avec une forte pluie qui le poussait au sol et un vent violent qui l'envoyait dans tous les sens.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'abri, Ginny prit les commandes du balai et le dirigea vers sa chambre de préfète. Une fois devant la porte, elle fit signe à Harry d'entrer. Celui-ci se tourna sans la moindre hésitation vers le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée du salon.

La rouquine s'éclipsa un moment, vérifiant que la préfète avec qui elle partageait sa salle commune n'était pas là. Elle prit une douche rapide, se réchauffant un peu, puis sortit vêtue d'un uniforme propre et sec. Lorsqu'elle revint dans son salon, Harry tremblait de froid, devant le feu.

Elle s'approcha doucement, l'aida à se relever et lui montra où était la salle de bain afin qu'il prenne une douche.

Pendant qu'il se lavait, la jeune Weasley était assise dans le salon de la salle commune, regardant vaguement les flammes. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait conduit le balai ici, alors que la salle des Gryffondor n'était pas loin de l'entrée du château. Elle n'eut pas le temps de creuser la question, la porte de la salle de bains venait de s'ouvrir. Harry en sortit, ne portant qu'une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille. Il étendit ses vêtements trempés devant le feu afin de les faire sécher, puis il s'assit à côté de Ginny.

Ginny frissonna, elle avait encore un peu froid, et puis, Harry était assis à côté d'elle, ne portant qu'une serviette. C'était principalement la deuxième solution qui l'avait fait frissonner. Il la regarda, puis elle eut un nouveau frisson, plus fort que le précédent.

Avant que la rouquine ait pu comprendre quelque chose, elle était dans les bras d'Harry qui la serrait contre lui pour essayer de la réchauffer.

La sonnerie annonçant le dîner les réveilla. Ginny se leva, s'étira et allait partir vers la Grande Salle quand elle se souvint qu'Harry était là. Il était toujours en serviette et ses vêtements n'étaient pas encore secs. Il était hors de question qu'il traverse le château en serviette ou en uniforme trempé. Après un instant de réflexion, la rouquine décida d'aller demander à son frère un uniforme pour Harry.

Elle le croisa alors qu'il descendait dîner avec Hermione. Ils se tenaient par la main, croyant qu'ils étaient seuls. Derrière eux, Ginny toussota. Ils se retournèrent vivement et se lâchèrent automatiquement la main. Ginny réprima un petit rire en voyant leurs têtes.

-Ron, tu aurais un uniforme pour Harry ?

Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un coup d'œil, ne sachant comment prendre la question.

-Pourquoi ? Il est où d'abord ?

-Il est dans ma salle commune. Tout à l'heure, on a été surpris par l'orage et on est allés se laver dans ma salle de bains, mais Harry n'a rien à se mettre, ses vêtements sont trempés.

-Mais, me dit pas que…

-Non, rassure-toi, frérot, il a une serviette.

Hermione et Ginny éclatèrent de rire à la tête de Ron. Apparemment, il avait cru, un court instant, qu'Harry n'avait strictement rien sur lui…

-Je vais chercher un uniforme. Vous m'attendez là, les filles ?

Elles hochèrent brièvement la tête.

Peu après, Ron revint, essoufflé, un uniforme à la main. Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Ginny et ils rejoignirent Harry dans la salle commune.

Il n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours assis sur le canapé, regardant le feu, vêtu de la serviette de la rouquine. Son uniforme était trempé, comme si on venait de le sortir de l'eau.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant Harry, ce qui fit rire ses trois amis. Le jeune sorcier prit l'uniforme et partit s'habiller dans la salle de bain.

_Fin du chapitre 25_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 : Quidditch**

Depuis ce jour, Ron et Hermione partaient souvent se promener, main dans la main, dans le château ou dans le parc, là où il y avait le moins de monde. Ils ne se montraient pas encore en public. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ginny s'installaient soit sous l'arbre qui les avait abrités au début de l'orage, soit dans le salon de la jeune fille, passant tout leur temps à discuter.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre, c'était pour faire leurs devoirs et se séparer ensuite, les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que les cours avaient repris, Ron et Hermione se voyaient toujours en secret. Ils se disputaient de temps en temps, mais leur "bouderie" ne durait jamais longtemps. Ginny et Harry, de leur côté, ne cessaient de se rapprocher…

-Alors, Harry, prêt pour le match contre les Serpentard ? interrogea Colin pendant le petit-déjeuner.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers, Ginny, Parvati, Lavande, Dean, Seamus et Ron. Ils semblaient très inquiets.

-Moi, ça va, mais eux, pas trop.

Harry avait l'habitude du stress avant les matchs. Il jouait au quidditch depuis plus de six ans et il n'avait jamais perdu, sauf le jour où les détraqueurs étaient arrivés en plein match, au cours de sa troisième année. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait perdre, et encore moins contre les Serpentard.

Dès que le repas fut avalé, difficilement pour les joueurs, Harry et Drago entraînèrent leurs équipes respectives dans les vestiaires. Pendant ce temps, les gradins se remplissaient.

-Vous vous souvenez des stratégies que nous avons mises au point pendant les vacances ? demanda Harry à son équipe.

Les joueurs s'empressèrent de hocher de la tête avant de recommencer à somnoler, la tête sur l'épaule du voisin.

Chez les Serpentard, l'atmosphère était différente.

-Il ne faut retenir qu'un mot, annonça Drago. L'attaque. Vous n'épargnerez personne dès que je vous aurais fait signe.

Il regarda ses joueurs et continua son mini-discours.

-La remplaçante des Gryffondor, Katie Bell, ne peut pas jouer aujourd'hui, on a de la chance. On n'aura donc que trois poursuiveuses à supprimer. En plus, Potter n'a choisi que des filles pour ce poste.

Lorsque les gradins furent remplis, Mrs Bibine donna un coup de sifflet.

-Le cinquième match de l'année va commencer, s'écria Colin, qui assurait le commentaire des matchs. Serpentard contre Gryffondor !

Les joueurs ne tardèrent pas à entrer en piste, juchés sur leurs balais.

-Pour les Serpentard, Parkinson, Flint, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et Malefoy.

Sept traînées vertes entrèrent dans le stade. Six allèrent se placer dans les airs pendant que Drago se posait non loin de l'arbitre.

-Pour les Gryffondor, Brown, Patil, Weasley, Thomas, Finnigan, Weasley et Potter.

Ils se placèrent également. Harry rejoignit Mrs Bibine et Drago. Après un signe de l'arbitre, Harry et Drago se serrèrent la main. Ils essayaient de se broyer mutuellement la main en s'affrontant du regard.

-Fais gaffe à tes joueurs, Potter, murmura Malefoy d'un ton méprisant au capitaine des Gryffondors.

Le ton du Serpentard laissa Harry indifférent.

Ils continuèrent à se jauger du regard jusqu'à ce que Bibine leur demande de prendre place. Heureusement pour Malefoy que Bibine n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit à Harry.

Les deux capitaines donnèrent un coup de pied rageur au sol afin de décoller. N'importe qui aurait senti que la haine flottait sur le stade. Les deux équipes présentes se détestaient mutuellement. Les gradins donnaient la même impression, les maisons de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle évitaient de prendre parti dans cette "guerre des maisons", qu'elles jugeaient inutile.

Bibine donna un coup de sifflet et lâcha les balles. Le vif d'or ne fut visible que quelques secondes, le souaffle bondit entre les joueurs et les cognards se précipitèrent immédiatement vers des joueurs.

-Et le match commence ! cria Colin.

Les poursuiveurs se jetèrent tous sur le souaffle pendant que les gardiens prenaient place. Les batteurs lançaient déjà les cognards en directions de leurs adversaires.

Ginny et Blaise attrapèrent la balle rouge en même temps. Zabini tenta un sourire charmeur pour faire lâcher la balle par son adversaire, mais sa déconcentration permit à Ginny de lui arracher le souaffle des mains. Le Serpentard se maudit intérieurement d'avoir été piégé par une Gryffondor plus jeune et se replongea rapidement dans le jeu.

-Weasley a le souaffle, elle le passe à Brown, Patil, Brown de nouveau, elles approchent des buts…

D'un signe, Harry indiqua à Dean de gêner le gardien des Serpentard.

-Brown passe le souaffle à Patil, Weasley, Weasley qui va marquer !

Nott, le gardien des vert et argent s'avança pour protéger les buts, mais un cognard le frôla au moment où Ginny lançait le souaffle, marquant ainsi le premier but du match.

-10 à 0 pour Gryffondor.

Parkinson récupéra la balle.

-Le souaffle est désormais aux Serpentard, Flint, Zabini, Parkinson, ils s'approchent des buts…

Ron, alerte, était prêt à contrer l'attaque de ses adversaires. Lavande et Parvati se placèrent devant les poursuiveurs adverses, les déstabilisant. Seamus envoya un cognard dans leur direction, Pansy laissa échapper la précieuse balle en criant. Ginny, en dessous d'elle la récupéra, amorça un demi-tour, imitée par les deux autres poursuiveuses.

Drago avait suivi la scène. Impuissant, il assista au deuxième but des Gryffondor, marqué par Ginny.

Il remarqua que dès que ses poursuiveurs étaient en position pour marquer, c'était Dean Thomas qui envoyait un cognard et déstabilisait automatiquement ses joueurs.

Il ordonna à Crabbe et Goyle de s'occuper du batteur. Ils devaient le supprimer par n'importe quel moyen qui semble être dans les règles.

Zabini ayant vu le signe du capitaine, se saisit du souaffle et se dirigea droit vers le batteur désigné par Malefoy. Flint et Parkinson le suivirent. Les trois poursuiveurs entouraient presque Dean, se passant le souaffle au-dessus ou au-dessous de lui. Crabbe en profita en lança un cognard vers lui. La balle noire frappa le joueur dans le dos. Le Gryffondor, assommé, glissa lentement du balai et alla s'effondrer sur le sol, dix mètres plus bas.

Drago, voyant une tache rouge chuter de son balai afficha un sourire satisfait. L'équipe adverse ne comptait plus que six joueurs, un batteur en moins que sa propre équipe.

Harry, ayant vu le batteur quitter son balai, adressa à Malefoy un regard meurtrier auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule et un sourire fataliste, comme s'il n'y était pour rien.

Seamus, le seul batteur rouge et or en état de jouer devait redoubler d'attention.

-Le score est maintenant de 60 à 0 pour Gryffondor.

En croisant le regard de son capitaine, Blaise comprit qu'il fallait se dépêcher de marquer si lui, Pansy et Tommy Flint voulaient éviter les foudres du jeune homme, qui pouvait être colérique quand il perdait un match.

Dean n'étant plus là pour stopper les poursuiveurs avant les buts, Ron devait montrer toute l'agilité dont il était capable pour arrêter le souaffle. Malheureusement, dès que les poursuiveurs vert et argent arrivaient avec la balle rouge, un cognard arrivait vers les buts, empêchant ainsi Ron de protéger correctement les buts.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les Serpentard avaient rattrapé un peu leur retard.

-90 à 70 pour Gryffondor ! s'exclama Colin quand Ginny marqua un nouveau but, sous le regard rageur de Drago.

Peu après, il suivit Blaise du regard. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à marquer, il lança le souaffle. En même temps, Goyle envoya un cognard au gardien. Ron se fit basculer du balai afin d'éviter la terrible balle noire et, avec son pied, il frappa le souaffle et l'envoya directement dans les buts adverses, marquant ainsi un nouveau but.

Harry se tourna vers son ami et lui adressa un grand sourire, le pouce levé, montrant ainsi sa satisfaction. Dans les tribunes, tout le monde était stupéfait par la performance de Ron. Certes, il avait déjà réussi cet exploit, mais c'était involontaire, pendant un entraînement et quand les autres joueurs avaient le dos tourné. Aujourd'hui, il l'avait fait volontairement. Chaque jour, il montrait plus de talent au poste de gardien que la veille. Il était désormais au niveau d'Olivier Dubois, si ce n'était plus.

D'un geste, Drago montra Parvati à ses deux "gorilles". Ceux-ci comprirent le message. Il fallait supprimer cette poursuiveuse, le plus discrètement possible.

Le capitaine des vert et argent ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il répugnait à demander la suppression de Ginny Weasley, qui avait pourtant marqué tous les buts, sauf le dernier, œuvre de son frère. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il craignait un peu la réaction de son frère qui, aidé par Harry, pourrait lui faire très mal si Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas dans les parages.

Lavande se saisit du souaffle, que Pansy venait de lâcher, se dirigea vers les buts, le lança à Parvati qui continua sa progression.

Crabbe et Goyle virent qu'un nouveau but était proche. Ils passèrent donc à l'action, lançant les deux cognards sur la jeune Gryffondor. Au premier, elle lâcha la balle, rattrapée par Blaise. Au second, elle tomba de son balai dont l'arrière était brisé par la balle noire.

Drago, satisfait, la regarda tomber et se tourna vers ses deux batteurs avec un sourire de contentement.

Harry vit avec horreur sa poursuiveuse tomber par terre, à côté des débris de son balai. Mrs Pomfresh se précipita vers elle et l'installa sur un brancard qu'elle venait de faire apparaître, l'emmenant à côté de Dean. Ce dernier ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Harry fit rapide calcul, il lui manquait deux joueurs, un batteur et une poursuiveuse, les Serpentard avait un avantage, qu'Harry comptait bien réduire à néant grâce aux tactiques qu'il avait mises au point. D'un discret signe de la main, il indiqua à ses joueurs de changer de technique, déstabilisant ainsi leurs adversaires.

-130 à 80 pour Gryffondor, qui continue à marquer malgré l'absence de deux de ses joueurs, annonça Colin, ne cachant pas sa préférence.

Le match durait depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Une petite bruine fine commençait à tomber, enlevant un peu de visibilité aux joueurs…

Harry, qui commençait à s'ennuyer, décida de tendre un piège à Malefoy. Faisant mine d'avoir aperçut le vif d'or, il fonça vers le sol en piqué. Le Serpentard, croyant que la fin du match approchait, le suivit de toute la vitesse dont son balai était capable. Harry ralentit un peu, se plaçant à la hauteur de son adversaire. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus. Drago regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, le vif d'or demeurait invisible. Il se tourna vers Harry, surprenant un sourire.

-Fais gaffe à toi, murmura le jeune Potter en remontant en chandelle au dernier moment.

Malefoy ne put éviter le sol. Il roula un instant dans le sable, recouvert d'une fine couche de boue. Il se releva immédiatement et, dans son uniforme vert tâché de boue, il remonta sur son balai avant même que l'infirmière ait pu arriver à son niveau.

-Tu vas le regretter, Potter, marmonna-t-il en s'arrêtant devant le rouge et or.

Harry leva un sourcil, comme s'il était surpris et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire son adversaire.

-Potter a réussi la feinte de Wromski ! s'écria Colin, sans parvenir à cacher sa joie.

Son idole, son modèle avait réussi une figure que seuls les meilleurs attrapeurs, tel Viktor Krum, osaient essayer.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements provint des gradins. Harry fit un bref sourire à la foule et repartit dans sa quête au vif d'or.

Il aperçut le vif d'or et Malefoy aussi. Les deux attrapeurs se mirent à sa poursuite, contournant les autres joueurs… Ils le perdirent de vue lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau des buts de Gryffondor.

Surprise par l'arrivée subite des deux attrapeurs, Pansy lâcha le souaffle, que Ginny récupéra quelques mètres plus bas. Rapidement, Lavande et Ginny furent devant les buts de Serpentard. Nott tremblait comme une feuille morte, sentant le regard de son capitaine sur lui. Il n'avait pas intérêt à rater le souaffle, ce coup-ci.

À quelques mètres des anneaux d'or, Lavande fit semblant de perdre l'équilibre et lâcha le souaffle, rattrapé par Ginny qui le lança à travers l'anneau central.

Malefoy poussa intérieurement un cri de rage et pointa discrètement Lavande du doigt. Crabbe et Goyle acquiescèrent, mais Drago leur fit signe que non et donna des instructions à ses deux poursuiveurs, pendant que Pansy perdait une nouvelle fois la balle, grâce à un cognard de Seamus.

Un sourire mauvais éclaira le visage de Blaise Zabini et de Tommy Flint. D'un bref coup d'œil, ils évaluèrent la situation. Lavande avait le souaffle, au milieu du terrain et fonçait vers Theodore, le gardien vert et argent. Ils attendirent un peu puis l'encadrèrent, Blaise à gauche et Tommy à droite. Dès que Lavande les regarda d'un air affolé, ils se rapprochèrent d'elle. Le contact était inévitable. Les deux Serpentard se serrèrent contre elle, descendirent brusquement, entraînant la rouge et or avec eux, puis s'écartèrent brusquement. Lavande perdit l'équilibre, lâcha le souaffle et cria en tombant de son balai.

La pluie étant devenue plus forte, les spectateurs ne virent que la chute de la joueuse, personne n'avait assisté à son "attaque", heureusement pour Malefoy.

-Le score est de 160 à 150 pour Gryffondor, annonça Colin, n'insistant pas sur l'absence de deux poursuiveuses et d'un batteur chez les Gryffondor, qui était pourtant sont équipe préférée.

Harry scruta le stade du regard et constata avec horreur qu'il ne lui restait qu'une poursuiveuse, Ginny, un batteur, Seamus, son gardien, Ron, et lui, l'attrapeur de l'équipe. Comment allaient-ils faire avec trois joueurs au sol ?

De rage, Ginny lança la balle rouge. En face d'elle, Pansy. Celle-ci s'avança, les bras tendus, prête à attraper le souaffle, mais elle le rata et se le prit dans la figure, l'assommant à moitié. Elle tomba sur le sol avec un cri strident.

Harry n'avait jamais vu un match comme celui-ci. En deux heures de jeu, les Serpentard avaient supprimé trois joueurs de l'équipe adverse et la seule fille des vert et argent avait réussi à tomber toute seule. Quatre joueurs au sol, c'était sûrement un record.

Pendant que Zabini et Flint allaient marquer un but, Ginny parla un moment avec Seamus afin de mettre une tactique au point.

Ron attrapa la balle de justesse et l'envoya de toutes ses forces à travers le terrain, voulant ainsi se défouler. Ginny réagit au quart de tour, frappa la balle du bout de son balai et l'envoya dans le seul anneau que Nott ne protégeait pas, celui de gauche.

Drago se frappa le front d'un geste impuissant. L'équipe adverse, qui ne comptait plus qu'une poursuiveuse, marquait encore des buts et la seule fille qu'il avait prise dans son équipe était tombée après s'être pris le souaffle dans la figure, pour avoir été incapable de l'attraper. Néanmoins, les Serpentard n'avaient que 20 points de moins que les Gryffondor.

Pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Ginny se borna à empêcher les poursuiveurs vert et argent de marquer.

Drago regarda Seamus d'un air étonné. Celui-ci venait de taper dans un cognard, mais ne l'avait pas envoyé vers des joueurs. La balle noire frappa brutalement le souaffle, l'arrachant des mains de Zabini et l'envoyant vers les buts des Serpentard. Ginny l'attrapa au vol et marqua un nouveau but.

-Et 200 à 170 points pour Gryffondor.

Du coup de l'œil, Harry vit Malefoy lancer son balai à toute vitesse. Scrutant le terrain, il repéra à son tour le vif d'or.

Goyle, voyant que le match était perdu, envoya un cognard vers Ron. Ce dernier se le reçu dans le ventre et tomba de son balai, heurtant au passage le souaffle que Tommy avait lancé, espérant gagner de nouveaux points.

En tombant, Ron coupa la route de Malefoy, l'empêchant ainsi d'attraper le vif d'or et assurant la victoire des Gryffondor.

-Gryffondor gagne ! cria Colin. Gryffondor gagne avec 350 à 170 !

Mrs Pomfresh accourut au centre du terrain où elle s'occupa de Ron, le couchant sur un brancard. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle emmena les cinq brancards vers l'infirmerie.

Une fois au sol, Harry, Seamus et Ginny, les seuls Gryffondor épargnés sur les trois heures de jeu, crièrent de joie.

Les quatre amis se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'infirmerie afin de prendre des nouvelles de leurs coéquipiers, accompagnés par Hermione. Cette dernière semblait s'inquiéter surtout pour Ron, son petit ami.

-Bonjour, Mr Potter, fit Mrs Pomfresh en les voyant arriver, affairée autour de ses patients.

Il y eut un petit silence, pendant lequel Harry observa ses camarades. Dean était toujours évanoui, Lavande et Parvati, assises sur leurs lits, buvaient des potions et Ron avait le torse entouré de bandages. Plus loin, Pansy ressemblait à un fakir plutôt pâle, avec son bandage qui ressemblait à un turban et sa peau presque aussi pâle que le lait. Au fond de la pièce, Katie dormait profondément.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont bien. Mr Thomas devrait bientôt se réveiller.

Effectivement, elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que le jeune homme se redressa sur son lit. L'infirmière se précipita vers lui, l'ausculta et lui donna quelques potions à boire. Vu la tête du malade, elles n'étaient pas à son goût.

-Miss Brown et Miss Patil peuvent sortir.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent d'un air soulagé.

-Mr Weasley devra attendre l'heure du dîner pour sortir d'ici, mais il n'a rien de grave.

-Et Katie Bell ? interrogea Harry.

-Elle ne sortira pas avant dimanche, mais son état s'améliore.

Elle se tut, sembla réfléchir puis continua.

-Mais, dites-moi, Potter, votre intention n'était-elle pas de former une équipe de Quidditch dans l'infirmerie ?

Mrs Pomfresh eut un petit rire léger, joyeux, rapidement suivie par tous les occupants de l'infirmerie, sauf Pansy Parkinson qui boudait dans son coin. Drago Malefoy n'était toujours pas venu la voir, et il ne semblait pas près de le faire.

_Fin du chapitre 26_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 : Quand le cœur se dévoile**

Le soir, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor entra au complet dans la Grande Salle, sous le regard noir des Serpentard. Harry adressa un petit sourire amusé à Drago, qui lui lança un regard meurtrier.

Pendant le dîner, les joueurs expliquèrent à Harry comment Drago les avait fait tomber du balai, avec l'aide de ses batteurs et de ses poursuiveurs. Celui-ci fulminait face au dédain des règles du Serpentard.

Les deux semaines suivantes se déroulèrent sans problèmes, rythmées par les quelques disputes de Ron et Hermione, dans lesquelles Harry se refusait de prendre parti, préférant les laisser se débrouiller.

Le jeudi, Ron revint énervé de l'entraînement de Quidditch. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Hermione se dépêcha de sortir de la Grande Salle, s'arrangeant pour ne pas le croiser. Le rouquin la fusilla un moment du regard et s'installa au fond de la pièce, avec un Harry étonné par l'attitude de ses deux amis qui, aux dernières nouvelles, sortaient ensembles.

-Ils ont cassé, il y a deux jours et Ron en veut encore à Hermione, expliqua Dean.

-Pourquoi je suis jamais au courant quand il se passe quelque chose ? demanda Harry, incompréhensif.

-Je… Je croyais que tu le savais, Harry, balbutia Seamus, assis à côté de lui.

Neville, qui venait de les rejoindre, expliqua ce qui s'était passé, racontant leur dispute. Harry se souvint de celle, mémorable, qu'il y avait eu entre Hermione et Fred, quelques mois plus tôt, entraînant aussi la séparation du couple.

Puis, pour essayer de dérider un peu leur ami, les Gryffondor parlèrent des dernières inventions des jumeaux Weasley, qui seraient en vente lors de leur prochaine visite de Pré au Lard, où ils avaient un magasin. Le visage illuminé, Ron sortit un catalogue de sa poche et le montra à ses amis. Dessus, on voyait les articles en ventes avec quelques commentaires et les prix, un bon de commande était situé à la dernière page.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait regagné sa chambre de préfète. Il restait encore deux semaines avant la Saint Valentin et le bal prévu. Étant préfète, elle serait obligée d'y aller, même si elle n'avait plus de cavalier.

-Plus de cavalier ? Pas sûr…

Saisissant sa nuisette bleu nuit, celle qui lui allait le mieux, la plus courte aussi, et ses affaires de toilette, elle partit prendre une douche. Dès qu'elle fut sèche, elle porta ses vêtements dans sa chambre et retourna continuer sa toilette. Comme d'habitude, Drago y était, en train de se laver les dents, en caleçon.

Ignorant le jeune homme, elle ouvrit sa trousse de toilette, en sortit sa brosse à cheveux et se coiffa soigneusement, lançant quelques coups d'œil au Serpentard tout déboussolé. Alors que le vert et argent s'apprêtait à parler, la rouge et or rangea sa brosse et partit, suivie par le regard incompréhensif du jeune Malefoy.

Les jours suivants, Hermione continua son petit manège, Drago semblait de plus en plus perdu, mais il devait bien avouer que cela ne le dérangeait pas trop. Par contre, il trouvait que trop de garçons tournaient autour de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait plus aller en cours sans qu'un sorcier lui propose de porter son sac jusqu'à la salle de cours, même s'il avait lui-même cours à l'autre bout du château.

Hermione s'amusait de cette situation, Ron boudait encore un peu et Harry ne remarquait rien, comme d'habitude. De son côté, Ginny ne manquait pas non plus d'admirateurs. Le soir, les deux amies se racontaient leurs "exploits" de la journée, ce qui entraînait de nombreux fous rires et une complicité croissante.

Un jour de la semaine, Hermione s'était amusée à envoyer un garçon d'un bout à l'autre du château, prétextant avoir oublié des affaires et lui demandant de vérifier, ce qu'il faisait toujours sans se faire prier. Résultat, il était arrivé en retard à tous ses cours, reçu de multiples punitions, ce qui avait amené la fin de la "bouderie" de Ron par un fou rire général.

-Dans une semaine, c'est le bal, fit Ginny en s'installant dans le canapé.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air affolé.

-Ne me dites pas que vous allez encore tout faire au dernier moment ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Bah, commença Ron en promenant son regard sur la décoration du salon de sa sœur.

-Disons plutôt que nous avons une idée, continua Harry.

-Mais que…

-Nous attendons le bon moment, acheva le brun.

-Mouais, fit Ginny d'un ton peu convaincu.

-Tu ne nous crois pas, Gin' ? demanda son frère.

-On ne vous croira que quand vous nous direz le nom de vos cavalières.

-Très bien, on vous le dira… disons… demain soir.

Hermione adressa un discret clin d'œil à Ginny qui lui répondit par un large sourire.

-Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, annonça Hermione en se levant, mais c'est que je dois prendre ma douche. Je reviendrais peut-être après.

-Bonne nuit, 'Mione, lui souhaitèrent ses trois amis comme elle passait le tableau.

Une fois dans sa toilette finie, elle quitta la salle de bains, dans sa petite nuisette. Lorsqu'elle y retourna peu après, le Serpentard était là. Ce dernier la détailla avec un sourire charmeur, tout en se brossant les dents. Hermione lui répondit par un sourire mystérieux, puis elle saisit sa trousse de toilette. Elle en sortit du lait de toilette et sa brosse à cheveux et fit sa toilette, tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil à son compagnon.

Quand il eut enfin rangé sa brosse à dents, aux couleurs de Serpentard, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la jeune sorcière ne lui en laissa pas le temps et sortit de la salle de bains, une expression énigmatique au visage. Le jeune homme se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage pour reprendre ses esprits et sortit de la pièce. Il trouva la préfète debout devant le feu de cheminée. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Drago s'approcha d'elle le plus silencieusement possible et se plaça derrière elle. Avec une main, il mit les longs cheveux de la rouge et or derrière ses oreilles, pendant qu'il l'obligeait à se retourner de l'autre. Quand elle lui fit face, le blond prit le délicat menton de la Gryffondor dans sa main droite et le souleva, plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux de la jeune femme.

Autour d'eux, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Plus rien n'existait, sauf les yeux de l'autre préfet dans lesquels ils se perdaient. Drago lâcha le menton de la rouge et or et saisit sa main. Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et frôla les lèvres du jeune homme avec les siennes. Les yeux de ce dernier s'illuminèrent. Il baissa lentement la tête et l'embrassa. Peu après, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, tout en l'embrassant.

Pendant ce temps, Ron était parti se coucher, laissant Harry et sa sœur dans le salon. La rouquine se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire charmeur.

-Tu comptes inviter qui pour le bal, Harry ?

-Eh bien, euh…

Ginny eut un petit rire, ce qui fit bouder Harry.

-C'est sûr que si tu m'aides comme ça…

Elle arrêta immédiatement de rire et prit un air sérieux.

-D'accord, je me tais, je ne dis plus rien.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Harry de rire.

-Bon, alors, tu invites qui au bal ? questionna Ginny, incapable de tenir plus longtemps.

Le jeune brun la regarda et s'éclaircit la voix.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Ron n'était pas encore monté se coucher. Il était assis devant le feu de cheminée, à se demander comment il allait inviter au bal la jeune sorcière qui emplissait ses pensées. Non, ce n'était pas Hermione. Il se doutait bien qu'elle devait avoir trouvé un autre cavalier sans grande difficulté, vu le nombre de prétendants qui la suivait du matin au soir.

Soudain, il la vit entrer et s'installer à une table non loin de lui. La jeune brune ouvrit un livre de cours et déroula un rouleau de parchemin. Tout en réfléchissant, elle faisait tourner sa plume entre ses doigts. De loin, Ron avait reconnu le livre de "Sortilèges et Enchantements". Elle était sûrement en train de faire le devoir que Flitwick avait donné quelques jours plus tôt. Lui, il l'avait fini, grâce à l'aide d'Hermione.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas écrit et semblait désespérer. N'y tenant plus, le jeune Weasley se leva, se posta derrière elle et regarda le parchemin encore vierge. C'était bien le devoir qu'il avait fini le matin même qu'elle tentait vainement de faire.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille sursauta, lâchant quelques gouttes d'encre sur le rouleau de parchemin.

-Ron, tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle en se retournant.

-Excuse-moi, c'était pas mon intention. Tu veux que je t'aide ? répéta-t-il.

-Oui, je veux bien. J'ai rien compris à ce devoir. Ça fait trois jours que je planche dessus et je sèche encore.

Avec un petit rire, Ron approcha une chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle. Son cœur commençait à s'emballer, mais il décida de l'ignorer. Quelques explications plus tard, le devoir était bouclé et le parchemin rangé dans le sac à dos de la Gryffondor.

-Merci pour ton aide, Ron. Sans toi, j'y serais jamais arrivé.

Les deux rouge et or restèrent encore un moment assis, à parler de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps.

Harry était en train de se coucher quand son ami arriva.

-Alors, tu lui as demandé, Ron ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Bien sûr !

Le lendemain, en sortant de cours, Hermione et Ginny se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione. Ron et Harry ne devaient pas tarder à arriver.

-Je me demande qui ils ont invité pour le bal, fit Hermione d'une voix pensive.

-Pour Harry, je le sais. Mais pour Ron, j'ai aucune idée.

-Harry ? Tu veux dire que…

-Oui, confirma la jeune rousse.

-Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama son amie.

-Qu'est-ce qui est génial, Hermione ? demanda Harry en entrant.

-Oh, rien ! dit-elle d'un ton innocent. À part le fait que tu as invité Ginny pour le bal.

Les amis éclatèrent de rire.

-Et toi, Ron, tu as invité qui ?

-Euh… Lavande, répondit-il en rougissant.

-Et toi, 'Mione, tu y vas avec qui ?

La Gryffondor eut un air gêné et refusa de répondre.

-Vous verrez le jour du bal.

-'Mione, on te l'a dit, nous.

-Eh bien moi, je ne vous dirais rien.

Pendant tout le week-end, ses amis essayèrent d'en savoir plus, mais elle ne dit rien, pas même à Ginny, sa meilleure amie. À chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, Hermione allait dans sa salle commune où elle retrouvait Drago.

Personne ne savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais bientôt tout Poudlard serait au courant. Effectivement, ils allaient au bal en couple. Drago avait refusé qu'elle y aille avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'était bien lui son petit ami, non ?

_Fin du chapitre 27_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 : Joyeuse Saint Valentin**

Grâce à la gentillesse de Dumbledore, les cours du lundi après-midi, du mardi et du mercredi matin avaient été supprimés pour pouvoir préparer le bal et se remettre d'une nuit blanche.

En ce lundi 13 février, veille de la Saint Valentin, jour tant attendu, les filles de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle s'étaient réunies dans la salle sur demande afin de se préparer pour le bal du lendemain, le plus important selon elles.

Il y avait des sorcières de tous les âges, de la première à la septième année. Évidemment, Hermione et Ginny y étaient. La première n'avait révélé à personne qui serait son cavalier. Par contre, tout le monde était au courant pour Ginny et Harry et était heureux pour eux.

Hermione, Ginny, les jumelles Patil et leurs camarades de classe ainsi que quelques amies de Poufsouffle, dont Susan et Hannah s'étaient rassemblées dans un coin de la pièce, fermé par des paravents.

Les robes attendaient, cachées dans des housses, accrochées dans une imposante armoire. Les maquillages et nécessaires à coiffure étaient disposés sur une table au centre.

Ayant décidé de suivre l'ordre alphabétique à l'envers, c'est Ginny Weasley qui fut la première à passer. Elle enfila sa somptueuse robe, bleu nuit, ornée de broderies dorées. Cette tenue affinait sa silhouette et mettait en valeur ses formes féminines. Longue jusqu'aux chevilles, avec un grand décolleté en V, cette robe était vraiment magnifique. Ginny fut coiffée d'un chignon dont aucune mèche ne s'échappait, maintenu par un filet doré. On ajouta du fard à paupière bleu ciel et du rouge à lèvre rose pâle.

Lorsque vint l'heure du déjeuner, elles décidèrent de ne pas sortir et se firent apparaître quelques sandwichs.

Après cette pause, ce fut le tour de Lavande. Sa robe, couleur myosotis était formée de multiples volants bordés de fils blanc. Un maquillage classique et une simple demi-queue lui allaient à merveille. Elle était classique, sans fioritures, mais magnifique selon ses amies. Elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter tant que Ron ne l'aurait pas vue ainsi.

Le soir, elles se séparèrent. Les jeunes sorcières ne devaient se retrouver que juste avant le bal pour s'habiller. D'ici là, elles passeraient leur temps avec leurs petits amis respectifs, profitant de la Saint Valentin.

Le lendemain, 14 février, le village de Pré au Lard était ouvert aux élèves à partir de la troisième année. Si Harry et Ron y avaient invité Ginny et Lavande, Drago et Hermione avaient préféré rester dans leur salle commune, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Pour tout le monde, ce fut une journée de rêve, digne d'un conte de fée. Pour le déjeuner, Drago avait installé une petite table au centre du salon commun, éclairée par un chandelier. De petites étincelles rouges s'échappaient des flammes pour se transformer ensuite en petits cœurs.

Une heure avant le dîner, toutes les filles de Poudlard, même celles de Serpentard, s'éclipsèrent afin de se changer. Elles s'aidèrent mutuellement à enfiler les tenues, se maquiller et se coiffer, se racontant quelques blagues pour essayer de se détendre.

Une douce mélodie retentit, appelant les sorciers pour le dîner. Les garçons attendaient leurs cavalières dans le hall. Celles-ci descendaient en petits groupes des différents escaliers. Elles semblaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres et leurs cavaliers avaient du mal à les repérer parmi toutes ces tenues colorées.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Ron rejoignit Lavande au bas du grand escalier. Il l'embrassa tendrement et la félicita pour sa tenue magnifique, ce qui la fit rougir. Se tenant par la main, ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle où ils choisirent une table deux places, décorée d'un bouquet de roses.

-Harry ?

Le jeune brun se retourna et vit…

-Ginny ! Tu es magnifique !

-Merci.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son sorcier préféré. Elle l'aimait depuis longtemps et était heureuse de sortir avec lui. Elle était sûre que ça allait durer, pas comme avec Dean. Toute la vie ? Elle l'espérait.

Harry, dans son smoking noir, la prit par la taille et l'emmena dans la salle. C'est ainsi que, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ils s'installèrent non loin de Ron et de Lavande.

Au fur et à mesure, le hall se vidait des sorciers, leurs cavalières étant arrivées.

-Alors, Drago ! Tu es tout seul pour le bal ?

-La ferme, Pansy !

Effectivement, il ne restait plus que Drago dans le hall. Pansy et Blaise venaient d'y entrer, laissant le blond seul. Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi Hermione n'était-elle pas encore arrivée ? Avait-elle changé d'avis et ne voulait donc plus se montrer avec lui ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit de pas feutré derrière lui. Il se retourna et la vit arriver en haut de l'escalier principal. Il la reconnut du premier coup d'œil, son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il vit la tenue de sa cavalière, c'est celle qu'il lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire. Longue robe rouge, moulante jusqu'aux hanches, puis vaporeuse, elle possédait une traîne d'un mètre environ. Complétée par quelques broderies vert émeraude et de longs gants dorés, elle était maintenue par un tour de cou argenté. Le fard à paupière d'un dégradé de bleu soulignait ses yeux noisette, un rouge à lèvre mat mettait sa bouche en valeur. Quelques taches de rousseur ajoutée au crayon et un peu de rose pâle accentuaient ses pommettes. Ses cheveux, longs jusqu'aux épaules, étaient coiffés de boucles anglaises.

Elle descendit gracieusement les marches, un sourire aux lèvres. Le blond s'avança dans son smoking blanc, la prit dans ses bras dès qu'elle fut en bas et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas pour le retard ? demanda Hermione.

-Qui en voudrait à une princesse ? répondit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Elle le regarda, un sourire de bonheur illuminait son visage.

-Je crois qu'on nous attend. On ne passera pas inaperçu… fit Drago.

Il lui tendit un bras qu'elle saisit volontiers. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour les laisser passer. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux et les suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la dernière table libre, ornée d'une magnifique gerbe de fleurs blanches.

Dans tous les yeux, on pouvait lire de l'étonnement, du dégoût, de la jalousie et même de la haine. Les élèves faisaient là un grand étalage d'expressions. Seul Dumbledore semblait content de cette union, qui pourrait être le début d'un rapprochement entre les deux maisons.

Pendant le repas, les deux préfets s'efforcèrent d'oublier les regards qui pesaient sur eux depuis leur entrée. Pansy était verte de rage de voir que Drago lui avait préféré une Gryffondor. Harry et Ron comprenaient maintenant pourquoi elle avait refusé de leur dire le nom de son cavalier, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de ne pas comprendre son choix. Ginny, de son côté, était contente pour son amie qui rayonnait de bonheur. À la table des professeurs, Rogue affichait une expression plus mauvaise que d'habitude, McGonagall avait un sourire pincé tout en les regardant discrètement.

Puis, vint l'heure du bal. Frappant dans ses mains, le vieux directeur invita les préfets à ouvrir les danses. Drago se leva et invita Hermione à danser, qui prit sa main et le suivi sur la piste. La douce mélodie de "Ti amo" commença alors que les préfets se mettaient en place.

_Ti amo, redis-moi ti amo,_

_Garde-moi, ti amo,_

Hermione se plaça face à Drago, elle lui tenait encore la main.

_Même si je sais que je ne suis pas ton unique et que tu l'aimes aussi,_

_Que la vie est ainsi,_

_Ti amo c'est mon cri,_

_Entends-moi même dans le silence dans lequel j'ai plongé ma vie,_

Le Serpentard posa ses mains sur le bas du dos de sa cavalière.

_Sans toi je ne serais plus moi,_

_Je l'envie et je t'aime,_

_Comme l'oiseau déploie ses ailes tu t'envoles vers elle,_

Il sentit les bras de la jeune fille derrière sa nuque.

_L'amore che a letto si fa,_

_Rendimi l'altra meta,_

_Oggi ritorno da lei. Primo maggio, sù, coraggio,_

La plupart des sorciers présents les suivaient du regard avec un air méchant, mauvais.

_Io ti amo, e chiedo perdono,_

_Ricordi chi sono..._

_Apri la porta a un guerriero di carta igienica e,_

Le pire était Rogue. Malefoy, jusque-là son élève préféré semblait être devenu celui qu'il détestait le plus, presque autant qu'Harry, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

_Ti amo de tout mon être,_

_Mon coeur, mon corps et ma tête,_

_Je crains toujours tes "peut-être",_

Ron semblait être sur le point de faire un meurtre. Apparemment, il croyait que si Hermione avait cassé avec lui, c'était pour aller avec le Serpentard.

_Dammi il sono di un bambino che fa,_

_Sogna... cavalli e si gira,_

D'ailleurs, il faut bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

_E un po'di lavoro,_

_Fammi abbracciare una donno che stira cantando,_

Harry les suivait du regard avec une expression neutre. Alors, comme ça, voir son ennemi danser avec sa meilleure amie ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid ?

_Ti amo, Je t'ai dans la peau,_

_Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour effacer tes défauts,_

_Toutes ses promesses, rien que des mots,_

Il essaie peut-être de se contrôler, ne voulant pas faire de peine à Hermione.

_Io ti amo, e chiedo perdono,_

_Ricordi chi sono..._

_Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo,_

Drago baissa la tête et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa cavalière.

_Ti amo de tout mon être,_

_Mon coeur, mon corps et ma tête,_

_Je crains toujours tes "peut-être",_

Entendant quelques sifflements à travers la pièce, il leva la tête et fusilla tout le monde du regard, même Rogue.

_Dammi il sono di un bambino che fa,_

_Sogna... cavalli e si gira,_

Hermione, ne voulant pas voir la haine qui dansait dans les yeux des autres élèves, posa sa tête contre le torse de Drago et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la musique.

_E un po'di lavoro,_

_Fammi abbracciare una donna che stira cantando,_

Drago, voulant profiter de la fin de la chanson, ferma les yeux à son tour.

_Ti amo, je t'ai dans la peau,_

_Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour effacer tes défauts,_

_Toutes ses promesses, rien que des mots_

Le Serpentard serra la Gryffondor plus étroitement contre lui.

_Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ..._

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, leva la tête et embrassa son Serpentard.

Autour, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle tournèrent la tête, refusant de voir ce "spectacle". Les Serpentard semblaient vouloir tuer Hermione, et Drago par la même occasion. Les Gryffondor, eux, regardaient Hermione avec dégoût, la considérant comme une traîtresse, et Drago avec une haine grandissante.

Lorsque le Serpentard mit fin au doux baiser, il vit avec horreur que tous les regards étaient braqués vers eux. Sans la moindre hésitation, il prit la main de la rouge et or et l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle, fermant la porte derrière eux. Courant, ils partirent pour la tour d'astronomie, la plus haute du château. La porte verrouillée, ils y seraient en sécurité, en espérant que Dumbledore saurait calmer les autres élèves.

Essoufflée, Hermione s'assit à même le sol. La tête appuyée sur la pierre froide, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle. Drago, lui, était encore debout. Il surveillait par l'une des fenêtres, l'oreille tendue. Il était prêt si un élève arrivait à l'improviste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire s'ils arrivent ? interrogea Drago contre toute attente.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, montrant qu'il n'était pas aussi assuré qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

-J'en sais rien, mais je pense que Dumbledore les calmera. Du moins, j'espère, répondit-elle, la mine sombre.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle, le calme était revenu, par un simple regard de Dumbledore. Il avait adressé à ses élèves, pour la première fois de sa vie, le regard qu'il réservait à Voldemort, celui qui effrayait tout le monde, même le Lord.

-Que la fête continue ! s'était-il alors exclamé.

La musique avait recommencé et la piste s'était à nouveau remplie. Peu à peu, on oublia cet incident. Du moins, en apparence. Au fond d'eux-mêmes, les élèves étaient loin de l'oublier. Hermione Granger, Gryffondor, et Drago Malefoy, Serpentard, qui sortent ensemble et osent s'afficher en public, ça constituait la pire trahison selon de nombreux sorciers.

En haut, les deux préfets étaient toujours silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Manquait plus que ça, râla Drago en se levant brusquement, le dos trempé.

Effectivement, une pluie torrentielle venait de s'abattre sur le château, les obligeant à quitter la tour s'ils ne voulaient pas attraper la crève. Ils dévalèrent les marches où l'eau de pluie commençait à former un torrent en furie.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, jeunes gens ? interrogea une voix désagréable dans leur dos.

Drago ne pu réprimer un frisson, cette voix lui glaçait le dos. Hermione ferma un instant les yeux puis se retourna.

-Vous devriez être dans la Grande Salle, au bal, avec vos amis… insista l'individu d'une voix mauvaise.

Le jeune Serpentard détestait cette voix depuis sa première année, il l'associait avec un mauvais souvenir, l'un des pires. C'était une nuit passé dans la forêt interdite, avec Hagrid, Harry, Ron et Neville. Ils avaient été punis à cause d'une histoire sordide de dragon, de rendez-vous à minuit dans la tour d'astronomie.

Hermione fusilla un bref instant l'inconnu du regard avant de partir vers la Grande Salle, suivie de près par Drago qui semblait avoir du mal à se remettre de cette rencontre.

-Ouh, frissonna Drago, il me fout la chair de poule, celui-là.

-Ne me dis quand même pas que le _grand_ Drago Malefoy a peur de Rusard, simple concierge de Poudlard ?

Ils parcoururent, main dans la main, de nombreux couloirs qui leur paraissaient interminables.

-J'avais oublié qu'on était partis si loin…

-Te pleins pas, Drago, c'est toi qui m'y a emmenée, je te rappelle.

Il y eut un court silence, que le blond s'empressa de briser.

-Ne te retourne surtout pas, je crois qu'il nous suit…

Hermione retint à grand peine un fou rire en entendant le ton à moitié apeuré de son compagnon.

-C'est pas drôle, 'Mione.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la Grande Salle, une ombre sortit du couloir voisin et leur ouvrit la porte.

-Rusard, je le déteste, marmonna le vert et argent en le voyant.

Prenant leur courage à deux mains, les deux tourtereaux franchirent la porte. Comme peu de temps auparavant, leur entrée discrète était ratée, et ce grâce à ce maudit concierge que le Serpentard traitait silencieusement de tous les noms, plus injurieux les uns que les autres.

-Bonne soirée, souhaita le concierge avec une grimace, indiquant qu'il pensait, et souhaitait, tout le contraire.

Ils furent accueillis par nombre de regards assassins.

-Bonjour l'ambiance ! fit Drago, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

Crabbe et Goyle eurent une tête plus débile que d'habitude, essayant de comprendre ce que venait de dire le Serpentard. Pansy semblait au bord de la crise de nerf, Blaise avait l'air idiot avec sa tête de poisson hors de l'eau, la bouche ouverte, le regard vide. Theodore, compagnon de chambre de Blaise, plongea sa main dans la poche où il chercha fébrilement sa baguette magique.

-Theodore, je te le déconseille, dit Drago de sa voix traînante, un regard mauvais et un grand sourire narquois.

-Euh… je… je…

Plus loin, Millicent Bulstrode, garçon manqué à la forte carrure donna un coup de poing rageur dans la malheureuse chaise qui se trouvait à côté, la brisant net. Le voyant, Drago avala difficilement sa salive, n'osant pas imaginer l'effet d'un tel coup sur lui.

-Elle semble charmante, Millicent, remarqua Hermione, d'un ton d'apparence calme.

Les yeux vert émeraude d'Harry lançaient des éclairs. Le jeune homme se serait sûrement déjà jeté sur le préfet si Ginny ne le retenait pas. Cette dernière ne semblait pas choquée par ce couple si… inattendu. Ron prenait peu à peu une dangereuse couleur rouge, qui s'étendait aussi bien sur ses oreilles que sur son visage. Pour un peu, on se serait attendu à le voir fumer, indiquant qu'il était mûr. Dean lançait des regards meurtriers aux deux arrivants, imité par son meilleur ami, Seamus. Neville, comme d'habitude, ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Lavande, sentant son cavalier commencer à avancer lui attrapa le bras.

-Ron, arrête ça… supplia la jeune Gryffondor.

Du côté des professeurs, ce n'était pas mieux. Certes, ils ne cherchaient pas à lancer des sorts à leurs deux élèves, mais leur expression voulait tout dire. Rogue n'approuvait pas, mais alors pas du tout ce couple, McGonagall gardait un air sévère, ne préférant pas montrer son opinion. Dumbledore, contrairement à tous les autres sorciers présents dans cette salle, ne se gênait pas pour afficher sa satisfaction.

-Si quelqu'un a un problème, qu'il vienne me voir ! s'exclama Drago d'une voix forte, défiant du regard les élèves.

Ces derniers détournèrent le regard, préférant probablement ne pas s'attirer les foudres du jeune homme. D'un signe du préfet, les musiciens recommencèrent à jouer.

-Un slow, murmura Drago. M'accordes-tu cette danse ?

-Bien sûr, répondit la préfète, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son cavalier.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à danser, oubliant complètement où ils étaient et, surtout, qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais entourés de sorciers qui ne les portaient plus dans leur cœur.

De temps en temps, ils partaient se reposer un peu au buffet, se régalant de gâteaux, se rafraîchissant et discutant beaucoup entre deux fous rires.

-La fin du bal approche, annonça Dumbledore.

À ces quelques mots, la piste de danse se vida. Les préfets s'avancèrent, Drago et Hermione étaient bien sûr ensemble. Les premières notes d'une valse s'égrenèrent joyeusement. Un sourire aux lèvres, ils dansèrent, sans se quitter des yeux, traversant toute la pièce, sans faire attention aux autres danseurs qui avaient rejoint les préfets.

De quelques coups d'œil discrets, ils virent que certains sorciers ne les fixaient plus avec haine, mais avec jalousie, envie et… amusement ?

Une fois la danse finie, les deux tourtereaux s'éclipsèrent de la Grande Salle, sachant pertinemment qu'ils allaient être l'objet de nombreuses conversations pendant un certain temps. Main dans la main, ils partirent vers la salle commune qu'ils partageaient.

S'embrassant longuement, ils s'avancèrent vers le feu afin de se réchauffer, les couloirs de Poudlard étant toujours gelés. À bout de souffle, ils se regardèrent, front contre front, les yeux illuminés, un grand sourire, mais la respiration saccadée.

À contrecœur, ils se séparèrent afin d'aller se coucher. Drago ferma la porte de sa chambre, un peu frustré sans savoir pourquoi. Il allait enlever son smoking quand un cri retentit.

-Hermione, murmura-t-il d'un air inquiet, en se précipitant vers la chambre de celle-ci.

Il la vit debout, à côté de son lit, apparemment en bonne santé. Mais alors, pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, 'Mione ?

-J'arrive pas à enlever la robe, la fermeture est bloquée.

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

-C'est pas drôle, Drago, te moque pas de moi, protesta-t-elle mollement.

À la lueur qui dansait dans les yeux de la rouge et or, il comprit que la robe n'était qu'un prétexte pour qu'il vienne. La fermeture, n'opposant aucune difficulté, confirma ses soupçons. La robe, ouverte dans le dos, tenait encore sur les épaules de la jeune fille, mais menaçait à tout instant de tomber à ses pieds.

Drago se plaça devant Hermione et la regarda dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser délicatement. La Gryffondor ouvrit un à un les boutons de la veste de son cavalier, les yeux brillants, les joues rouges, alors que le vert et argent faisait glisser la robe le long de ses bras…

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait raccompagné Ginny à sa chambre de préfète, où elle le retenait pour la même excuse bidon qu'Hermione. Tout comme le Serpentard, il avait compris le message…

Au dernier étage, Ron et Lavande faisaient une petite promenade nocturne, dans les couloirs du septième étage. Par chance, Rusard n'était pas dans les parages. Ils atteignirent sans encombre la salle sur demande, où ils passèrent la nuit…

_Fin chapitre 28_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 : Séjour en France**

La fin de la semaine, séparant le bal des vacances, Hermione et Drago s'affichaient en public sans craintes. Quelques élèves les injuriaient encore, certains avaient abandonné, d'autres hésitaient, mais très peu les regardaient avec un grand sourire, dont Harry, Ginny et Ron.

Les deux premiers avaient officialisé leur relation et tout le monde les félicitait, sauf les jalouses, bien qu'elles fussent rares. Lavande filait le parfait amour avec son gardien préféré, un grand rouquin, meilleur ami d'Hermione et d'Harry.

La veille des vacances, les trois amies étaient réunies dans la chambre d'Hermione, leur lieu de rendez-vous de prédilection. Elles s'y racontaient leurs secrets et partageaient de nombreux fous rires. Peu à peu, Lavande avait accepté Drago comme petit ami d'Hermione, tout comme Ginny.

-'Mione, tu lui avais dit que la fermeture de ta robe était bloquée ?

La concerné hocha la tête.

-Moi aussi ! s'exclama Ginny. Et toi, Lavande ?

-On avait été se promener dans le château. Vous connaissez la suite…

Elles allaient enchaîner sur les derniers potins de Poudlard, notamment ceux du bal et les derniers couples formés, lorsqu'elles furent interrompues.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago ? interrogea Hermione en ouvrant la porte, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Y a deux Gryffondor qui sont prêts à défoncer la porte si je ne les laisse pas entrer ici, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-À ton avis ?

Un sourire narquois vint étirer les lèvres du Serpentard.

-Tu les laisses entrer, gros bêta, répondit Hermione en lui donnant un rapide baiser.

Peu après, Harry et Ron arrivaient dans le salon de la rouge et or.

-On voulait vous parler des vacances, commença Harry.

-Ma mère m'a envoyé un hibou. On ne pourra pas passer les vacances au Terrier. Par contre, elle a réservé trois chambres doubles dans un hôtel en France, pour nous.

-Où ça, en France ? questionna Hermione.

-Au sud de Marseille, pas loin de la Méditerranée.

Le visage de la préfète passa de la surprise à la joie en passant par l'inquiétude et la profonde réflexion.

-Ça te pose un problème, 'Mione ?

-Non, c'est là-bas que je devais aller pendant la première semaine, avec Drago et des amis français, précisa-t-elle.

-Ce qui signifie qu'on devra encore le supporter ! s'exclama Ron, les joues rougissant dangereusement.

-Calme toi, Ronald. Si ça te pose un problème, j'irais dans un autre hôtel, ça ne manque pas dans la région.

Il se rassit, bougonnant un peu sous les rires de ses quatre amis, qui avaient bien deviné que c'était la gêne, et non la colère qu'il l'avait fait rougir. Sa réponse fut noyée par les coups frappés sur la porte du salon.

-'Mione ? appela une voix en entrebâillant la porte.

Le blond entra dans la pièce, l'air un peu gêné, entouré de Gryffondors, dont quatre qu'il n'aimait pas plus que ça.

-Ted, Joe, Manu et Lyne m'ont envoyé une lettre. Ils veulent savoir dans quel hôtel on sera.

-À la licorne, je m'occuperai des réservations, répondit Hermione.

Alors que le vert et argent allait sortir, elle ajouta :

-Je te préviens tout de suite, Ginny, Lavande, Harry et Ron seront dans le même hôtel.

Après une légère grimace, le blond sortit. Une fois la porte fermée, Hermione saisit un parchemin et une plume, envoyant un hibou à Angelina, qui habitait dans la région, pour qu'elle lui réserve les chambres d'hôtel.

-Angelina habite en France ? s'étonna Ron en regardant ce qu'écrivait son amie.

-Oui, elle y est pour un an, elle finit ses études là-bas.

Le jour du départ arriva rapidement. Pendant le trajet dans le Poudlard Express, Drago avait rejoint Hermione et ses amis, préférant éviter de se faire tuer par les autres Serpentard. Le voyage se passa dans le calme, le blond préférant rester silencieux.

-Comment on va jusqu'à l'hôtel ? demanda Ron en descendant du train.

-Par un Portoloin, répondit Hermione avant de s'éloigner avec Drago.

Ils venaient de repérer la mère de ce dernier, qui devait leur donner une vieille chaussure en guise de Portoloin.

Quelques instants plus tard, les adolescents étaient tous réunis dans les toilettes de la gare, où on pouvait utiliser discrètement un Portoloin. Ils furent accueillis par Angelina Johnson, qui semblait étonnée de voir Drago, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle leur montra le chemin de l'hôtel moldu et s'éclipsa, prétextant devoir réviser ses examens.

Les six sorciers montèrent au premier étage où étaient situées leurs chambres. Harry et Ginny prirent une chambre, Ron et Lavande celle d'à côté. Drago et Hermione posèrent leurs affaires dans la troisième chambre puis ressortirent, attendant leurs amis français. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à monter à l'unique étage du bâtiment où ils occupaient les trois autres chambres.

-Lyne ! s'écria Hermione en voyant son amie. Ils sont où, les garçons ?

-Ils essaient de monter les bagages.

-Je vais les aider, marmonna Drago en descendant.

Quelques discrets sorts plus tard, les sacs étaient aussi légers que des plumes. Une fois posés dans les chambres, le sorcier leur rendit leur poids initial.

-C'est pratique, commenta Ted en commençant à déballer ses affaires.

-On va déjeuner ? proposa Drago dont le ventre se manifestait bruyamment.

-On va pouvoir vous présenter des amis de Poudlard qui passent les deux semaines dans les deux chambres voisines.

-Des sorciers ? demanda Joe alors qu'il connaissait la réponse, c'est pourquoi personne ne lui répondit.

Drago repéra rapidement les quatre sorciers et les montra à sa petite amie, qui se chargea des présentations. Tout le monde avait l'air de bien s'entendre.

Manu, assis à côté de Lavande, commença à parler avec elle. Sentant qu'on l'observait, il leva la tête et croisa le regard noir de Ron.

-T'inquiète pas, intervint Ginny. Mon frère est jaloux que tu parles avec sa petite amie, mais il ne te fera rien.

Le français n'en fut pas moins inquiet. Tournant la tête, il entendit Harry et Drago parler. Ils étaient tous deux tendus, mais s'efforçaient de paraître calmes.

-Je savais pas que tu connaissais des français moldus, Malefoy, dit Harry en se tournant vers le blond.

-Tu ne sais pas tout de moi, Potter.

-Et je ne savais pas non plus que tu pouvais utiliser la violence pour essayer de gagner un match de Quidditch, que tu as finalement perdu.

Le Serpentard se tendit à cette remarque, mais ne dit rien.

-Juste une chose, Malefoy, ajouta Ron. Si tu fais du mal à Hermione, si tu la fais souffrir ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je ferais de ta vie un enfer.

Le ton sérieux, méchant du rouquin fit sursauter Joe, assis à côté de lui.

-Ne fais pas attention à leurs disputes, ils ne s'aiment pas vraiment, expliqua Hermione. Ils se sont toujours détestés et disputés.

Joe hocha la tête et laissa la petite dispute continuer.

Après le repas, les dix adolescents slalomèrent entre les nombreux bâtiments à un ou deux étages, hébergeant les chambres. Ils trouvèrent finalement le leur. Avant d'entrer dans leurs chambres respectives, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à la plage voisine, dont Angelina avait expliqué le chemin.

-Ils ont l'air sympas, ces français, commenta Lavande en enfilant son maillot noir.

-Tu parles, répondit Ron, le visage fermé.

-Ron, ne dit pas ça parce qu'ils me parlaient, tout à l'heure. Ta jalousie va te perdre, Ron, si tu continues comme ça…

Le jeune Weasley promit de faire un effort et descendit sur la plage avec sa petite amie. Au loin, ils repérèrent Harry et Ginny. Cette dernière venait de dire au brun qu'elle trouvait Drago Malefoy sympa, ce qui expliquait son air boudeur. Hermione arriva bientôt avec Lyne. Drago, Ted, Manu et Joe descendaient des chambres.

Le vert et argent ouvrit son sac à dos, en sortit une balle de volley, son sport préféré après le Quidditch et fronça les sourcils en découvrant un parchemin froissé au fond. Il tendit la balle à Joe, qui partit sur le terrain de volley, suivit par Ted, Manu et Lyne, les autres ayant fait signe qu'ils viendraient plus tard. Drago déplia le parchemin et le parcourut d'un air soucieux. Intriguée, Hermione s'approcha et lut par-dessus son épaule.

_Drago_

_Ton père s'est échappé et a rejoint Tu-Sais-Qui. Un plan contre Potter est en préparation et une attaque sera lancée (avec les meilleurs Mangemort) pendant votre séjour en France._

_Tu-Sais-Qui sait que tu es en France avec cinq sorciers, dont Potter, et quatre moldus français._

_Prends garde à toi et à tes amis._

_Narcissa._

_P.S. : ton père t'enverra un hibou (ou viendra te voir) pour te donner la date de l'attaque._

Harry et Ron étaient intrigués par l'air soucieux et un peu affolé de Drago et d'Hermione, bien qu'ils essaient de le cacher. Lavande et Ginny, par contre, ne se gênèrent pas pour poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hermione fit signe à ses quatre amis de s'approcher et commença à expliquer à voix basse.

-Vous avez vos baguettes dans vos bagages ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit Harry.

-Parfait. On en aura besoin. Lucius Malefoy, qui avait été attrapé, c'est échappé et a rejoint Vous-Savez-Qui. Une attaque est en préparation contre nous, contre toi, Harry. Lucius Malefoy nous préviendra de la date de l'attaque par un hibou à Drago.

-Je doute qu'il puisse annuler l'attaque, mais je pense qu'il pourra la retarder un maximum, intervint Drago.

-Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? s'offusqua Ron.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas mon père que tu ne peux pas comprendre qu'il veuille nous aider, Weasley.

-En tout cas, il ne faudra pas quitter les français des yeux, Vous-Savez-Qui voudra sûrement s'y attaquer, ce sont des moldus, ajouta Harry.

-Bon, il faudra rester sur nos gardes en attendant le hibou du père de Drago. Ce qui ne doit pas nous empêcher de profiter de nos vacances.

Laissant Lavande et Drago partir vers le terrain de volley, les quatre amis marchèrent lentement.

-On ne prévient pas l'Ordre ? demanda Ginny, pas très rassurée.

-Rogue est un espion, il leur dira sûrement.

-Je ne pense pas que Rogue puisse dire ça à quelqu'un, il ne fait pas partie des meilleurs Mangemort, qui s'occuperont de l'attaque, fit Drago, qui les avait entendus. Mais si l'Ordre est au courant, Vous-Savez-Qui fera sûrement une attaque surprise.

-Comment pourrait-il être au courant ? demanda Harry.

-Il a aussi des espions.

-Au fait, comment connais-tu l'Ordre ?

-En fait, mon père ne s'est pas échappé. Il a été libéré par Dumbledore pour devenir un espion. Mais seul Dumbledore le sait, et nous. Mon père ne dira rien à propos de l'attaque, sinon ce sera une attaque surprise.

-Si on arrêtait de parler de ça et qu'on jouait aussi au volley ?

-Au quoi ? demandèrent Ron et Ginny d'une même voix.

-C'est un sport moldu, Weasley, répondit Drago.

S'arrêtant sur le bord du terrain, il leur expliqua les règles, taisant sa haine contre les Weasley. Il était prêt à faire des efforts, s'ils en faisaient aussi.

Peu après, cinq équipes de deux entamaient un tournoi, dans lequel la magie était interdite, ce qui n'empêcha pas Drago et Hermione de prendre la tête.

En fin d'après-midi, Drago fit un match contre Harry et Ron, où ils laissèrent tous trois s'exprimer pleinement leur haine. Les coups se faisaient violents, les balles rapides, les feintes presque vicieuses. Les trois adolescents transpiraient abondamment et une foule de plus en plus nombreuse observait le match acharné, dont le résultat restait ex æquo. Drago utilisait toute sa connaissance du jeu et sa ruse de Serpentard, alors qu'Harry et Ron privilégiaient l'attaque, enchaînant les attaques à un rythme endiablé, cherchant à fatiguer leur adversaire. Seule la haine aidait les trois adversaires à tenir, refusant de montrer le moindre point faible.

Hermione se décida finalement d'interrompre le match, qui semblait interminable. Traversant le terrain le long du filet, elle donna un coup dans la balle, la faisant sortir du terrain. Les trois joueurs, épuisés, se regardèrent avant de s'affaler dans l'herbe, incapables de faire un pas de plus.

Un peu déçue, la foule s'éparpilla sur la plage et quelques joueurs occupèrent le terrain, désormais libre.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû jouer comme ça, fit Ginny en s'asseyant dans l'herbe, récoltant trois regards noirs.

Plus loin, Hermione discutait avec les moldus.

-Je vous l'avais dit qu'ils se haïssaient.

-Mais pourquoi t'as arrêté le match ? demanda Joe.

-Ils n'auraient pas arrêté d'eux-mêmes. Ils auraient continué jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus tenir debout. Jamais ils n'auraient accepté de montrer un point faible à leur ennemi, expliqua la sorcière.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi les avoir laissés jouer tous les trois ?

-Ils avaient besoin de laisser leur haine s'exprimer, l'évacuer pour pouvoir se supporter pendant deux semaines. Drago est mon petit ami, Harry et Ron sont mes meilleurs amis.

Sur l'herbe, les trois sorciers avaient toujours du mal à respirer, ils avaient mal partout, mais étaient contents du résultat du match : ex æquo. Les voyant incapables de faire le moindre mouvement, Hermione leur donna une potion qu'elle avait gardé dans son sac, se doutant bien que les trois sorciers disputeraient un tel match. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils semblaient tous trois en pleine forme et les dix adolescents purent rentrer à l'hôtel pour le dîner.

À partir de ce moment-là, Harry, Ron et Drago étaient capables de rester dans la même pièce sans se lancer de répliques acerbes. Hermione aurait presque juré les avoir vus rigoler ensemble, trois jours après le match.

Ron et sa sœur avaient envoyé un hibou à leurs parents, disant qu'ils passaient de bonnes vacances, sans préciser que Drago était avec eux, ne souhaitant pas les inquiéter pour rien.

La première semaine passa tranquillement, rythmée par des matchs de volley, des baignades et du shopping pour les filles, pendant que les garçons jouaient aux échecs ou aux cartes.

Peu à peu, Ron acceptait que Lavande parle avec d'autres garçons, taisant presque complètement sa jalousie, qui aurait pu faire des ravages. Lavande et Ginny avaient accepté facilement Drago dans le groupe, apprenant à mieux le connaître et trouvaient Ted, Joe, Manu et Lyne sympas. Pour Harry et Ron, il avait fallu le match de volley acharné pour accepter Drago. Ron se montrait aussi fasciné que son père par la culture moldue.

Un après-midi, alors qu'Hermione faisait la sieste dans sa chambre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ça ne pouvait pas être ses amis, puisqu'ils seraient déjà entrés. Intriguée, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte.

-Lucius Malefoy ?

-Hermione Granger ! répondit ce dernier. Mon fils a lu le parchemin de sa mère ?

-Oui, oui.

-Où est-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, dans l'une des chambres de l'étage. Avec des amis, on occupe tout l'étage. Mais, comment nous avez-vous trouvés ?

-Ma femme, Narcissa, m'a donné l'adresse de l'hôtel et à la réception, on m'a donné le numéro de la chambre. Bon, je vais chercher mon fils, dit-il en ressortant de la chambre.

Il toqua à la chambre voisine, ce fut Harry qui ouvrit la porte.

-Harry Potter, enchanté de vous revoir. Et… une Weasley ! ajouta-t-il en voyant Ginny s'approcher. Je dois avouer que je suis surpris de vous voir ici. Où est mon fils ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Peut-être dans l'une des quatre chambres d'après.

-Merci, fit Lucius en se dirigeant vers la porte suivante.

Potter, il savait qu'il était ici, puisque c'était la cible de l'attaque, mais voir une Weasley, il ne s'y était pas attendu. Soufflant un coup, il frappa à la porte, que Ron ouvrit.

-Ronald Weasley et…

-Lavande Brown, compléta celle-ci en se levant.

Lucius leur serra la main et partit vers les chambres suivantes, après que Ron ait précisé que Drago n'était pas dans cette chambre.

La chambre suivante était vide et Lucius trouva son fils dans la dernière chambre, avec ses amis moldus.

-Père, fit Drago en ouvrant la porte.

Lucius serra la main de son fils qui l'emmena dans la première chambre, où Harry, Ron, Ginny et Lavande avaient rejoint Hermione.

-L'Ordre n'est pas au courant pour l'attaque et n'est pas au courant que Drago passe ses vacances avec vous, commença Lucius. Vous-Savez-Qui est confiant. Pour lui, c'est une attaque surprise pour tout le monde, vous n'êtes pas censés en être avertis. Seuls les meilleurs Mangemort, au nombre de six, participeront à l'attaque. J'ai demandé à ne pas en faire partie.

Ensuite, Lucius présenta les Mangemort, donnant leurs habitudes en attaque, leurs points forts, leurs points faibles. Il repartit deux heures avant le début de l'attaque. Hermione partit prévenir les français que l'attaque aurait lieu et leur demanda de partir sur la plage, où Lucius garderait un œil sur eux, en restant caché. Un peu stressés, les six sorciers révisèrent les sorts qu'ils connaissaient et qu'ils pourraient utiliser, ayant choisi un Mangemort en fonction de leurs capacités. Harry avait choisi Bellatrix Lestrange, meurtrière de son parrain. Drago se demandait comment les Mangemort réagiraient en le voyant, mais il s'en foutait royalement.

À seize heures précises, la porte de la chambre fut défoncée laissant entrer les six Mangemort, qui cachèrent à peine leur surprise de voir Drago. Les adolescents en profitèrent pour lancer les duels. Harry semblait s'amuser avec Bellatrix, qui essayait de le provoquer en parlant de la mort de Sirius. Plus loin, Drago privilégiait la ruse, faisant tout pour déstabiliser son adversaire. Ron, toujours aussi impulsif, enchaînait les sorts, épuisant rapidement son adversaire. Hermione était partie dans un duel acharné, tout comme Ginny et Lavande.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, lorsque le clocher du village sonna, les six adolescents stupéfixèrent l'adversaire de leur voisin de gauche. Cette stratégie semblait être la bonne puisque les six Mangemort tombèrent raides sur le sol. D'un sort, Harry les ligota pendant qu'Hermione écrivait un mot à l'Ordre et que Drago sortait un Portoloin de sa poche, donné par son père. Ron, Ginny et Lavande surveillaient et se reposaient.

Grâce à un nouveau Portoloin, Drago rejoignit son père, sur la terrasse d'un café et retourna à l'hôtel avec lui et les quatre français. Lucius semblait étonné par l'efficacité des six jeunes sorciers contre des Mangemort surentraînés. Il ne s'attendait pas à un résultat aussi rapide.

Après que Dumbledore leur ait envoyé un hibou pour dire qu'il avait bien reçu les six prisonniers, les amis passèrent de bonnes vacances. De temps en temps, Harry, Ron et Drago faisaient des matchs de volley contre d'autres vacanciers, assurant la victoire presque à chaque fois. Leur seule défaite était due à un manque d'attention de Drago, trop occupé à surveiller Hermione qui se faisait draguer à quelques mètres de lui.

_Fin du chapitre 29_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 : Croisière**

La rentrée arriva trop vite au goût de tous les élèves. La veille de la reprise des cours, la Gazette des Sorciers publia un article sur l'attaque en France dont Harry avait fait l'objet. La rumeur se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans l'établissement. Le seul point obscur était le nom de la personne qui les avait avertis de l'attaque, Lucius étant un Mangemort important, bras droit de Voldemort et Ministre de la Magie. Bras droit de Voldemort, il ne l'était qu'en apparence. Seul Dumbledore et les six sorciers savaient que c'était un espion. Tous les autres sorciers pensaient que Dumbledore était devenu fou le jour où il avait nommé Lucius Malefoy Ministre.

De nombreux élèves demandaient à Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago, Ginny et Lavande de leur raconter l'attaque, leurs duels et surtout comment ils avaient fait pour gagner aussi facilement. Les cours de l'AD, qu'Harry continuait un soir par semaine depuis la rentrée de septembre, se remplissaient, obligeant même le Gryffondor à refuser des élèves. Il avait maintenant mis en place un planning où il fallait s'inscrire pour les cours, le nombre de places étant limité. Heureusement pour lui, Ron, Hermione et même Drago l'assistaient.

Pendant ses cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, Remus Lupin sentait la différence entre les élèves qui participaient à l'AD et ceux qui n'y avaient jamais été, incitant même ces derniers à y aller, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Une semaine après les vacances, lors du dîner, Dumbledore réclama le silence afin de faire une annonce qui ferait sûrement plaisir à tous les élèves. Malgré les temps agités, la croisière en paquebot, prévue depuis le début de l'année, était maintenue, mais ne signifiait pas "vacances" pour autant. Les cours continueraient à être assurés comme dans le château de Poudlard. Cet éloignement des élèves pendant un mois, la durée de la croisière, permettrait aux Aurors et à l'Ordre du Phénix, toujours secret, de lancer plus d'actions contre Voldemort sans les mettre en danger.

La nouvelle fut accueillie par de nombreux cris de joie, tout le monde ayant eu peur que ce voyage soit annulé pour des raisons de sécurité, mais grâce à des sorts du directeur et des professeurs, le paquebot serait impossible à repérer. En plus, Dumbledore était le Gardien du Secret de ce bateau, le rendant impossible à localier tant que Dumbledore n'en dévoilerait pas l'existence, surtout en sachant que Dumbledore dirigera l'Ordre depuis le paquebot, pour plus de sûreté.

Le dimanche matin, veille du départ pour la croisière, Dumbledore demanda aux élèves d'indiquer sur une liste avec qui ils souhaitaient partager leur cabine. Ils pouvaient ainsi mêler les maisons s'ils le voulaient. Hermione et Drago se mirent ensemble, tout comme Ron et Lavande, puis Harry et Ginny.

-Dès que je vous appellerais, vous monterez dans le paquebot, où je vous indiquerais votre cabine. Vous recevrez également un plan du paquebot, annonça Rusard le matin du départ.

Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle, seule pièce du château qui pouvait contenir autant de personnes.

-Sur les plans que je vous distribuerais, vous trouverez vos horaires de cours, qui seront légèrement modifiés.

Des murmures commencèrent à envahir la salle, tout le monde espérant qu'il y aurait moins de cours.

-Brown Lavande ! Cabine 10, premier étage à gauche.

La jeune sorcière saisit le plan et alla attendre Ron dans la cabine, sachant qu'il serait dans les derniers appelés.

-Granger Hermione ! Cabine 11, premier étage à gauche.

La rouge et or eut un léger sourire en prenant les parchemins que Rusard lui tendait. Ce numéro lui rappelait ses vacances en France avec Drago. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par le Serpentard, qui avait lui aussi un grand sourire.

-Potter Harry ! Cabine 12, premier étage à gauche.

Il eu un léger soupir de soulagement. Sa cabine, qu'il partageait avec Ginny, serait voisine avec celle de ses meilleurs amis. Ginny et Ron arrivèrent plus tard, étant en fin d'ordre alphabétique.

Après avoir consulté le nouvel emploi du temps, le nombre d'heures de cours avait été diminué, les six sorciers se retrouvèrent dans la cabine d'Hermione et de Drago. De là, ils consultèrent le plan du paquebot, bien plus grand que ce qu'ils avaient pensé en le voyant. En effet, il y avait deux grandes piscines (dont une avec des vagues), un jacuzzi, deux restaurants, trois salles de danses et même un parc boisé, caché dans une pièce agrandie par McGonagall. Il fut également aménagé un terrain de Quidditch, à la demande des élèves, afin de disputes des matchs amicaux récompensés par des paquets de friandises. Le tout était entretenu par les elfes de maison, dirigés par Dobby.

Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller se promener pour visiter, n'ayant pas cours en cette première journée de croisière. Après avoir contemplé pendant un moment la terre ferme qui s'éloignait, les six amis allèrent à la tête du paquebot afin d'admirer la mer et les dauphins qui sautaient régulièrement hors de l'eau, accompagnant le bateau. Bien qu'incapables de voir le bateau, caché par le Gardien du Secret, ils le sentaient et le suivaient.

La première semaine de cours se déroula tranquillement, les élèves profitant de leur temps libre pour se balader sur le paquebot et le visiter au lieu de faire leurs devoirs qui, heureusement, avaient été diminués. Seule Hermione travaillait sérieusement, faisant râler Drago qui aurait voulu se baigner, se promener ou danser. Malgré les nombreuses protestations du Serpentard, la Gryffondor persistait à faire ses devoirs avant d'accepter de se détendre.

Un soir, Harry invita ses quatre voisins à dîner dans sa cabine, avec Ginny. La cabine avait été agrandie et aménagée par Dobby, qui se chargeait aussi de servir le repas, ignorant que Drago, son ancien Maître, serait là.

-Dobby ? s'étonna Drago en le voyant arriver avec l'entrée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ton père l'a "libéré" il y a quatre ans. Enfin, je l'y ai plutôt aidé. Et depuis deux ans, il travaille à Poudlard, expliqua Harry pendant que Dobby tremblait un peu devant le jeune Malefoy.

-T'as donc trouvé un nouveau boulot, Dobby ? interrogea inutilement Drago.

L'elfe hocha la tête en tendant un assiette au vert et argent avant de repartir pour la cuisine.

-Drago, maintenant que tu sais que Dobby est ici, évite de l'embêter, même s'il a travaillé chez toi avant.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, Harry, c'était mon elfe préféré, même si mon père m'empêchait de le lui montrer, dit le blond, la mine sombre.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Drago étant maintenant parfaitement intégré parmi les cinq Gryffondor, grâce à Hermione. Après des débuts un peu tendus, Dobby et Drago finirent par bien s'entendre, l'elfe ayant entendu son ancien maître dire qu'il avait été son elfe préféré. Un excellant gâteau au chocolat fut apporté pour le dessert. Après l'avoir fini, les six sorciers ne firent qu'un commentaire à Dobby : "c'était délicieux".

La deuxième semaine se déroula aussi calmement que la première, les six amis se retrouvaient tous les soirs dans l'une des trois cabines pour dîner un nouveau repas préparé et amené par Dobby.

Les Serpentard ne voyaient que d'un très mauvais œil l'amitié entre Drago et les cinq Gryffondor. Peu à peu, le jeune Malefoy réussi à se faire accepter par les autres rouge et or, bien que ce soit encore tendu. Avant l'heure du dîner, les Gryffondor de sixième année et Drago avaient pris l'habitude d'aller dans la piscine à vague. Là, ils montaient sur de légers tapis de mousse où ils se tenaient debout. Le dernier à rester sur sa frêle embarcation avait gagné un paquet de friandise, et le droit de le partager avec les autres. Il était très difficile de gagner, étant donné que les vagues étaient de plus en plus fortes et que les concurrents se poussaient les uns les autres. Ceux qui gagnaient avaient eu beaucoup de chance, mais étaient généralement les premiers à tomber le lendemain, la victoire étant éphémère.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de croisière. Les élèves avaient beaucoup profité des trois semaines qui venaient de passer. Ils avaient été à de nombreuses fêtes, toutes les raisons étant bonnes, même les plus stupides pour s'amuser. Deux jours plus tôt, Blaise Zabini avait organisé une fête pour fêter la veille du premier avril.

La veille, samedi premier avril, beaucoup d'élèves avaient été jeté dans l'une des piscines, on organisait des jeux plus idiots les uns que les autres, on avait même fait un concours d'accrochage de poisson d'avril. À la grande surprise générale, c'était Dumbledore qui avait gagné, avec quelques 600 poissons accrochés, aussi bien à des professeurs qu'à des élèves, ou même des elfes. Arrivaient ensuite Harry et Drago, à égalité avec presque 500 poissons.

Le jeu favori des Gryffondor avait conquis tous les sorciers et une partie géante avait été organisée. La piscine à vagues avait été agrandie, de nombreux tapis avaient été créés, et tout le monde, même les professeurs, était monté dessus. Severus Rogue avait été le premier à tomber, poussé par le directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Malheureusement, ce dernier avait ensuite basculé de son tapis à cause de son élève favori, Harry. Harry et ses amis avaient été les derniers debout, grâce à leur entraînement. Il n'y avait pas eu de gagnant, puisque les six amis étaient tombés en même temps.

Le soir, pour le dîner, Harry, Ron et Drago avaient réussi à convaincre les elfes de les laisser préparer le repas, à l'aide de leurs baguettes magiques. Il fallait bien avouer que le résultat était assez rigolo. En entrée, il y avait de la salade bleue, et non verte, avec du saucisson violet. Le plat principal était constitué d'une sorte de viande verte, avec une purée aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Au dessert, il y avait une grosse part de gâteau, d'apparence normale, à la seule différence que son parfum changeait à chaque bouchée. Ce repas avait été très applaudis et les trois apprentis cuisiniers avaient été félicités.

Une semaine avant la fin de la croisière, les cinquième et les septième années repartirent pour le château, où ils devaient passer des examens blancs à l'écrits. Les élèves des quatre premières années les rejoignirent trois jours plus tard. Il ne restait plus que les élèves de sixième année sur le bateau, qui semblait soudainement plus calme. La plupart des professeurs étaient retournés à Poudlard pour surveiller et corriger les examens blancs. Seuls les sixième année n'étaient pas concernés, puisqu'ils ne passaient aucun examen à la fin de l'année, comme les BUSEs ou les ASPICs, ou comme les interrogations des quatre premières années qui déterminaient un passage ou un redoublement de l'année.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, Chourave et Flitwick étaient désormais les seuls adultes, pour surveiller quatre classes d'une vingtaine d'élèves qui comptaient bien profiter au maximum de cette nouvelle liberté. Ils faisaient des rondes régulières sur les quelques ponts du paquebot, mais les jeunes sorciers avaient rapidement appris à les éviter. Seul Rogue parvenait à localiser n'importe quel élève, où qu'il soit, étonnant même le vieux directeur.

Deux jours avant de retourner à Poudlard, les professeurs reçurent un hibou de Poudlard. Des Aurors annonçaient une effervescence chez les Mangemorts, le château semblaient être la cible de Voldemort. Les cinq professeurs partirent rapidement pour l'établissement scolaire, laissant les élèves entre les mains d'un Auror dépêché sur place. La peur et l'angoisse régnaient sur le bateau de croisière, remplaçant la joie des élèves. Le lendemain, Rogue revint sur le bateau, adressa quelques mots à l'Auror avant de se rendre tous deux, avec les élèves dans la salle où le déjeuner devait avoir lieu.

La cicatrice d'Harry le brûlait encore plus que d'habitude, l'inquiétant au plus haut point. Il fit part de ses angoisses à ses camarades, mais ceux-ci répliquèrent que Dumbledore devait avoir les choses en main. En plus, ce bateau était impossible à localiser si Dumbledore n'en dévoilait pas lui-même l'existence. Tous ces arguments ne suffirent pas à rassurer Harry, qui se mettait maintenant à scruter Rogue et le jeune Auror d'un air suspicieux.

Les deux hommes s'éclipsèrent, augmentant ainsi les doutes du jeune homme. Harry farfouilla dans sa poche, trouva sa cape d'invisibilité et s'en recouvrit. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il trouva Rogue et l'Auror dans le bureau du professeur de potion, que ce dernier n'avait pas jugé utile de fermer.

-Il faut passer à l'action dès que possible, dit Rogue.

-Mais, protesta l'Auror. Nous ne sommes que deux, et eux, ils sont presque une centaine !

-Peut-être, mais nous en connaissons plus qu'eux en magie. Il faut en profiter. Nous ne pouvons plus attendre. Mon meilleur élément m'a quitté, et je ne peux rien faire pour le punir tant que Dumbledore et Potter sont en vie, ragea Rogue d'une voix qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

À ce moment, un hibou poussa la fenêtre entrouverte et tendit sa patte à Rogue, qui s'empressa de lire la missive.

-Finalement, je crois que nous ne serons pas seuls, la situation est meilleure que ce que je pouvais espérer à Poudlard, fit-il avec un sourire sadique accompagné d'un rire à glacer le sang.

Harry, toujours recouvert de sa cape, s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le put, des sueurs froides lui parcouraient le dos.

Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Pas maintenant !

Dévalant toujours plus vite quelques escaliers, il revint dans la salle où le repas avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt. Bien que le déjeuner soit maintenant fini, aucun élève n'était sorti. Tant mieux. Ça l'aiderait. Il se précipita vers la place qu'il avait laissée libre pour suivre Rogue et l'Auror. Une fois installé, il ôta sa cape et se tourna vers ses amis.

-Je crois qu'on a un gros, gros problème, fit-il, un peu essoufflé.

-Tu sors d'où, toi ? sursauta Ron en le fixant, un peu surprit.

-Peu importe, plus tard, répondit-il en faisant un geste impatient de la main.

Il se pencha en avant et expliqua à voix basse la conversation qu'il venait de surprendre, obligeant ses cinq amis à se pencher en avant pour l'entendre.

-Tu crois que… Que… commença Hermione sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

-Oui, pour moi, Rogue, c'est Voldemort qui a bu du polynectar.

Lavande sursauta au nom du mage noir tant redouté par les sorciers.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Ginny d'un ton quelque peu paniqué.

-On ne va pas le laisser faire, tiens ! Apparemment, la situation à Poudlard est catastrophique pour nous. À mon avis, les Mangemorts ont fait une attaque surprise et ont réussi à prendre les élèves et les professeurs en otage. Même Dumbledore, pour que Voldemort soit aussi content…

-Mais, dans ce cas, d'autres Mangemorts vont venir ici ! s'écria Lavande, prenant garde à garder la voix basse.

-Je crains que oui, fit Hermione.

-Mais, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas, murmura Ginny. Cet Auror, il est pas censé être contre Voldemort ?

-Si, mais soit il est sous un sortilège, comme l'Imperium, soit c'est un Mangemort avec du polynectar, répondit Harry. À mon avis, le Rogue qu'on a eu sur le bateau, c'était tout le temps Voldemort avec le polynectar.

-C'est vrai que les cours n'étaient pas comme d'habitude.

-Oui, il me haïssait encore plus, dit Harry avec un sourire.

-Et les potions étaient plus tournées vers la magie noire, compléta Hermione.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, concrètement ? demanda Drago.

-Il faut prévenir les autres élèves le plus discrètement possible, pour qu'on puisse riposter en cas d'attaque.

-Ça, j'en fait mon affaire, fit Harry en serrant sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa main droite.

-Mais, il doivent faire comme s'ils ne savaient rien jusqu'au dernier moment, sinon Vous-Savez-Qui va se douter de quelque chose.

Harry hocha la tête, disparu sous sa cape et se dirigea vers les autres tables, profitant de l'absence de Rogue et du prétendu Auror. Les élèves étaient seuls. En cinq minutes, il avait fait le tour des tables, tous les élèves étaient prévenus et prêts à l'attaque, bien que plus terrorisés qu'ils n'osaient le montrer. Il venait à peine de se rasseoir à sa place lorsque les deux suspects revinrent dans la pièce, discrètement suivis du regard par l'ensemble des élèves de sixième années, les seuls présents sur le bateau.

La plupart des élèves semblait effrayé, sachant désormais qu'ils étaient seuls avec Voldemort sur le bateau, mais tous étaient déterminés à se battre jusqu'au bout.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur sa carte des Maraudeurs, qu'il modifia d'un coup de baguette magique pour qu'elle lui montre le plan du bateau et non de Poudlard. Il regarda à l'endroit où Rogue et l'Auror se tenait et lut les noms "Lord Voldemort" et "Avery".

Un brusque brouhaha se fit entendre à l'étage inférieur. Ça n'augurait rien de bon. Un regard sur la carte annonça au Gryffondor que de nombreux Mangemorts débarquaient, amenant avec eux quelques élèves. Le parchemin lui échappa des mains lorsqu'une secousse parcourut le navire. D'un coup de baguette, il l'effaça, puis il parcourut la salle du regard. Tous le monde était étalé au sol, sauf Voldemort et Avery, qui commençaient à reprendre leur véritable apparence.

Harry regarda rapidement à l'extérieur et vit que le bateau venait d'accoster une île qui, au premier abord, semblait déserte. Voldemort et Avery firent descendre du bateau les étudiants de sixième année et les amenèrent sur une plage où attendaient une cinquantaine d'autres élèves.

_Fin du chapitre 30_

Et voilà, c'était l'avant dernier chapitre. Eh oui, déjà, lol.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31 : Fin de l'aventure**

Puis, Voldemort et Avery disparurent en transplanant, après que le Mage Noir ait mis en place un bouclier autour de l'île, empêchant ainsi tout départ de l'île, devenue champ de bataille.

Harry savait que c'était l'heure de la dernière bataille. Soit il tuait Voldemort, soit il mourait de la baguette de son pire ennemi. Il devait vaincre. Il le devait, pour ses parents, pour Cédric, pour Sirius et pour ses amis. Il allait se battre jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à épuisement.

Réfléchissant un bref instant, il réunit autour de lui les élèves présents sur l'île, les sixième et quelques autres de cinquième et de septième année présents également.

-Est-ce que certains d'entre vous sont animagus, non déclarés de préférence ?

Ron, Hermione et Drago se placèrent derrière lui, suivis par Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Ginny hésita un moment puis alla les rejoindre, imitée par Luna.

-Parfait. Quels sont vos animaux ?

Ron était hippogriffe, Hermione une louve, Drago un lynx, Blaise un ours, Pansy un chien, Ginny un papillon et Luna un aigle.

-Bon, Ginny et Luna, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour faire des repérages sur l'île. Retenez tout ce que vous pouvez et revenez.

Elles hochèrent la tête, se transformèrent et partirent accomplir leur mission.

-Ron, Hermione, Drago, vous allez surveiller les environs.

Ils se transformèrent et se placèrent à des points stratégiques pour veiller à la sécurité du groupe, pendant qu'Harry prenait la tête de la suite des opérations.

-Parmi vous, qui a fait partie de l'AD, l'année dernière ?

Une vingtaine d'élèves leva la main.

-Bien. Vous allez apprendre rapidement aux autres ce que nous avons fait, ça pourra toujours être utile.

Les élèves se répartirent en petits groupes et s'entraînèrent. Les Serpentard s'avérèrent être d'excellents combattants, très rusés. Les Serdaigle utilisaient tous les sorts qui leur passaient par la tête et les enchaînaient. Les Gryffondor ne s'avouaient jamais vaincus, très courageux. Quant aux Poufsouffle, ils se mettaient par deux ou trois, ce qui était très efficace. Harry les observait et paraissait content de leurs performances. Lorsqu'il interrompit l'entraînement, Ginny et Luna revenaient.

-Tu-Sais-Qui a un campement de l'autre côté de la colline, il y a réuni presque tous ses Mangemorts, les autres sont à Poudlard, d'après ce que j'ai compris, fit Ginny en se métamorphosant.

-L'île n'est pas très grande, il n'y a pas de bois pour se cacher, même pas un terrier abandonné ou une grotte dans la falaise. Le campement est installé pas loin du bord de la falaise, qui mène directement dans l'eau. Et elle a l'air assez profonde et agitée. À la limite, y a des herbes hautes à proximité du campement de Tu-Sais-Qui, mais c'est tout, ajouta Luna, qui avait pu survoler l'île.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, on peut transplaner dans l'île, mais on ne peut pas en sortir. On ne peut qu'y entrer. Personne ne pourra s'enfuir. Même pas eux.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. La dernière bataille aura lieu ici, fit sombrement Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Harry ? demanda Colin.

-Soit Voldemort (tressaillement des élèves) meurt ici, soit je meurt ici. Peut-être même les deux, ça reste à voir, répondit-il calmement.

Les élèves réprimèrent un frisson d'horreur.

-Mais, pourquoi ?

-_Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_, comme l'a dit la prophétie. Ça fait presque un an que j'attend ça. Au fait, est-ce que Bellatrix Lestrange est là ? demanda Harry.

Neville se tourna aussi vers Ginny, qui semblait avoir la réponse. S'il le pouvait, il irait la tuer sur le champ, mais Harry l'en empêcherait.

-Oui, elle est là, répondit la rousse.

-Parfait. Je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas, annonça Harry avec un sourire inquiétant. Tu m'aideras, Neville ?

Neville s'empressa d'acquiescer. Il avait hâte de s'occuper d'elle, pour venger ses parents. Harry voulait venger son parrain. À eux deux, ils allaient faire des étincelles.

-Drago, Hermione, Ron, vous supervisez l'entraînement ? Moi, je vais faire un tour de reconnaissance. Ginny, tente de recueillir d'autres informations, tu es plus discrète que Luna, pour ça.

Ginny et Harry se transformèrent en papillon et en lion puis s'éloignèrent.

À peine deux heures plus tard, le combat faisait rage entre les Mangemorts et les élèves, qui avaient de plus en plus de mal à leur tenir tête. Les duels furent interrompus par une forte bourrasque de vent, provoquée par le début du Combat Final, entre les deux ennemis mortels.

-------------------------------------------------

_Lundi 10 avril 1996_

_**Le Combat Final a eu lieu !**_

_Le terrible Lord V… enfin vaincu et six pieds sous terre !_

_Les Mangemorts sont enfin, au grand complet, enfermés à Azkaban, nouvellement gardée par les centaures. Et ce, grâce à des élèves !_

_Un miracle, me direz vous ? Que nenni ! Ils ont tous subi l'entraînement des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, dont le célèbre Harry Potter, qui a supervisé la Bataille Finale, assurant ainsi une victoire pour son camp._

_Grâce à des animagus parmi les élèves présents sur l'île déserte (lieu de la Bataille Finale et du Combat Final), une stratégie a été mise au point par trois amis, Ronald Weasley, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter. Peaufinée jusqu'aux moindres détails par Hermione Granger, l'une de leurs amies, elle fut efficace._

_Sûrement aimeriez-vous savoir quelle a été cette stratégie… Malheureusement, à l'heure où j'écris, il m'est impossible de vous renseigner sur ce point. Les quelques informations que j'ai pu vous délivrer ont été recueillie par des Médicomages et des Aurors avant le transfert des élèves à Sainte Mangouste, l'état de santé de certains étant critique._

_À la semaine prochaine, pour des nouvelles fraîches._

_Rita Skeeter_

-------------------------------------------------

_Lundi 17 avril 1996_

_**Nouvelles de Sainte Mangouste**_

_En exclusivité, je puis vous révéler que nos petits héros, élèves de Poudlard, sont tous vivants. Aucun n'est mort sur le "champ de bataille" et à priori, leur vie n'est plus en danger._

_Ont-ils eu une chance insolente ? On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça. L'un d'eux, Drago Malefoy, avait concocté la difficile potion de Felix Felicis. Chacun des élèves présents, une cinquantaine environ, en a bu suffisamment pour avoir de la chance durant la Bataille Finale, celle-ci devant être interrompue par le Combat Final._

_Presque tous les élèves de cinquième et de septième année présents sont sortis de Sainte Mangouste hier, en bonne santé et sont rentrés chez eux directement sans prendre le temps de répondre à nos questions._

_Plus des trois quarts des élèves de sixième année sont sortis ce matin de l'hôpital sorcier, évitant malheureusement les journalistes qui les attendaient._

_En fait, il ne reste que sept élèves à Sainte Mangouste. Luna Lovegood, cinquième année à Serdaigle. Ginny Weasley, cinquième année à Gryffondor. Lavande Brown, sixième année à Gryffondor. Ron Weasley, sixième année à Gryffondor. Hermione Granger, sixième année à Gryffondor. Drago Malefoy, sixième année à Serpentard. Harry Potter, sixième année à Gryffondor._

_Leur état s'améliore peu à peu, seul celui de notre grand héros national reste critique, étant très affaiblit par le Combat Final, contre le Lord Noir._

_À la semaine prochaine, pour des nouvelles de ces élèves._

_Rita Skeeter._

-------------------------------------------------

_Lundi 24 avril 1996_

_**Bonnes nouvelles !**_

_Ce matin, les deux élèves de cinquième année, Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood sont sorties de Sainte Mangouste. Elles ont accepté de répondre à nos questions, mais ne nous ont rien appris de plus._

_Ron Weasley pourra probablement sortir quand les effets secondaires d'un terrible sort de magie noire auront cessé, ce qui ne saurait tarder selon l'avis des Médicomages._

_La sortie de la jeune Lavande Brown est prévue pour demain, si tout va bien d'ici là._

_Hermione Granger devra attendre encore deux ou trois jours, Tandis que Drago Malefoy ne devra espérer sortir avant une semaine._

_Harry Potter, quant à lui, devra encore séjourner à Sainte Mangouste pendant deux semaines, le temps de se rétablir complètement du duel plus qu'éprouvant._

_Rita Skeeter._

-------------------------------------------------

_Lundi 1er mai 1996_

_**Plus que trois élèves à Sainte Mangouste.**_

_Lavande Brown est bien sortie mardi dernier et Hermione Granger jeudi. Il semblerait que les garçons aient plus de mal à se rétablir…_

_Normalement, le jeune roux Ron Weasley rejoindra sa famille mardi, mercredi au plus tard. Lucius Malefoy (notre actuel Ministre de la Magie, rappelons le) viendra chercher son fils jeudi au cours de la journée. Harry Potter devrait quitter l'hôpital dans le courant de la semaine prochaine._

_Rita Skeeter._

-------------------------------------------------

_Lundi 8 mai 1996_

_**Nouvelles de Londres.**_

_Ron Weasley et Drago Malefoy ont enfin pu fêter leur victoire avec leur famille, leur retour chez eux n'ayant pas été repoussé, fort heureusement pour eux. Du fond de son lit, Harry Potter attend impatiemment mercredi, jour où il pourra de nouveau fouler l'herbe verte._

_Avant de s'éclipser rapidement, le jeune Drago Malefoy a pu nous prévenir que vendredi prochain, il aurait une nouvelle importante à nous annoncer. Ses yeux brillants et son large sourire, très inhabituels chez un Malefoy (bien que Lucius Malefoy et son fils unique semblent faire défaut à cette "règle") ne peuvent que présager une bonne nouvelle. Nous l'attendons déjà avec impatience…_

_Rita Skeeter._

-------------------------------------------------

_Mercredi 10 mai 1996_

_**Sortie du célèbre Harry Potter, Héros national !**_

_Eh non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Le grand Harry Potter est bel et bien totalement rétabli du Combat Final. Il est sorti ce matin de l'hôpital, ses amis étant venus le chercher._

_Bien qu'il ait accepté, de mauvaise grâce, de répondre à certaines de nos question, le plus grand mystère plane toujours au dessus de la Bataille Finale et du Combat Final. Aucune des personnes interrogées n'a pu nous fournir de plus amples renseignements, à notre plus grand regret._

_Rita Skeeter._

-------------------------------------------------

_Vendredi 12 mai 1996_

_**Fiançailles dans le monde magique !**_

_Et voilà, la "bombe" est lâchée. Ce matin, Drago Malefoy a annoncé ses fiançailles avec la jeune Hermione Granger. Le mariage est prévue pour leur sortie définitive de Poudlard, c'est à dire dans plus d'un an._

_Qui aurait cru qu'un jour un Malefoy projetterait de se marier avec une jeune sorcière issue de parents moldus ? Certainement pas moi._

_Souhaitons leur tout de même le plus grand bonheur._

_Rita Skeeter, un peu choquée par cette nouvelle plus que surprenante._

-------------------------------------------------

_Vendredi 14 février 1999_

_**Trois en un !**_

_En cette journée de Saint Valentin, le monde magique a eu le bonheur de fêter trois mariages._

_Ronald Weasley et Lavande Brown sont ainsi devenus Mr et Mrs Weasley._

_Les familles Weasley et Brown étaient au grand complet pour cette cérémonie, l'église ayant donc été envahie par une foule de rouquin._

_Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger sont devenus Mr et Mrs Malefoy._

_La plus célèbre famille de sang pur a fêté avec des Moldus cette grande nouvelle. Je crois même pouvoir affirmer avoir vu des Malefoy et des Granger échanger leurs adresses afin de se revoir…_

_Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley sont maintenant Mr et Mrs Potter._

_Une fois de plus, les "célèbres" roux de Weasley faisaient partie des réjouissances, ainsi que des nombreux amis des deux jeunes mariés._

-------------------------------------------------

Quelques années plus tard, on appris que Mr et Mrs Weasley ont donné naissance à cinq enfants, et que le sixième (qui avait de fortes chances d'être des jumeaux) était en route. Ainsi, Tom, Bonnie, Emma, Oliver et Jamie ont accueillis leurs jeunes frères, Devon et Robert. Tous aussi roux que leur père, Ron.

Mr et Mrs Malefoy ont donné naissance à un charmant Rupert, fils unique d'une blondeur caractéristique de cette aristocratique famille sorcière. Bien qu'encore jeune, il se montre aussi intelligent, éveillé et curieux que sa mère.

Mr et Mrs Potter sont les heureux parents de faux jumeaux, Daniel et Katie, respectivement brun et rousse. Ces deux jeunes enfants devraient être les aînés d'une longue fratrie…

_Fin_

-------------------------------------------------

Et voilà, cette fic est finie. Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Cette fin "originale" (par articles) vous a plu ?

Laissez-moi des reviews, please !

Vous allez me manquer, snif… lol

Bisous à tous !

lilly.malefoy


End file.
